O fruto proibido
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Seu último ano em Hogwarts trouxelhe surpresas que ela nunca imaginou. É nesse ano que ela vai perceber que o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido. [DG]
1. Default Chapter

**1º Capitulo**

**Novo ano**

Os raios de Sol entravam pela janela entreaberta do quarto da Toca. Ginevra Weasley mexeu-se ligeiramente na cama, voltando as costas á luz, tentando dormir mais um pouco. Voltou a fechar os olhos e pediu que o sono viesse, mas nesse mesmo momento ouviu três batidas na porta, e a voz da mãe saiu ligeiramente abafada, mas pode perceber o que dizia.

"Levanta-te filha, é dia de ir para Hogwarts."

A ruiva abriu os olhos no mesmo momento, sua mãe estava certa, era dia 1 de Setembro, e ela tinha que ir para a escola. Como se pudera esquecer!

Levantou-se da cama e cambaleou até ao espelho. Olhou seu reflexo e constatou que não era a mesma menina que saíra de Hogwarts em Junho. Agora seu cabelo estava mais curto, e já não lhe chegava ao fim das costas, mas sim ficava um pouco por baixo dos ombros.

Suas sardas não eram tão visíveis agora, estava ligeiramente mais alta, o que lhe agradava imenso, pois ela saía á mãe, era baixinha.

Caminhou até ao banheiro e rapidamente se arranjou. Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço viu que só sua mãe estava na cozinha.

"Bom dia filha. Preparada para o ultimo ano em Hogwarts?"

"Sim, quer dizer, vai ser difícil sem o Ron, o Harry e a Hermione. Mas pronto."

"Tudo vai correr bem."

"Eu espero que sim." – Disse ela sentando-se na mesa e comendo uma tosta.

No instante seguinte Ron entra pela porta da cozinha.

"Olá maninha."

"Olá Ron. Tudo bem no ministério?"

"Claro que sim. E tu pronta para ires para a escola?"

"Claro."

"Sabes uma coisa? O Snape não vai ser professor este ano em Hogwarts."

A ruiva engasgou-se com o sumo que bebia, quando se recompôs do choque olhou para o irmão, e encontrou-o a sorrir.

"Espero que não estejas a brincar comigo Ronald!"

"Não estou. Dumbledore dispensou-o, deu-lhe uma missão e ela não pode leccionar este ano."

"Mas que bom. Talvez o novo professor seja melhor, e não prejudique os Gryffindores."

"Talvez. Bem agora tenho que ir, só vim mesmo para te dizer isto e desejar-te um bom ano." – Disse ele beijando a testa á irmã.

"Obrigado maninho."

Depois de comer a ruiva voltou para o quarto, para acabar de arranjar seu material.

«O Snape não vai ser professor. Estou ansiosa para ver como o Colin vai reagir. E a Gabi! Eles vão delirar!» – pensava feliz a ruiva enquanto descia as escadas até á sala.

"Mãe estou pronta."

"Eu vou já filha."

Minutos depois as duas ruivas encontravam-se na paragem de King Cross. Ginny olhou para o relógio e viu serem quase 11 horas.

"Bem, está quase na hora." – Comentou ela, virando-se para a mãe.

Molly abraçou a pequena e murmurou:

"Espero que corra tudo bem. E que aproveites este teu ultimo ano em Hogwarts filha."

"Vai tudo correr bem mãe. Dá beijinhos a todos por mim."

"Está descansada, eu dou."

Momentos depois Ginevra entrou no trem e procurou uma cabine vazia, visto ainda não ter visto seus amigos. Ficou alguns segundos sozinha, até que a porta da cabine se abriu e por ela entrou uma menina com longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, uns olhos azuis-escuros e profundos, e um pouco mais alta que a ruiva.

"Olá Ginny."

"Olá Gabi." – Cumprimentou a ruiva levantando-se a abraçando a amiga.

Gabriela Matthew era a melhor amiga de Ginny, uma menina divertida, boa aluna e acima de tudo uma menina em quem Ginny confiava e que confiava nela.

Quando a ruiva se afastou da morena, ambas se sentaram e Ginevra perguntou:

"Então, algo novo?"

"Não….quer dizer, eu e o Peter estamos cada vez mais apaixonados."

Ginny riu ao lembrar-se do trabalho que tivera em fazer com que Peter Summers, um rapaz dos Ravenclaw e Gabi começassem a namorar, pois apesar de se notar que gostavam um do outro, nenhum deles tomava a iniciativa.

"E tu Gi? Alguma noticia?"

"Nada."

"E como está o teu irmão?"

"O Ron está a trabalhar com o nosso pai no Ministério."

"A Hermione?"

"Está na escola em França, assim como Harry, mas Hermione quer ser medi – bruxa e o Harry auror."

"Voltas-te a vê-lo?"

"Quem?" – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para a janela.

"O Carl?"

Carl era o ex -namorado da ruiva, eles eram o casal perfeito, mas Carl seguiu um caminho diferente quando terminou Hogwarts. Chocando tudo e todos, em especial Ginny, ele tornou-se um comensal.

"Felizmente não."

Assim que a ruiva terminou de responder, a porta da cabine voltou a abrir-se e ambas viram Colin Creevey a entrar.

"Olá meninas."

"Olá Colin."

"Já soubeste?"

"Do quê Ginny?"

"O Snape não vai dar aulas este ano, aposentou-se por causa de assuntos de extrema importância."

"A sério?" – Perguntaram os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim. O Ron veio dizer-me isso hoje."

"Mas isso é maravilhoso. Mas então quem será o professor?"

"Eu não sei Colin, meu irmão também não sabia."

"Talvez seja um professor justo." – Comentou o rapaz.

"Talvez seja um pão."

"Gabriela, tu tens o Peter."

"E então? Não estou cega, estou?" – Perguntou a morena fazendo com que os outros dois rissem.

O silêncio reinou por longos minutos na cabine, a ruiva olhava pela janela, vendo apenas verde, não conseguia distinguir nada por causa da velocidade a que iam. As lembranças começaram a surgir na sua mente, tanto as maravilhosas como as más.

"_Ginny, eu te amo, sabias?" – Perguntou Carl passando com a mão na face da menina._

_A ruiva olhou nos olhos castanhos-claros do namorado e não pode deixar de sorrir. Era bom ser amada por alguém, em especial por Carl. Ela sabia que nunca tinha gostado de um menino como gostava dele._

"_Eu também te amo….muito."_

_Os lábios deles juntaram-se num beijo calmo e delicado. Ele sempre fora assim para com ela, delicado e gentil, e isso era bom. Ela gostava do jeito meigo dele._

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine,_

_Memories, memories, sweet memories_

_(Elvis Presley – Memories)_

"_Mas afinal o que se passa contigo?"_

"_Nada Ginevra, porquê?"_

"_Andas estranho ultimamente." – Respondeu a ruiva sentando-se ao lado dele na grama verde._

"_É por causa dos N.I.E.M.s ando nervoso."_

"_Apenas isso?"_

"_Claro." – Respondeu ele beijando-a_

_Ginny sentiu seu coração apertar, o beijo era frio, como se não houvesse sentimento nenhum da parte dele. Aquilo era estranho, ele não costumava beijá-la daquela maneira tão fria e selvagem._

_O dia da formatura de Carl chegou depressa, e Ginny estava muito feliz. Caminhava pelos jardins com o namorado, quando ele parou ao pé de uma arvore, fazendo com que ela parasse ao seu lado._

_Durante segundos ficaram calados, até que a voz grave do rapaz se ouviu._

"_Sabes o que me vai acontecer amanhã?"_

_Era a pergunta mais estranha que ele já tinha feito. A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando o namorado e respondeu:_

"_Não."_

"_Vou receber algo que desejo á muito tempo e que nunca ninguém soube."_

_Nunca o coração dela apertara tanto, nunca sua respiração estivera tão acelerada._

"_O que queres dizer com isso?"_

"_Ora Gi querida tu és inteligente, sei que já me entendeste."_

"_Eu acho que não."_

"_Eu vou ser comensal."_

_Se alguém algum dia lhe dissesse que aquela frase sairia pela boca do moreno á sua frente ela riria na hora, mas agora a única coisa que queria era desaparecer, esquecer tudo. Como poderia ser aquilo verdade! Desde quando o seu namorado perfeito desejava ser comensal! Nunca….aquilo era um pesadelo…apenas isso._

_Fechou os olhos por minutos e quando os abriu encontrou os olhos castanhos-claros do rapaz e balbuciou:_

"_Po…Porquê?"_

"_Poder, riqueza….essas coisas. Mas isso não significa que eu não te ame, eu quero ficar contigo."_

_No segundo seguinte a mão de Ginny foi contra a face do rapaz, deixando lá marcados os cincos dedos dela._

"_Eu NUNCA ficarei com um comensal. NUNCA."_

_No instante seguinte correu para o castelo. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face, mas ela não podia fazer nada, a desilusão e a dor eram tão grandes._

_I wish this pain, would go away  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day the pain is gonna stop  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day there's gonna be no more pain  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day the pain is gonna stop  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day there's gonna be no more pain_

_(Puff Daddy – Pain)_

«Ainda não entendo como fui enganada por tanto tempo!» – pensou a menina olhando para os amigos, que tinham adormecido.

Algum tempo depois a ruiva sentiu o comboio a começar a abrandar, e ela levantou-se sabendo que estavam a chegar.

Voltar a ver o castelo foi maravilhoso para ela, mas o pior é que ela sabia que era a ultima vez que fazia aquela entrada, era a ultima vez que entraria nas carruagens para ir para o castelo, era seu ultimo ano l�, e ela sabia que no fim iria sentir saudades.

«Mas ainda falta um ano inteiro, e vou aproveitá-lo ao máximo. Eu juro que sim!» – pensou ela quando entrava no Salão Principal.

Sentou-se entre Colin e Gabriela, e esperou pela selecção dos novos alunos.

Quando esta terminou Dumbledore levantou-se e o silêncio reinou no Salão.

"Sejam bem vindos a mais um ano meus queridos alunos. Este ano tem novidades, mas primeiro vamos á regra antiga. Já sabem que a floresta proibida esta interdita a todos os alunos, e espero que cumpram essa regra, pois o tempo em que vivemos é um tempo muito difícil, e podem correr perigo. Mas agora vou dizer-vos quais são as novidades novas, a primeira é que o Professor Snape não vai dar aulas este ano."

Mal Dumbledore comunicou a noticia, os alunos dos Slytherin praguejaram baixo, enquanto que os das outras casas suspiraram de alívio.

"Mas terão um substituto, e essa é a segunda novidade. O novo professor de poções encontra-se sentado ao meu lado."

Os olhos de Ginny pousaram no homem que se encontrava ao lado do director e quase teve um ataque.

Aquele sorriso sarcástico e superior, os olhos cinzas, o cabelo loiro que ficava um pouco por baixo das orelhas dele, a pele clara e perfeita. Não havia dúvidas de quem era o novo professor.

"Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou a ruiva desapontada.

**Fim do 1º capitulo**

N/A: muitas me perguntaram quando é que escreveria outra fic grande. Bem aqui está…..e espero que venham a gostar. Eu sei que é o primeiro capítulo apenas, e digamos que não tem muito de especial, mas já puderam ver que será diferente, afinal a ruiva está no 7º ano (com 17 anos) e Draco é seu professor de poções (18 anos).

Comentem e espero que tenham gostado……………

JINHOS!


	2. A primeira aula

**Capitulo 2º**

**A primeira aula**

"Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou a ruiva desapontada.

Durante segundos ela olhou para o homem loiro, quando se virou para a amiga ela tinha a boca aberta, em seguida pôde ver que quase todos os alunos estavam assim, espantados.

"Bem ao menos ele é um pão." – Disse a morena murmurando para a ruiva.

"Gabi, é o Malfoy."

"Mas tens que concordar Ginny, ele é um pão."

O olhar da ruiva voltou a pousar no homem loiro ao lado do director. Sua amiga tinha razão, ele era o homem mais belo que ela alguma vez vira, e isso ninguém podia negar, mas não deixava de ser um Malfoy em primeiro lugar.

"Bem vai ser um ano interessante." – Comentou Colin. – "Ficamos sem o grande morcegão e ganhamos a doninha albino andante."

Gabriela riu com vontade, mas a ruiva ficou impávida. Começou a comer sem dar conta, mastigava calmamente e não ouvia as conversas que ocorriam ao seu lado, todas elas sobre o novo professor.

«Draco Malfoy. E eu que pensava que nunca mais o veria, mas não! Ele é meu professor, mas era só o que me faltava. Mas….porque é que ele é que é o professor! Ele não era suposto ser Comensal….afinal ele não é o grande Draco Malfoy! Não entendo qual é a dele!» – pensava a ruiva confusa.

Mais uma vez seu olhar fixou o homem, mas daquela vez encontrou os olhos cinzas e frios como gelo dele a olharem-na. Sentiu-se ligeiramente intimidade, mas não desviou o olhar. Segundos depois a amiga dela chamou-a e a ruiva finalmente desviou o olhar do homem.

"Diz lá o que achas de o Malfoy ser o nosso professor?"

"Sinceramente nem sei o que achar."

"Acho que mais uma vez o professor de poções vai favorecer sua equipa….os Slytherin."

A ruiva e a morena concordaram antes de voltarem a comer. Depois do jantar a ruiva e a amiga levantaram-se e caminharam até á torre.

"Sabes a senha?" – Perguntou Ginny.

"Claro, a Amy disse-me. Cerveja amanteigada."

O retrato da dama gorda deu passagem ás duas meninas, e a ruiva entrou imediatamente, sentando-se numa das poltronas.

"Sabes eu fiquei super feliz quando Ron me disse que Snape não iria ser nosso professor, mas sinceramente, agora já não sei se não gostaria que ele continuasse a ser nosso professor."

"Bem, eu prefiro o Malfoy."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, Snape já tem certa idade, e tem aquele cabelo oleoso e aquele nariz enorme, o Malfoy é só um ano mais venho que nós, e bem….ele é lindo."

"Será que necessito de te lembrar que namoras com o Peter."

"Não, não precisas, eu sei bem isso, mas posso comentar algo sobre os outros homens, não posso?"

"Claro, mas lembra-te que estamos a falar do Malfoy e ainda por cima ele é nosso professor."

"Mas não deixa de ser homem. Bem eu vou embora, vou ter com o Peter. Não esperes por mim." – Disse ela levantando-se.

"Não espero, podes estar descansada."

Momentos depois os alunos começaram a chegar á sala comum e Ginny sentiu-se rodeada pelos seus amigos. Horas depois ela decidiu ir-se deitar, no dia seguinte começariam as aulas.

…….

"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou Gabi olhando para a ruiva ainda meia adormecida.

Ginny espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos devagar, vendo que a amiga estava felicíssima.

"Bom dia. Então a que horas chegaste ontem?"

"Tarde." – Respondeu a outra levantando-se. – "Anda levanta-te, é quase hora do café da manhã."

"Sim, sim. Vou já."

Minutos depois as duas meninas encontravam-se sentadas na mesa dos Gryffindores tomando o pequeno-almoço.

"Ginny! Gabriela!" – Chamou Colin sentando-se ao pé delas.

"Bom dia."

"Já tenho os nossos horários." – Disse ele entregando-os ás meninas.

A ruiva olhou para o seu e engasgou-se.

"O que foi Ginny?"

"Vou ter aulas de poções ao segundo tempo. Não acredito, tenho aulas de poções todas as manhas."

"Tens tu e nós." – Concluiu Colin.

Ginny suspirou longamente e deixou-se escorregar na cadeira, ficando praticamente deitada.

"Vai ser um longo ano." – Murmurou ela antes de se levantar.

Sua primeira aula seria Transfiguração. Ela gostava imenso daquela disciplina e de latim, necessitava delas para seguir a profissão que desejava, medi – bruxa. Mas também necessitava de uma boa nota a poções, e se com o Snape ela já achava difícil com o Malfoy achava quase impossível.

A primeira aula foi aquilo a que os alunos chamavam de seca, McGonnagall não falou de nada de especial, apenas tagarelou sobre os N.I.E.M.s e que aquele ano iria ser muito duro e teriam imensos trabalhos.

Quando a ruiva e a morena saíram da sala iam cansadas de ouvir falar dos exames.

"Se todos os professores disserem o mesmo, acho que não chegou viva ao final do dia." – Queixou-se Gabi.

"Deixa de ser tão refilona Gabriela, sabes que eles só nos querem informar."

"Então informem só um de cada equipa, uma vez na vida, porque ouvir isto em todas as aulas…ah não há pachorra."

"Então prepara-te, pois agora vamos ter poções, o que é sem duvida alguma muito pior do que ouvir 100 discursos de professores sobre os exames finais."

Mal a ruiva acabou de falar a porta da masmorra abriu-se e Draco Malfoy apareceu na ombreira e mandou-os entrar.

Ginny caminhou com a amiga até ao final da sala e ambas se sentaram. Depois de todos estarem sentados e ruiva olhou para o professor.

Draco estava sentado em cima da mesa, seu cabelo loiro encontrava-se atrás da orelha e dava-lhe um toque a que a ruiva classificou de Sexy.

«Mesmo que me custe admitir, o cabelo assim fica-lhe bem, e o brinco escuro na orelha ficou-lhe muito….hã….sexy. Mas que pensamentos tão estúpidos, ele é um Malfoy, e um professor, o meu professor!»

A ruiva abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, antes de ouvir a voz arrastada do loiro dizer:

"Eu poderia começar o ano com aquele discurso maravilhoso sobre os N.I.E.M.s, mas não o vou fazer, apenas vou dizer que não tolero indisciplina nem brincadeiras, terão muito que fazer este ano, e eu espero que consigam. Mas se não conseguiram eu também não me importo. Agora vou fazer a chamada."

A ruiva estava de boca aberta.

«Que raio de discurso foi aquele! Ele só pode ser louco!»

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Eu." – Disse a ruiva olhando para o professor.

"A sério! Ainda não tinha percebido, _Weasley_."

Ginny olhou o homem em desafio, mas ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente, antes de chamar o outro aluno.

«Não posso querer! Ele não mudou….NADA! Babaca!»

"Agora que terminei a chamada quero que vocês abram os livros e leiam o primeiro capitulo, JÁ!"

Ginny revirou os olhos antes de abrir o livro, começou a ler o capítulo, mas depressa perdeu o interesse. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda faltava mais de meia – hora para a aula terminar.

Bufou de saturação, mas em seguida arrependeu-se, quando ouviu ao pé de si:

"Farta Weasley?"

"Não…professor."

"Já leste, não já? Visto não estares a olhar para o livro."

"Não, ainda não li."

"Então lê Weasley." – Disse ele pousando as mãos na mesa dela e aproximando-se, completando quase num sussurro:

"Espero que não volte a acontecer, se mando fazer é para fazer."

"Sim professor."

Draco sorriu antes de sair de ao pé da ruiva e caminhar por entre os outros alunos, vendo se eles liam.

Os olhos da ruiva voltaram sua atenção para as letras e voltou a ler. Seus pensamentos mais uma vez se dispersaram, mas daquelas vez ela não desviou o olhar do livro, fingindo ler.

«Será que vai ser o ano todo assim!»

Suspirou de alivio quando ouviu o toque da saída, ela começou a arrumar seu material sem tomar atenção a mais nada, e foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala. Não esperou nem por Gabi nem por Colin, eles não iriam ter latim como ela.

O resto da manhã correu bem, apesar de todos os professores teimarem em falar sobre os exames finais.

«Ao menos isso o Malfoy não fez. Mas mandou-nos logo ler….é mesmo estranho!» – pensava ela quando se sentava á mesa para almoçar.

"Então como foi o resto das aulas?" – Perguntou Gabriela sentando-se ao pé dela.

"O normal, têm que estudar por causa dos exames, é um ano complicado. Essas coisas."

"Pois como as minhas."

"Á tarde tens aulas?"

"Felizmente não."

"Eu tenho, duas disciplinas."

"Então vou aproveitar para voar um pouco, visto não o ter feito uma única vez este Verão." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se antes de se despedir da amiga.

Fora uma tarde maravilhosa, Ginny teve até á hora de jantar a voar na vassoura, e só não ficou mais tempo pois começou a escurecer, e começou a sentir fome.

Depois do jantar foi directa para a torre, e subiu para o dormitório.

"Estou cansada." – Murmurou para si antes de se deitar. Instantes depois dormia profundamente.

…..

"Ginny acorda."

"Estou acordada, apenas continuo de olhos fechados."

"Então levanta-te."

A ruiva riu antes de abrir os olhos e se levantar. Deu uma corrida para o banheiro, passando pela amiga.

"Hei….isso é batota, eu ia primeiro."

"Tem calma Gabi, tens tempo."

"Não demores Ginevra."

Longos minutos depois as duas amigas sentavam-se na mesa para comerem.

"Bom dia meninas. Prontas para a primeira aula? Poções!"

"Temos outra alternativa Colin?"

"Não Gi."

"Então…."

"Eu continuo a dizer que não é assim tão mau."

"Sim Gabi já sabemos, ele é um pão." – Completou a ruiva levantando-se e pegando seu material, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

Assim que entrou na sala a ruiva sentou-se, e olhou para o professor. Ele olhava atentamente para todos os alunos, e mal todos se sentaram ele disse:

"Podem pôr os trabalhos em cima da mesa."

Ginny gelou.

«Trabalhos! Mas que trabalhos!»

"Gabi, de que trabalhos fala ele?" – Perguntou ela desesperada.

"Ele mandou fazer um resumo sobre o 1º capítulo, não ouviste ontem no fim da aula?"

"Trabalho Weasley!" – Disse a voz arrastada de Draco ao pé dela.

A ruiva sentiu-se queimar, encontrava-se vermelha. Baixou os olhos e apenas disse:

"Eu….não fiz."

Draco olhou-a por segundos, mas não disse nada, virou-se continuando a receber os trabalhos dos outros.

«Ufa, ao menos não tirou pontos, nem nada! Graças!»

A aula passou rapidamente, pois todos tiveram que fazer uma poção, e Ginny adorava fazê-las.

"Muito bem, visto todos terem terminado, podem sair." – Disse o homem no fim da aula. – "Todos menos a Weasley, ela pode ficar sentada onde está."

«Mais valia ter tirado pontos!» – pensou desgostosa sentando-se de novo na sua cadeira.

Viu que todos os outros olharam com pena para ela antes de saírem da sala. Em seguida seus olhos pousaram no professor que se aproximou dela, e se sentou na mesa á frente da mesa da ruiva.

"Explica-me lá porque não fizeste o trabalho?"

"Não ouvi."

"Isso é o que faz termos pressa para sair da sala, não é Weasley?"

"Ora, também não é normal os professores mandarem trabalhos de casa no 1º dia….Malfoy."

"Eu sou teu professor Weasley, exijo respeito."

"O facto de seres meu professor não faz com que não continues a ser o mesmo Malfoy de sempre." – Rebateu ela.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente antes de dizer:

"Toma cuidado Weasley, eu este ano posso mandar em ti. E já agora, eu quero que tu amanhã sem falta me entregues o resumo que mandei para hoje, e ainda procures na biblioteca algo sobre a poção que fizemos hoje."

"Mas….não posso Malfoy, tenho o horário carregado."

"Não, não tens, sais as 4 da tarde, já verifiquei isso."

"Mas hoje é o dia de fazer a equipa de Quidditch. Eu sou a capitã, não posso faltar."

"Faz como quiseres, eu quero o trabalho amanha…sem falta." – Disse ele antes de se afastar dela. – "Podes sair Weasley."

A ruiva levantou-se furiosa e bateu com a porta quando saiu.

«Stressadinha a ruivinha hã!» – pensou Draco sorrindo sozinho.

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

N/A: e ele entrou na história, como muitas queriam….espero que tenham gostado das agradáveis conversas que eles tiveram.

**Kika**: eu sei que gostaste muito desta fic….é os comentários têm sido um pouco diferentes, mas tudo bem….eu percebo….e vendo bem acho que nossa querida stora de matemática é que tem razão….e tu não me disseste o que se tinha passado. Lol……bem jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: eu não te mato, podes estar descansada. Espero bem que gostem, na verdade, espero mesmo. Acha que ela não ganhou muito com a troca….espera pelos próximos capítulos. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: será que ficaste traumatizada com as minhas histórias? Bem eu JURO….nenhum deles vai morrer….podes ter a certeza….nenhum. espero que tenhas gostado das aulas dele, eu diverti-me a imaginá-las. Comenta ok? Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é projecto novinho. É eles vão aprontar mesmo….e espero que gostes. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: meio doente mesmo. Nem eu tenho coragem para ler quase todas as minhas fics. Meu deus! Bem espero que estejas a gostar….jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é muitas diferenças mesmo….mais do que tu pensas, na verdade. Mas descansa vai ser divertido. Eu não me importava nada de ter um professor como ele. Oh nada mesmo. Bem jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: espero que não tenha demorado a actualizar, e espero que estejas a gostar. Espero que tu a aches fixe. Jinhos!

**Isa**: actualizei, actualizei. E pronto, espero que estejas a gostar do inicio….jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: não faz mal demorares, desde que comentes. Já leste a continuação de "quero que sejas feliz!", chama-se "Hoje e sempre!". Bem falando desta fic, ainda bem que achas que vai ser boa, e ele já entrou na história. Em relação ao Carl, talvez estejas certa, talvez não. Bem JINHOS!

**Pessoal, eu quero comentários……quantos mais comentários, mais vezes actualizo a fic….ou melhor, mais rápido…..por isso COMENTEM! Eu necessito de comentários, necessito mesmo, pois estou a passar por um desespero horrível…..eu já não sei escrever…não consigo ter ideias suficientemente boas…por isso preciso de ajuda psicológica…..COMENTEM se faz favor. Não vos custa nada, e ajudam-me…..JINHOS!**


	3. O trabalho

**3º Capitulo **

_**O trabalho**_

«Eu não acredito nisto, o cretino obrigou-me a fazer um trabalho enorme!» – pensava a ruiva enquanto andava pelos corredores das masmorras.

"Ginny! Ginny espera."

"Ah…Gabi és tu."

"Pois claro que sou. Bem que cara é essa?"

"É a cara de quem está fula. O Malfoy obrigou-me a fazer o resumo e a pesquisar algo sobre a poção que demos hoje….para amanhã. E o pior, tenho aulas á tarde e hoje é a primeira reunião da equipa de Quidditch, não posso faltar sendo a capitã."

"Bem, então como vais fazer?"

"A única maneira é fazer uma directa, não vou dormir. É a única solução. Pois se não entrego o trabalho, nem quero pensar no que ele me faz."

"Pois. Mas olha, esquece isso agora, vamos ter herbologia. Despacha-te ou chegamos atrasadas."

"Vou já, estou indo não vês!"

O dia passara a correr, e depressa chegou o final das aulas da ruiva. Mal ela saiu da sala da última aula, caminhou até á biblioteca.

«Ora bem, vamos ás partes das poções!» – pensou ela andando por entre as estantes.

Caminhava atenta aos livros, para ver se encontrava algum livro que falasse da poção que queria.

«Ali está ele.»

Ginny esticou-se para o ir buscar, mas não lhe chegou.

"Raios."

Mal acabou de praguejar sentiu alguém atrás de si, e essa pessoa pegou o livro.

"Hei eu vi-o primeiro." – Resmungou ela virando-se.

Inspirou profundamente quando viu quem era a pessoa.

"Malfoy." – Sibilou a ruiva olhando-o com raiva.

"Queres este livro Weasley?"

"Pois é claro que sim. Tem tudo sobre a poção que me mandaste pesquisar."

Draco sorriu vitorioso. Deu dois passos em frente, encostando a menina á estante, e juntando os corpos. Aproximou a face da dela e murmurou:

"Eu também necessito deste livro, por isso desenrasca-te com outro."

"Eu…eu…vi-o…vi-o primeiro." – Gaguejou ela por causa da proximidade existente dos dois.

O cheiro dele estava emprenhado no nariz dela, e era um cheiro bom, algo suave mas com um toque de menta. A respiração quente do homem era sentida no pescoço da ruiva, e ela tremia por isso.

"Mas eu peguei-o primeiro ruiva. Eu fico com ele. Mas não te esqueças, eu quero o trabalho para amanhã."

Dizendo isto o loiro afastou-se da ruiva, e ela ficou embasbacada a olhar para o nada. Durante segundos ficou em transe até que voltou a raciocinar.

«Ele levou-me o livro! Eu não acredito, ele manda-me fazer um trabalho difícil, e depois ainda me rouba a porra do livro. Eu odeio-te Draco Malfoy! É definitivo.» – Pensava ela com raiva.

"Querida precisas de ajuda?"

"Sim Madame Pince. Preciso sim." – Respondeu ela baixinho.

Minutos depois a ruiva saia da biblioteca com um livro por baixo do braço, sabia que não era tão bom quando o que o cafageste do Malfoy tinha levado, mas iria servir.

«E ele vai ver, vou fazer um óptimo trabalho! Oh não, faltam 5 minutos para o início da reunião. Tenho que me despachar.»

Á hora de jantar Ginny estava cansada, tinha sido um longo dia, aquele, e a reunião, tinha durado mais do que o previsto.

«E ainda tenho a merda do trabalho para fazer!» – pensava desanimada comendo o jantar.

Minutos depois levantou-se.

"Onde vais Gi?"

"Fazer o trabalho para o meu querido professor de poções." – Respondeu ela.

Gabi riu com o mau humor da amiga, e Ginny fez de conta que nem reparou, apenas saiu do salão, decidida a caminhar rapidamente até ao dormitório.

"Fazer o trabalho?" – Perguntou uma voz por trás dela no meio de um corredor.

"Tenho outro remédio?"

"Não Weasley não tens."

"Então porque a pergunta estúpida professor?" – Perguntou ela virando-se para o homem e encontrando-o com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Apenas curiosidade ruiva."

"Ora Malfoy, estás a fazer-me perder tempo."

"Sabes Weasley, não devias de ter dito isso, pois estava tentado a dizer que não precisavas do trabalho para amanhã. Mas depois do que me disseste mudei de ideias. Quero-o para amanhã e a pesquisa tem que ter….150 cm."

"O QUÊ?"

"Qual foi a parte que não percebeste?"

"150 Cm? Mas isso é imenso, eu não vou conseguir."

Mais uma vez Draco sorriu vitorioso, olhou em volta e puxou a ruiva pelo braço, aproximando-a de si.

"É para aprenderes a não me responder...ruiva!" – disse antes de a deixar novamente sozinha.

«150 Cm! Eu não acredito, já não bastava ter que fazer a porcaria do trabalho, agora tem que ter 150 cm. Eu não mereço. Mas ele me paga, vai ser um trabalho tão bom que ele vai ser obrigado a dar-me boa nota!» – pensava ela enquanto se sentava na escrivaninha, pronta e decidida a trabalhar.

Abriu o livro de poções, a primeira coisa a fazer seria o resumo, era o mais rápido e fácil. Suspirou longamente enquanto pegava na pena e começava a pensar o que escrever.  
Longos minutos se passaram e a ruiva começava a sentir-se cansada, mas não podia desistir, o resumo estava quase terminado, e ainda faltava fazer a pesquisa.

"Gi, estás a fazer o trabalho?" – Perguntou Gabi quando apareceu no dormitório.

"Sim. Mas fala baixo, as outras já dormem."

"Lógico que sim, são duas da manhã."

"Já! Raios tenho que me despachar, ainda me falta a pesquisa, e tem que ter 150 cm."

"Bem, boa sorte….eu até te ajudava, mas estou morta de sono."

"Dorme Gabriela, é melhor."

"Então boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Segundos depois a ruiva fechava o livro de poções.

«Pronto o resumo já está….só falta a pesquisa.»

Abriu o livro que tinha trazido da biblioteca, e procurou o que lá havia sobre a poção.

«Até tem muita coisa, juntamente com o que sei, e com o que está no livro de poções, sou capaz de fazer uma pesquisa com mais de 150 cm!» – pensou ela com um sorriso. - «Ele vai tirar da face aquele sorriso idiota….bem é melhor não, o sorriso fica-lhe bem. Ok que pensamento estúpido.»

Abanou levemente a cabeça para afastar os últimos pensamentos, e tentou concentrar-se no trabalho.

Era difícil, afinal ela estava com muito sono, e o facto de o sorriso sarcástico de Draco não lhe sair da cabeça também não ajudava muito.  
Olhou para o relógio, e viu serem 5 da manhã. Pousou a pena por segundos e levou as mãos aos olhos esfregando-os, na tentativa de afastar o sono.

O episódio da biblioteca apareceu na sua mente, o cheiro dele, o olhar frio dele sobre o seu, o cabelo loiro dele a bater-lhe na face, o corpo dele junto ao seu. Era tudo tão incrivelmente bom e errado.  
Ginny sabia que naquela altura desejou que ele não se afastasse, que ele ficasse lá, para sempre.  
Pensamento errado, ela sabia-o, mas não podia negar, Draco Malfoy era um belo homem, o mais belo que ela já vira.

«Mas já chega de pensar naquele idiota, tenho que terminar o trabalho, só faltam 30 cm!»

Quando Gabriela acordou as 7 da manha, olhou para a escrivaninha da ruiva e não a encontrou, apenas viu o trabalho dela.

"Ginny!" – Chamou a morena.

"Estou aqui." – Disse a ruiva saindo da casa de banho, com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo. – "Estava a tomar banho."

"Já acordada!"

"Eu não dormi nada Gabi, terminei o trabalho á 15 minutos. Estou morta de sono, por isso fui tomar um banho frio, para ver se acordo."

"Bem….ao menos fizeste tudo."

"Tudinho como ele me pediu."

"Óptimo. Agora sai da frente amiga que eu preciso de tomar um banho rápido também."

Enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal Ginny virou-se para a amiga e comentou:

"A tua relação com o Peter vai cada vez melhor."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Desapareces todas as noites, e ontem só voltaste ás 2."

"É vai boa mesmo." – Finalizou a morena com um sorriso.

Ginevra olhou para o horário, teriam poções á primeira hora, como quase sempre, apenas á segunda tinham á segunda hora.

«Óptima, estou desejosa de ver a cara dele quando lhe entregar o trabalho!»

Assim que a ruiva se sentou na mesa, Draco olhou para ela e caminhou vagarosamente até á sua mesa.

"Então, o trabalho?"

"Está todo aqui….professor." – respondeu ela com orgulho.

"Óptimo. 10 Pontos para os Gryffindores."

Ginny ficou com a boca aberta. 10 Pontos por ela ter feito o trabalho, ele tinha dado 10 pontos á equipa que sempre odiou.

«O Mundo está do avesso. Ele está estranho. Primeiro vem dar aulas, enquanto deveria ser comensal, agora dá-me 10 pontos. Uau!»

"Hoje vamos apenas dar teoria, na próxima aula faremos a poção. Tudo o que vou escrever no quadro e para vocês copiarem." – Disse a voz de Draco, voz essa que para Ginny soou incrivelmente longe.

A ruiva olhou para ele, não podia negar, mais uma vez ele estava lindo. O cabelo caia-lhe para a frente dos olhos, e de vez em quando ele levava a mão e afastava-os. Trajava umas calças negras, que lhe ficavam extremamente bem, e a camisa cinza realçava a cor dos seus olhos.

«Gabi tem razão, ele é um pão! Mas que pensamentos são estes! A falta de sono deve de me estar a fazer mal!»

Começou a copiar o que ele escrevia, mas depressa o sono tomou conta dela. Encostou a cabeça aos braços sem se preocupar com mais nada, e adormeceu.  
Dormia profundamente quando sentiu alguém tocar na sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e apenas encontrou os do seu professor.

"O sono foi bom Weasley?"

"Oh não, adormeci."

"Sim….e a aula toda. Teus colegas já foram embora."

"Eu não queria…foi sem querer."

Viu Draco sentar-se na mesa em frente dela, como no dia anterior. Ele olhou-a por momentos sem dizer nada, e em seguida sorriu.

"Queres o quê Malfoy, outro trabalho?"

"Não. Diz-me uma coisa, tens aulas hoje á tarde?"

"Não, hoje não."

"Que bom, assim podes dormir."

"Estás preocupado com o meu sono?"

"Mas é claro ruivinha, eu não te quero a dormir logo á noite durante a detenção."

"Detenção! Mas que detenção?"

"És assim tão lenta! Dormiste na aula, querias o quê? Que te desse mais 10 pontos? Não me parece, vais mesmo cumprir detenção hoje de noite."

"Treino."

"Não me interessa nada se tens treino, ruiva, devias de ter pensado nisso antes."

"Ora, eu não teria adormecido se não fosse o trabalho imbecil que me mandaste." – Disse ela levantando-se, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e se postasse em frente dele.

"Se não te tivesses esquecido do 1º trabalho de casa eu não tu teria mandado, não tenho culpa se foste irresponsável."

"Vocês dos Slytherin são todos iguais, sempre a querer fazer mal aos outros."

"Ora não fui eu que virei comensal, foi o teu namoradinho." – Comentou ele azedo.

A ruiva sentiu-se quente. Odiava que lhe lembrassem o que se tinha passado no ano passado.

"Não sei o que tens a ver com isso, nem tu nem ninguém. E ele não é meu namorado….não mais."

Draco olhou-a fixamente, pôde ver que ela estava quase a chorar. Não iria querer vê-la chorar, e muito menos chorar por algo que ele lhe dissera. Num movimento impensado ele puxou-a por um braço de encontro ao seu peito e abraçou-a.

"Não vais chorar pois não?"

"Não." – Respondeu ela inspirando o perfume delicioso dele.

"Óptimo, então podes sair."

"Eu vou sair, se me largares." – Murmurou ela.

Draco afastou-a ligeiramente do seu corpo, mas manteve as mãos nos ombros dela. Durante momentos olharam um nos olhos do outro, até que o loiro pestanejou e disse:

"Depois do jantar, aqui. Sem falta."

A ruiva nada disse, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e em seguida saiu da sala, sentindo-se vermelha.

**Fim do 3º capitulo**

**N/A: **Primeiro que tudo agradeço os comentários….foi bom lê-los e saber que estão a gostar, mas continuo um pouco deprimida, como podem constatar através da minha short "Olhares tristes.", se estivesse no meu estado normal não teria escrito aquilo.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e agora os agradecimentos particulares.

**Kika:** que tal formar-mos um clube, só nos falta os pompons e as mini-saias, já temos a musica, a dança, e também o estado de espírito perfeito. O que achas? Eu começo a achar boa ideia. Que fique aqui escrito para sempre, eu não sou da mesma opinião da mulher horrorosa, mesmo porque sei que não há ninguém, o que é pena. As ideias podem continuar boas como tu dizes, mas não tenho paxorra para escrever……é isso…..JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: ainda bem que gostaste da short, e que achaste que tinha lógica. Fico feliz por isso. Em relação a esta fic….é ela é uma menina má…quanto aos beijos….logo virão…..acho que não demora muita, acho que……ainda bem que achas o Draco 10, ele pode parecer meio meiguinho, mas puxa ele é professor e depois tem quase 19 anos, já não é criança. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, eu também espero que esta fase passe e depressa, mas não está dando resultado. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: calma, respira as acções logo virão…..calminha. espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS! ah, já leste a short "Olhares tristes."? Se não leste e quiseres ler, estás á vontade (e esta foi a publicidade que fiz a mim mesma).

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: ainda o achas bonzinho? Bem talvez, mas tenta perceber ele é professor e depois já está mais maduro. É essa a razão espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….Jinhos!

**G.W.M:** ainda bem que gostas da parte dele sentado…..nao demorei para actualizar….e prometo que a action não demora. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Lullaby Night**: ainda bem que gostaste da ideia. Espero que continues a gostar. Jinhos!

**BiaMalfoy84**: actualizei rápido, eu acho. Ainda bem que gostaste das conversas dele, e das deste capitulo o que achaste? Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….Jinhos!

**Miaka:** ainda bem que estás a gostar. Ainda bem que achas que faz sentido ele estar a ser tão bonzinho, mas neste capítulo acho que ele já pegou mais no pé dela. Eu acho. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem, agradeço tuas ideias, mas é assim, esta fic está terminada, eu não tenho ideias é para escrever fics novas. Apenas shorts (por falar nisso, já leste "Olhares tristes"?). Mas obrigado na mesma se não tivesse escrito possivelmente utilizava tuas ideias. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: é claro que ela vai gostar das aulas….mas é claro. Ainda bem que estas a gostar, isso deixa-me feliz. Espero que tenhas gostado…..Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: ainda bem que adoras-te, espero não ter demorado a actualizar. Jinhos!

**Bem vamos um momento de publicidade:**

**Quem ainda não leu pode ir ler (e comentar) a minha mais recente short: _Olhares tristes_**

**E já agora leiam o 1º capítulo (e comentem) a fic que estou a escrever em conjunto com a Kika Felton (está no nome dela e não no meu) e chama-se. _Mais que uma janela._**

**Passado este momento, tenho a dizer….o próximo capítulo virá conforme os reviews que receber……e acho que vocês gostariam de saber como será a Detenção dela, por isso se querem ler toca a COMENTAR! Quero muito comentários….é isso….JINHOS! **


	4. Detenção

**4º Capitulo **

**Detenção**

Ginny saiu da sala de poções com a cabeça a andar á roda.

«O que foi aquilo! Aquele abraço! Os olhares fixos e penetrantes! O que se passou comigo naquela sala quando sentiu o corpo dele junto ao meu! Mas o que se passa comigo! Estou a ficar louca, só pode. E ainda por cima vou ter que cumprir detenção hoje á noite!» – pensava ela confusa entrando na sala de Transfiguração mesmo a tempo.

Sentou-se calmamente e tentou tomar atenção a tudo o que era dito pela professora, mas ao contrário do que era normal, ela não conseguiu prender sua atenção por mais de 5 minutos.

«E logo eu que adoro esta disciplina!» – pensou irritada. «Tenho que parar de pensar no Malfoy. Ele pode ser bonito, mas não deixa de ser um Malfoy e ainda por cima meu professor de poções!"»

Quando saiu da aula a ruiva sentiu a amiga ao seu lado.

"Ginny o que o Malfoy te disse?"

"Deu-me uma detenção. Tenho que a ir cumprir hoje de noite."

"Pois, dormiste a aula toda. Eu ainda tentei acordar-te, mas ele mandou-me parar."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, eu ainda não tinha reparado que tu estavas a dormir, só reparei quando o vi a olhar atentamente para ti, e nessa altura fiz menção de te acordar, mas ele proibiu, dizendo que tu devias de estar cansada, e proibi-nos de fazer barulho durante o resto da aula."

"Ele é louco." – Disse a ruiva, enquanto seu coração batia apressadamente.

"Talvez. Mas diz-me como vais cumprir detenção com tanto sono?"

"Ainda bem que falas nisso. Tenho que falar com Amy, e dizer-lhe que o treino será adiado para outro dia, e vou dormir toda a tarde."

"Ah….fazes bem. Olha eu vou por aqui, vou ter adivinhação."

"Então até ao almoço, eu vou ter latim."

"Até ao almoço."

A ruiva continuou seu caminho até á sala de latim, tentando de todas as maneiras não pensar no olhar cinza, frio e belo de Draco, no seu cabelo loiro, no seu corpo maravilhosamente estrutural e perfeito. Mas não conseguia.

«Que pensamentos tão estúpidos, como posso estar a pensar nele! Nós somos tão diferentes, diferentes demais, até parecemos de mundos diferentes, como se fossemos de dois mundos!»

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

_**A paradise untouched by man**_

_**Within this world blessed with love**_

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

_**Softly tread the sand below your feet now**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

Entrou na sala e infelizmente seus pensamentos não mudaram, e ela continuou a pensar no seu irritante professor de poções.

Depois de almoço a ruiva caminhou até ao seu dormitório, tinha que dormir, necessitava dormir.

Mal fechou os olhos caiu no sono.

_Encontrava-se numa sala escura, completamente sozinha e assustada. Não sabia o que fazer, já tinha desistido de pedir ajuda, ninguém aparecia._

_Sentou-se no chão duro e frio da sala, e no mesmo instante sentiu um arrepio. Abraçou-se aos próprios joelhos e enterrou a cara neles, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face._

"_Shi." – Disse uma voz ao pé dela fazendo-a parar de chorar._

_De onde vinha aquela voz! Ela estava sozinha!_

_Levantou a cabeça e reparou numa par de olhos a fitarem-na._

"_Não chores mais, eu estou aqui." – Disse o homem, tocando-lhe na face e fazendo-a tremer ao de leve._

"_Draco!"_

"_Olá ruiva." – Murmurou ele antes de unir os lábios aos dela._

Ginevra abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

«Um sonho, foi apenas um sonho com ele. Mas então porque me sinto tremer, porquê!»

Sentou-se na cama e abanou a cabeça. Aqueles pensamentos eram tão incrivelmente errados, o sonho fora tão estupidamente bom, e ela já não sabia o que pensar mais. Não queria sonhar com ele, e muito menos pensar nele, mas havia algo, algo diferente, algo irritante que fazia com que ela sempre pensasse nele.

"Mas eu não quero, não posso e não devo." – Disse ela para si, tentando em vão concentrar-se noutra coisa que não fosse no sorriso sarcástico de Draco e seu olhar gelado.

(…)

"Bem Gabi vou embora. Detenção com o Malfoy." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se da mesa depois do jantar.

"Até logo Gi."

"Adeus."

Enquanto caminhava para a sala de poções, a ruiva pensava na sua estúpida tarde. Tentara dormir, mas sempre sonhava com Draco, por isso a meio da tarde desistira de dormir, e decidira ler algo. Mas mais uma vez sua atenção não era muita e mal se descuidava pensava nele.

Como aquela situação era irritante, muito irritante.

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees**_

_**Only love can enter here**_

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

Entrou na sala e viu-o logo. Estava sentado na cadeira e escrevi algo num pergaminho.

"Finalmente Weasley."

"Ora vim depois de jantar, não disseste as horas certas."

Ele levantou o olhar do pergaminho e olhou directamente para ela. Ginny encolheu-se por segundos, mas não se demonstrou intimidada e muito menos nervosa, apesar de estar assim.

"O que terei de fazer?"

"Limpar a sala toda."

"Como?"

"Como o quê? Tens que limpar a sala….sem magia." – Completou ele sarcasticamente antes de se levantar.

Ginny nada disse, apenas seguiu os movimentos dele com o olhar, e viu-o caminhar até á sala de arrumações. Segundos depois ele aparecia ao pé dela com um balde e um pano na mão.

"Podes começar ruiva."

Ela bufou e tirou o material da mão dele vendo-o sorrir maldosamente. Afastou-se do homem e meteu o balde no chão, em seguida despiu a capa, não iria limpar a sala com a capa.

Podia sentir o olhar penetrante dele nas suas costas, mas ela não se virou para encara-lo. Encheu o balde com água e detergente, e ajoelhou-se no chão, começando a limpar o chão.

Draco tinha o olhar pregado nela. Via a maneira como ela se movimentava, e julgou-se por causa dos pensamentos pecaminoso que estava tendo, pensamentos esses que não o tinham abandonado todo o dia.  
Suspirou longamente e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, desviando a custo o olhar do corpo fantástico da ruiva e olhando para o pergaminho.

Ginny começava a sentir-se cansada, á mais de uma hora que fazia limpezas, e ainda nem ia a meio. Levantou-se e olhou para o lado, teria que limpar todos os frascos do móvel.

«Que seca!»

Fez um esforço enorme para levantar o balde, e quando o conseguiu levantar cambaleou um pouco, mas acabou por deixar a água com detergente entornar-se.  
Mas o pior foi que não a entornou para o chão, pois o loiro estava ao seu lado, e levou com ela toda, ficando molhado.

Draco tinha se levantado para ajuda-la a levantar o balde, visto ter reparado que ela não conseguia faze-lo sozinha. Ledo enganado. Assim que se aproximou dela, a ruiva levantou o balde, mas a idiota tinha entornado a agua toda em cima dele.

"Vê o que fizeste Weasley." – Rosnou ele.

"Foi sem querer. E depois quem te manda estar ai, devias de estar a escrever o que escrevias."

"Vim-te ajudar sua imbecil." – Disse ele olhando-a com fúria.

Ginny sentiu-se quente, devia de estar vermelha. Mas ainda ficou mais quando o viu a tirar a camisola. Prendeu a respiração e tentou desviar o olhar dos músculos dele, mas não era possível.

Draco apercebeu-se do fascínio que ela demonstrou pelo seu peito bem definido, e fez de propósito quando se aproximou dela e perguntou:

"Esqueces-te a detenção ruivinha?"

Ela em vez de responder, levou os olhos para o antebraço dele, onde havia uma cicatriz pequena mas profunda. Levou a mão á ferida antiga e Draco ficou sem reacção.

_**Raise your head up**_

_**Lift high the load**_

_**Take strength from those that need you**_

_**Build high the walls**_

_**Build strong the beams**_

_**A new life is waiting**_

_**But danger's no stranger here**_

_**No words describe a mother's tears**_

_**No words can heal a broken heart**_

_**A dream is gone, but where there's hope**_

Aquela cicatriz havia sido feita quando ele tinha 16 anos, num dia em que esgrimira com seu pai. E agora ela passava os dedos finos em torno dela. Engoliu em seco, e afastou o braço.

"Termina a detenção." – Disse baixo antes de se dirigir para o seu dormitório.

Ginny olhou em volta e viu tudo molhado. Iria ter mais trabalho agora.

«Bem vamos lá trabalhar!»

Ouviu quando ele voltou á sala minutos depois, mas não se atreveu a olhá-lo, assim como suspeitou que ele não pousara os olhos nela.

Já a noite ia alta quando ela finalmente terminou a detenção. Caminhou até á secretaria dele e pousou os olhos no pergaminho.

«É uma poção, ele está a escrever uma poção.»

"Eu já terminei."

"Volta amanhã."

"O quê! Nem pensar, a detenção era só hoje."

"E achas que vou deixar-te ir embora sem te fazer pagar o episódio da camisola encharcada?" – Perguntou ele levantando-se e caminhando até ela.

"Não foi culpa minha." – Murmurou ela.

"Minha é que não foi de certeza."

"É branco."

"O quê?"

"O primeiro ingrediente da poção é sangue de unicórnio branco e não negro."

O homem piscou várias vezes antes de sorrir e perguntar:

"Gostas assim tanto de poções?"

"Porque perguntas isso?"

"Teu trabalho está…perfeito. E o facto de me teres corrigido. Leva-me a querer que gostas mesmo de poções."

"Sim eu gosto. Quando sair daqui quero ser medi – bruxa, e para isso preciso de poções."

"Medi – bruxa? Porquê?"

"Por causa da guerra, quero ajudar quem necessita."

"E se já não houver guerra?" – Perguntou ele aproximando-se dela.

"Quero ter meu próprio negócio. Um negocio de cosméticos naturais, feito com as poções."

"Entendo."

"E tu? Porque estas a dar aulas?"

"Snape me pediu, e eu aceitei. Mas será só por este ano, depois vou embora."

"E vais fazer…?"

"Tratar do negócio da família."

"Claro….o negocio dos Malfoy's. Por momentos esqueci que eras um Malfoy."

"Esquece novamente." – Murmurou ele antes de aproximar os lábios dos dela e beijá-la.

O beijo fora calmo ao início, mas depressa Draco começou a beijá-la com mais vontade fazendo com que a ruiva se agarrasse á camisa dele para não cair. O homem encostou Ginny á mesa e pousou as mãos na cintura dela.

Puxava-a para si tornando o beijo cada vez mais intenso. Não queria parar, não agora que a estava a beijar, e sabia que ela também não queria parar, pois as mãos dela no seu pescoço demonstravam a vontade que ela tinha que o beijo continuasse.

Por momentos ele afastou os lábios dos dela, e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Isto é totalmente errado." – Murmurou ela sentindo os lábios dele no seu pescoço.

"E julgas que eu não sei ruiva?"

Ouviu-a sorrir antes de voltar a beijar os lábios dela. E aquele fora ainda mais arrebatador do que o outro.

"Tenho que ir Draco."

"Não propriamente Ginevra, não propriamente." – Sussurrou ele sentando-a na mesa.

Suas mãos acariciavam as coxas dela enquanto a beijava. Tinha que parar, era o mais certo, não podia continuar a beijá-la, ela era sua aluna, não podia, não devia, mas queria.

Afastou os lábios dos dela e disse:

"Acho mais sensato ires, não que queria, mas deves ir."

"Sim, eu sei." – Murmurou ela saindo de cima da mesa, e caminhando até á porta.

"Ruiva, a detenção mantém-se. Amanhã depois de jantar novamente."

Ela acenou afirmativamente antes de sair da sala, mais baralhada do que da última vez.

_**Somewhere something is calling for you**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

_**(Phil Collins – Two Worlds)**_

**Fim do 4º capitulo**

**N/A: **aqui está o capitulo….e vejam só teve beijos….e não era para ter….minha ideia inicial era eles estarem alguns capítulos sem beijos, mas eu acabei por virar tudo de pernas para o ar, como sempre….e dei um jeito de isto ficar mais interessante….pois uma fic sem acção torna-se secante….e eu acho que a tornei um pouco interessante….depois terão que dizer, nos próximos capítulos….

**Kika**: ah, alegria a Aparição já terminou…já a lemos…..acho que nunca demorei tantos meses para ler um livrinho….andava a lê-lo muito vagarosamente desde o mês de Agosto….que felicidade….terminou finalmente. Eu sei, os próximos capítulos são os teus favoritos….lembro-me de teres dito que este beijo tinha sido cedo demais….mas eu consegui abrandar não foi? Não ficou tão "rápido" como pareça, pois não? Bem é só….xauzinho!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: espero que tenhas gostado deste detenção….e bem, o abraço foi assim meio que atirado, eu sei….e na verdade achei estes beijos também um pouco depressa, mas olha, foi o que saiu. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: este teve…m pouco, mas teve action, como querias…..espero não ter demorado a postar….e espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: é eu sei o que tu queres, mas ainda falta muito para o final, por isso vai lendo capitulo a capitulo é melhor. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…e claro que comentes…Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: eu acho que é normal gostares de escrever finais tristes e não gostares de os ler…..eu também sou assim….pois eu até gosto de escrever finais tristes, mas ás vezes não estou com o espírito e acaba saindo final feliz, outras vez quase que me matam por causa de final triste e eu sou literalmente obrigada a escrever outro final….mas ODEIO ler fics com finais tristes. Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, teve um pouco de nada de action, mas mesmo sendo poço espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mystica Black**: eu acho que não demorei muito, e estou a actualizar, porque nesta semana não terei mais hipóteses, pois tenho que estudar. Bem espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e claro espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é as coisas estão esquentado e eu diria que para os dois lados, acho que os ligeiros pensamentos dele deixaram isso bem explicito. Espero que te tenha deixado menos curiosa…JINHOS!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que a fic fica melhor a cada actualização, espero que este capitulo tenha ficado melhor que o anterior. E claro espero que tenhas gostado desta detenção. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: uau, deixei-te abobalhada. Que bom! Eu não sou nem serei malvada….não muito pelo menos….espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter**: bonzinho? Bem eu acho que continua a ter lógica, ele é professor não deve maltratar mal seus alunos e depois cresceu…não é mais criança. Mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Mi-Evans**: é, eu sei que não combina com o jeito, mas queria uma fic diferente, e depois tens razão, ele fica bem como professor. Espero que continues a gostar e a comentar. JINHOS!

**Isa**: espero que a curiosidade tenha diminuído, ou não….porque assim continuas a ler. JINHOS!

**Soi**: acho que todas queríamos um professor assim….e mais, uma detenção como esta. Mas nem tudo é possível. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Jamelia Millian**: espero que tenha ficado bom, que tenhas gostado…e espero mesmo que achem que a fic promete. Comenta ok! JINHOS!

**Bem…bem….estou feliz tive muitos comentários….OBRIGADO….mas vou continuar a querer muitos comentários……para mim a partir de este capitulo é que a fic se torna interessante….eu acho. **

**Aproveito para fazer propaganda….quem ainda não deu uma espreitadela na fic Mais que uma janela….faz favor de ir lá….que ela é escrita por mim e pela Kika…..é isso.**

**Quero REVIEWS! MUITOS REVIEWS! JINHOS!**


	5. Doente

**5º Capitulo **

**Doente**

Quem disse que ela não podia estar totalmente confusa! Quem disse que um beijo não causaria o pior transtorno e a maior confusão! Ela esperava que ninguém, pois se alguém o dissesse estava redondamente enganada, afinal ela estava extremamente confusa.

«Eu beijei-o! Meu Merlin…eu não acredito que o beijei. Eu beijei o Malfoy, pior, eu beijei meu professor de poções! Eu estou louca….definitivamente louca!»

Entrou devagar no dormitório, de modo a não acordar as colegas, e deitou-se na cama em posição fetal. Fechou os olhos com vontade de dormir, mas não era capaz. O sabor dele, o toque das mãos dele na sua cintura e nas suas coxas. Nada disso a deixava dormir.

«Mas eu tenho que dormir, estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Eu tenho, quero, e devo dormir! Tenho que parar de me lembrar do beijo…foi só um beijo ora bolas…um beijo que não voltará a acontecer….eu juro!»

Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas desta vez com mais força. Pediu mentalmente para o sono vir, e finalmente ele veio.

"Ginny! Ginny acorda." – Dizia insistentemente Gabriela abanando a ruiva.

"Não quero….dói-me a cabeça….deixa-me ficar aqui." – Resmungou ela tapando a cabeça.

A morena sentou-se ao lado da amiga e pousou-lhe a mão na testa.

"Bem Gi…estás doente…cheia de febre."

A ruiva resmungou algo que a outra captou como sendo um deixa-me em paz.

"O melhor é ires até a enfermaria."

"Vou mais tarde…. Agora quero dormir mais um pouco."

"Tudo bem….eu vou tomar o pequeno – almoço."

"Força…."

Ginny ouviu a amiga sair do quarto e logo a seguir sentiu a dor de cabeça ficar mais forte. Rodou na cama tentando adormecer novamente, mas o sono não viera mais.

Levantou-se calmamente e nesse mesmo instante sentiu-se tonta, e foi obrigada a segurar-se á cama.

«Ao menos não terei que ir a poções! Graças a Merlin.» – Pensou ela tristemente.

Caminhou até ao banheiro e quando olhou o seu reflexo assustou-se. Estava incrivelmente pálida e com grandes olheiras.

«Raios! Estou horrível.»

Minutos depois ela saiu do dormitório e caminhou lentamente até á ala hospitalar, parando de vez em quando, por causa das tonturas constantes.

Sentia a dor de cabeça mais forte, e sentia-se cada vez mais quente. Não podia negar…estava doentíssima.

Entrou na ala hospitalar e sentou-se numa das camas. A enfermeira estava a tratar doutro aluno e por isso esperou durante minutos.

"Ginny querida o que tens?"

"Dor de cabeça, tonturas e febre."

Madame Pomfrey pousou a mão na testa da menina e suspirou.

"Tens toda a razão. Mas o pior é que a poção para a febre acabou. Espera um pouco." – Pediu a mulher dirigindo-se ao aluno que tinha acabado de tratar.

Momentos depois o rapaz saiu da enfermaria e a enfermeira caminhou novamente até ao pé da ruiva.

"Ora bem, vamos lá ver o que se passa contigo."

Depois e observar a ruiva atentamente a mulher desapareceu por segundos, voltando depois com dois frascos.

"Um para as tonturas outro para a dor de cabeça. Bebe tudo." – Disse dando os frascos á menina.

Ginny olhou para o conteúdo de ambos os frascos e torceu o nariz. Assim que levou o primeiro líquido á boca engasgou-se.

"É horrível."

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim é para beber tudo."

Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos levando de novo o frasco á boca, e bebeu tudo de uma só vez. Depois de beber o primeiro olhou para o segundo, voltou a fechar os olhos e levou aquele frasco aos lábios.  
Era ainda mais intragável do que o primeiro, e por isso fechou os olhos com mais força. Por momentos jurou ouvir alguém rir da atitude dela.

Quando abriu os olhos, depois de beber tudo, levou o maior susto da sua vida.

Era suposto encontrar Madame Pomfrey a olhar para ela, mas em vez da enfermeira ela viu um homem…loiro, com olhos cinzas, e que sorria sarcasticamente.

"Então foi por tua causa que mandaram o desgraçado do pirralho do 3º ano á minha sala."

"Á tua sala?"

"Poção para a febre ruiva." – Respondeu ele estendo a mão e entregando o frasco á menina.

"Obrigado Malfoy."

Ele sorriu novamente, e nesse instante ela baixou os olhos corando. Felizmente Madame Pomfrey voltou para ao pé dela, e terminou com o momento constrangedor para a ruiva.

"Oh professor Malfoy já aí esta. Agradeço-lhe muito a poção."

"Ela logo á noite pode cumprir detenção?" – Perguntou ele virando o olhar para a enfermeira.

"Bem, não é aconselhável. Eu não vou deixar que ela assista ás aulas de hoje, para poder descansar. Não creio que a detenção durante a noite seja uma boa ideia."

Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e por momentos ficou calado, mas acabou por dizer:

"Far-lhe-á assim tanto mal?"

«Diga que sim. Não quero estar na mesma sala com ele hoje…sozinha! Por favor diga que sim!» – pensou a ruiva esperançosa.

"Não, não fará."

"Então Weasley, logo á noite depois de jantar na minha sala." – Disse ele antes de sair da ala hospitalar.

"Idiota Malfoy." – Praguejou ela irritada.

"Calma querida. Até parece que não sabes como ele é."

"Ás vezes não sei. Ás vezes." – Murmurou ela mais para si do que para a mulher.

Minutos depois ela saiu da enfermaria. Caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores, quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

Parou por momentos e viu um rapaz se aproximar. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos-escuros cortados á tigela, seu sorriso era sincero e genuíno, e seu olhar verde-escuro derretia qualquer uma.

"Olá Ginny." – Cumprimentou ele quando se chegou ao pé da ruiva.

"Olá Jonathan!"

"É Jon….Ginevra."

"Sabes que prefiro Jonathan. Amo o nome."

"És estranha, minha querida."

Ela riu antes de voltar a caminhar ao longo do corredor.

"E então porque estás por aqui?"

"Não tenho aulas a esta hora."

"Uau que bom."

"E tu Gi?"

"Acordei doente, e por isso fui até á ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey liberou-me do resto das aulas de hoje."

"Isso sim é sorte."

Ela sorriu para ele e assim que deram a curva, ela sentiu-se ir contra alguém.

"Peço desculpa…….professor." – completou assim que viu quem era.

«Será possível ele aparecer sempre á minha frente!»

Draco pousou os olhos primeiramente em Ginny e depois no rapaz. Segundos depois voltou a encarar a ruiva e viu-a pálida demais. Ela tossiu durante uns momentos e ele nada disse.

Passou rente a ela em seguida fazendo-a tremer por instantes.

"Estás bem?"

"Claro Jonathan. Vamos até á cozinha? Não tomei o café da manhã."

"Claro. Vamos lá." – Concordou ele pegando na mão da ruiva.

O dia passou calmamente, durante a manhã Ginevra andou acompanhada pelo amigo, mas de tarde enfiou-se na biblioteca, visto estarem todos em aulas.

«Ao menos vou actualizar-me em relação ás novas poções!» – pensou ela indo buscar um livro enorme e abrindo-o em cima de uma mesa, no canto da biblioteca.

Os minutos passavam sem que a ruiva desse conta. Estava muito interessada nas poções que lia, tirava inúmeros apontamentos e as horas iam passando.

Ao final da tarde sentiu alguém ao seu lado. Virou-se calmamente e pôde ver Draco.

"Posso sentar-me?"

"Sim." – Respondeu ela voltando a olhar para o livro.

Durante longos minutos o silêncio reinou na mesa, Ginny parecia ler, mas sua atenção tinha desaparecido no momento em que o vira.

Farto do silêncio ligeiramente constrangedor Draco disse:

"Sobre o que se passou ontem."

"E o que se passou ontem?"

"O….beijo."

"O que tem? Foi apenas um beijo." – Disse ela olhando-o por segundos.

"Certo….tens razão."

Ela voltou a olhar para o livro, para não corar. Não aguentava olhar muito tempo para ele.

Mais uma vez voltaram a ficar em silêncio, e Ginny pode ouvir ele levantar-se.

"Hoje depois de jantar…."

"Já sei Malfoy."

"Não sabes nada Weasley." – Disse ele ligeiramente irritado. – "Depois de jantar podes ir dormir. Não quero ser culpado pela tua doença. Não vais cumprir detenção hoje, mas amanhã voltas. Ouviste?"

Ela olhou chocada para ele.

«Mudou de ideias! UAU!»

"Obrigado….professor." – agradeceu ela com um sorriso.

Draco virou costas e segundos depois ela deixou de o ver.

Poucos minutos depois ela própria abandonou a biblioteca. Caminhava vagarosamente até ao Salão, visto serem horas de jantar.

Assim que se sentou na mesa, olhou para a mesa de professores, de modo a ver Draco. Ele encontrava-se sentado ao lado da nova professora de herbologia, a Mary Moore.

Uma mulher muito atraente, longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis profundos, pele branca e perfeita, um corpo estrutural.  
E o pior, ela sorria maravilhada para o que ele dizia, e o homem quase que bebia as palavras que ela pronunciava.

Ginny olhou para o prato irritada, chamando a atenção da amiga.

"Hei o que foi Gi?"

"Nada Gabriela, não foi nada." – Respondeu ela rudemente.

"Pronto, já cá não está mais quem falou." – Disse a morena voltando sua atenção para o prato.

«O que foi isto! Porque fiquei irritada com o facto de ele estar a falar com a Moore! Não devia….foi apenas um beijo….nada mais que um mero e insignificante beijo. Que estupidez!» – pensou ela irritada antes de bater com as mãos na mesa e se levantar.

A ruiva não reparou mas sua reacção foi seguida atentamente por duas pessoas diferentes. Um deles viu-a sair do Salão e apenas sorriu vitorioso, o outro correu atrás dela.

"Gi! Ginny espera!"

"O que foi Jonathan?"

"Calma, apenas estou preocupado. Estás bem?"

"Sim estou, desculpa a maneira como falei contigo. Eu vou-me deitar Jon. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã Ginny!"

Mas a ruiva não caminhou para a sua sala comum, vagueou durante longos minutos pelo castelo. Só quando era perto da hora de recolher é que ela decidiu dirigir-se para a torre dos Gryffindores.

"Ruiva." – Chamou uma voz por trás dela.

"O que é?"

"Era suposto estares na cama quentinha, para não ficares doente." – Comentou ele fazendo com que ela se virasse.

"Não era suposto estares a falar com a professora de Herbologia?"

"Ciúmes?"

"Vai-te matar Malfoy. Alguma vez eu teria ciúmes de ti? Pelo amor de Merlin."

Ele sorriu, vendo-a desaparecer do seu campo de visão.

«Mentirosa!» – pensou antes de caminhar para a sua sala.

Ginny entrou furiosa no dormitório. Quem ele pensava que era para lhe fazer aquela pergunta! E porque é que ela sabia que ele estava certo! Era tudo tão incrivelmente irritante, impensado e errado.

«Mas não consigo evitar!» – pensou derrotada deitando-se na cama, pedindo ao sono para vir.

**Fim do 5º capitulo**

N/A: eu adoro particularmente este capítulo. Eu sei, eu sei, não teve action Draco e Ginny, mas tentem compreender, ele é professor e ela aluna, seria um pouco estranho eles apaixonarem-se logo assim….ainda muita agua vai correr por baixo da ponte. Mas vamos aos agradecimentos, que são mais importantes de momento.

**Thai:** eu também adoro o Draco...de qualquer maneira….tem é que ser ele. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: eu lembro-me de teres gostado do "Vai-te matar Malfoy!", é tenho uma vaga memória disso. Totó? Não amiga…tu não és totó….eu sou lembras…ah e também sou parvinha…. Pronto…ok, ok…tu também és. Bem é isso (isto sim foi totó!) comenta……JINHOS!

**Soi**: no que vai dar? Bem neste capítulo apenas deu um ataque de ciúmes da parte dela. Mas quem sabe o que o futuro lhes reserva (ah parece anuncio a telenovela). Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS! Ah, é verdade, sim eu sou de Portugal.

**G.W.M**: interessante não significa que seja drama….muito pelo contrario, esta fic não é dramática….nada de nada…quer dizer, quase nada de nada. São interessantes pois diverti-me a escreve-los….bem…espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Reacção? Bem não houve muita pois não? A doença veio mesmo a calhar….mas ela deu graças por não ter eu ir à aula dela, não saberia como o enfrentar. Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Miaka**: é, não é apenas ela que tem problemas para dormir, ele também deve de ter. Ok, ele tem. MUITO? Oh, ela é casmurra, ela não terá tanto gosto assim….verás. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: ainda bem que ficas com vontade de ler….isso é bom. Bem, acho que ninguém se importava de ter uma detenção com um professor deste e que terminasse desta forma. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: espero que já estejas em de saúde. E claro, que a entrevista tenha corrido bem (smp keria ver um russo falar inglês, deve de ser hilário). E claro, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Mel:** espero que o capitulo não tenha demorado muito….e claro espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: quanto tempo sem responder um review teu! Bem, eu fiquei feliz quando disseste que tinhas gostado da fic toda…ainda bem. Agora espero pela tua nova fic…ah eu adoro a pequena. É isso….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: não te garanto nada…..em relação ao final eu não garanto nada. Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li:** é…altura de testes, nem me fales. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior, e espero que tenhas gostado deste também. JINHOS!

**Mystica Black**: Oh, o Snape teve que ir fazer uns assuntos, da ordem percebes. E então pediu ao seu melhor aluno, e preferido, para o substituir, apenas isso. É estudos é mau….mas como a fic está toda escrita é mais fácil….apenas tenho que ter tempo ara escrever as N/A. É isso….espero que tenhas gostado do Malfoy : não te preocupes o ritmo das cenas Draco e Ginny vão abrandar um pouco. Não significa que deixem de existir, apenas não ao aparecer como se calhar pensas…logo perdidos de amor um pelo outro….bem é isso….JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é Draco Malfoy é sem duvida alguma muito bem inventado…também quero um destes para mim….eu acho que a reacção deles foi boa…em especial a conversa na biblioteca. JINHOS!

**Bem, o próximo capitulo…vira conforme os review que tiver…se forem muitos na próxima semana eu actualizo…se não forem…vou deixar-vos sem capitulo….não é bom?**

**Não…eu não falo isso….mas se tiver muitos reviews certamente fico mais feliz…e vocês não me querem fazer feliz!**

**Pronto é só…espero que tenham gostado do capitulo….e já sabem COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	6. Beijos irritantes

**Beijos irritantes**

Sonhar com Draco Malfoy já não era uma coisa aconselhada para Ginevra, mas sonhar que ele andava aos beijos á professora de herbologia era ainda pior.

Ginny acordou ligeiramente irritada, afinal aqueles não eram sonhos para ela ter. Caminhou até ao banheiro, onde lavou a cara com água gelada. Minutos depois voltada ao dormitório já pronta para ir tomar o pequeno – almoço.

"Bom dia Gabi." – Cumprimentou a ruiva, vendo a amiga a terminar de se arranjar.

"Olá Gi. Então ontem não tiveste que cumprir detenção pois não?"

"Como sabes?"

"Quando regressei já dormias."

"É, o Malfoy liberou-me, por ter estado doente."

"Vês, e ainda falas mal dele."

"Eu não falo mal dele, apenas comento sobre ele."

A morena revirou os olhos, o que fez a ruiva rir.

"Vamos tomar o pequeno – almoço?" – Perguntou Gabi minutos depois.

"Vamos logo, estou a morrer de fome."

A ruiva encontrava-se a comer calmamente quando viu Jon a entrar no Salão.

"Tenho que lhe pedir a matéria de latim." – Murmurou ela.

"A falar sozinha Gi?"

"Mais ou menos, estava a dizer que tenho de pedir ao Jon a matéria de latim. Tu tens a de poções e transfiguração, só preciso da de latim."

"Ah o Jon!" – Comentou a morena com um sorriso perverso.

"Não gosto quando usas esse tom, e muito menos se ele vier acompanhado de um sorriso desses."

"Ora Ginny, tu sabes que o Jonathan anda atrás de ti desde o ano passado."

A ruiva olhou para o amigo e viu que a contemplava, corou ligeiramente sem intenção.

"Isso não significa nada Gabriela, nós somos apenas bons amigos."

"Sei!"

"Ora, não podemos é?"

"Claro que podem."

"Que tal irmos para a aula? Não me apetece chegar atrasada a poções." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se.

"A conversa não está é a agradar-te."

"Deixa de ser estúpida Gabriela, vamos logo." – Disse Ginevra puxando a amiga pelo braço.

Minutos depois ambas entravam na sala de poções, e a ruiva não se atreveu a olhar directamente para Draco. O sonho em que ele beijava a outra estava muito vivo na sua memória ainda….assim como o beijo deles.

"Ora bem, a aula de hoje vai ser fácil, apenas terão que preparar uma poção." – Disse o homem olhando para todos os alunos, excepto para a ruiva.

Ginny levantou-se e começou a prepara sua poção. Olhou atentamente para a receita e espantou-se, ela conhecia aquela receita, fora a que emendara no dia da sua detenção.

Suspirou longamente e abanou a cabeça, afastando da cabeça a noite da sua detenção. Voltou sua atenção para o trabalho, e começou a preparar a poção.

Minutos depois tinha quase tudo terminado.

"Não se esqueçam de tirar apontamentos sobre o que acontece na poção, no final da aula quero esses apontamentos na minha mesa, são para a avaliação." – Disse a voz de Draco, e Ginny suspeitou que ele estivesse perto dela.

Olhou para trás e viu-o a olhar para si. Durante poucos segundos seus olhares ficaram fixos, até que o homem desviou o seu para continuar a caminhar pela sala.

No final da aula, a ruiva estava satisfeita. Tinha feito bem sua poção, e estava confiante no que escrevera sobre ela. Podia dizer que aquela havia sido uma das melhores aulas de poções que já tivera.

«Vou ter uma óptima nota!» – pensou ela quando punha a folha de apontamentos na mesa do professor.

"Weasley, fica!" – Disse Draco vendo-a caminhar para a porta.

Ginny sentiu o coração bater mais forte. O que será que ele quereria para a mandar ficar depois da aula!

"Sim professor?" – Perguntou ela quando todos saíram.

O loiro caminhou até á sua secretaria e abriu uma das gavetas, sem dizer uma única palavra. Tirou lá de dentro um bloco de folhas, folhas essas que Ginevra reconheceu.

"Toma ruiva, teu trabalho. Foi muito bom, mesmo." – Disse ele entregando-o á menina.

"Obrigado Dra….Malfoy." – agradeceu ela antes de sair disparada da sala, em direcção aos campos, para ir ter trato com as criaturas magicas.

O resto da manhã passou bem, e á hora de almoço e ruiva procurou Jon com o olhar, mas no o viu na mesa da sua equipa, Ravenclaw.

"Onde estará o Jonathan?"

"Na biblioteca." – Respondeu Colin sentando-se ao lado dela. – "Foi para lá mesmo agora."

"Óptimo, é que necessito de falar com ele. Vemo-nos na aula." – Disse ela levantando-se.

Não foi muito complicado encontrar o rapaz, ele encontrava-se na zona dos livros de feitiços que era sua matéria favorita.

"Olá Jon." – Cumprimentou ela atrás dele.

"Olá Gi. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo óptimo. Olha será que me podes fazer um grande favor."

"Sabes que faço tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance." – Murmurou ele pegando nas mãos dela.

"Era para me emprestares o teu caderno de latim, para copiar a aula de ontem, visto ter faltado."

"Mas é claro que te empresto, isso nem se pergunta."

A ruiva sorriu, e foi com surpresa que sentiu a mão de rapaz passar ao de leve na sua face.

Draco caminhava pelo meio das estantes, tinha que ir á procura de um livro de feitiços que necessitava. Parou em frente de umas estantes altas, sem fazer barulho, apenas olhando para o casal que se encontrava um pouco á sua frente.

A ruiva ficou estática com o gesto do amigo, e mais estática ficou quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele de encontro aos seus, para um beijo delicado e calmo.

O loiro estreitou os olhos, olhando atentamente a cena por uns segundos, até ficar enojado e virar costas, saindo da biblioteca, esquecendo-se completamente da razão que lá o levará.

«O de Draco era diferente!» – pensou a ruiva instantaneamente, quando o moreno tentava aprofundar o beijo.

Afastou-se em seguida, bruscamente, olhando para a cara de surpreendido dele.

"Jonathan desculpa mas nós não podemos. Eu… não posso beijar-te….estaria a enganar-te….eu…isto não pode voltar a acontecer."

"Quem deve de pedir desculpa sou eu Gi, mas é que não me contive. Prometo que não voltará a acontecer." – Disse o rapaz ligeiramente envergonhado.

"Certo, hã bem quando me podes emprestar os apontamentos?" – Perguntou ela pegando num livro.

"Hoje mesmo, depois do jantar."

"Depois de jantar tenho que ir cumprir detenção."

"Então eu levo-te o caderno á hora de jantar."

"Perfeito." – Concordou ela antes de se despedir e sair da biblioteca.

«Estes beijos são totalmente errados. Primeiro foi com o Malfoy, e agora com o Jon! Ah eu não mereço!» – pensou ela abanando a cabeça e caminhando até ao campo de Quidditch, para treinar com a sua equipa.

Voar era maravilhoso para ela. Sentia-se feliz, livre e todas as suas preocupações desapareciam assim que sentia o vento fresco bater-lhe na face.

Durante longos minutos não pensou no Jon, e muito menos em Draco, apenas pensou em treinar. Era a capitã, e queria ganhar a taça naquele ano.

"Hei Gi, está quase na hora de jantar. Acho que já chega de treinar."

"Tens razão Mel. Vamos embora." – Disse ela á artilheira da equipa.

Podia-se dizer que aquele treino havia sido bastante bom. Se treinassem todas as vezes assim, teriam imensas hipóteses de conquistar a taça.

Assim que chegou ao Salão Principal Jon caminhou até ela.

"Aqui estão os apontamentos."

"Muito obrigado Jonathan. Não sei o que faria sem ti."

O rapaz sorriu e deu um beijo delicado na bochecha da menina.

"Eu também não sei o que faria sem ti Gi."

A ruiva sorriu e em seguida caminhou até á sua mesa, onde se encontrava a amiga a olhá-la curiosamente.

"O que é Gabi?"

"Nada, apenas….bem foi uma enorme demonstração de carinho."

"Não inventes."

"Ora Gi, tu sabes que ele gosta de ti."

"Eu sei….ele beijou-me." – Concluiu ela num sussurro.

"Sério! E então?"

"E então nada. Eu não gosto dele."

"Ah…é pena. Acho que devias de namorar, para ver se andas mais feliz."

"Ora, eu ando feliz."

"Não totalmente."

A ruiva sentiu os olhos ficarem húmidos. Olhou para a amiga e depois para Jonathan. Em seguida seu olhar percorreu a mesa de professores, mas não encontrou quem procurava.

«Eu estou feliz!» – pensou ela confusa. «Muito feliz.»

Suspirou longamente, antes de se levantar e sair do Salão. Caminhou durante momentos, até que decidiu dirigir-se para a sala de poções.

«Afinal tenho que ir cumprir a detenção. Eu não queria. Ficar fechada numa sala durante horas com o Malfoy, não é algo bom!»

Parou por segundos em frente da porta da sala, inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, até se atrever a bater.

"Entre." – Disse a voz de Draco.

A ruiva abriu a porta e assim que olhou para dentro dela, viu o professor encostado á mesa, e viu sua professora de herbologia a falar com ele.

Seus olhos pousaram na mulher, e a ruiva sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro do peito. Viu como nem um nem outro fizeram caso de ela estar ali, apenas continuaram a conversar.

Draco disse algo á mulher, e esta começou a rir, fazendo com que Ginny deseja-se que a cabeça dela explodisse de tanto rir.

"Ainda bem que vieste Weasley, tenho um trabalho para ti." – Disse o loiro pousando os olhos na ruiva, e constatando a raiva que ela sentia.

"Bem, eu vou indo." – Disse a professora.

"Não necessitas Mary, a Weasley não nos vai incomodar." – Disse ele olhando-a sarcasticamente.

"Mas é que eu tenho mesmo que ir Draco. E depois não quero atrapalhar a detenção da Ginny." – Disse ela com um sorriso.

A ruiva viu a mulher inclinar-se para o loiro e dar-lhe um beijo na face. Em seguida ela atravessou a sala e lançou um olhar feliz á ruiva, e saiu da sala.

Durante segundos nem Draco nem Ginny falaram, até que o homem se desencostou da mesa, e caminhou até á menina.

"O trabalho de hoje não é complicado Weasley. Só terás que passar a limpo algumas receitas de poções." – Disse ele apontando com a cabeça para os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa.

"Mas são imensos."

"E são todos para hoje. Só sairás daqui quando terminares. Eu estarei no meu quarto, se precisares chama, mas só se necessitares mesmo. Entendido Weasley?"

"Sim."

«Mas hoje é só Weasley, não é ruiva! Prefiro quando me chama de ruiva, é mais gentil!» – Pensou ela, vendo-o entrar no quarto.

Sentou-se na mesa e olhou os inúmeros papéis que tinha na mesa.

"Não vou conseguir terminar isto tudo hoje."

Algumas horas depois a menina esfregou os olhos. Estava cheia de sono, e ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

«Eu não consigo mais. Estou cansada. Tenho sono. Estou farta disto. Eu tenho que dormir. Que se dane se ele fica zangado ou não!» – pensou ela encostando a cabeça aos braços, e adormecendo minutos depois.

Draco olhou o relógio do seu quarto, eram três da manhã.

«Talvez tenha abusado com ela. Acho que a vou mandar embora.»

Saiu do quarto e espantou-se quando viu a ruiva dormir. Caminhou até ela, e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dela.

Ela dormia descansada, e as madeixas ruivas caiam-lhe para a face. O homem travou uma luta interior para não tocar nelas. Desejava tocar na face dela, nos cabelos dela, desejava tocar nela outra vez, beijá-la de novo. Mas não podia, era insensato.

Viu-a abrir os olhos devagar, e logo depois ela sentou-se como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Eu…eu não queria. Não era minha intenção dormir, mas é que estava com sono, e…. "– Não terminou a fala pois o dedo dele tocou seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar.

Engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração bater descompensado no peito.

«O que é isto? Porque estou nervosa!» – pensava ela confusa olhando dentro dos olhos do homem.

Tinha uns lindos olhos, frio como o gelo, mas eram maravilhosos. Tinham um brilho diferente, um brilho que demonstrava segurança e até poder. Sentiu-se intimidade por momentos, mas logo a seguir passou, quando o viu sorrir.

E daquela vez não era um sorriso sarcástico, era um sorriso simples, quase inocente. E naquela altura ele pareceu indefeso, e inocente….mas só naquela altura.

_**Wooo! I wanna be the reason you smile**_

_**I wanna be the reason you smi-ile**_

_**I wanna be the reason you smile**_

_**After you wipe away your tears and dry your eyes**_

_**Whenever I'm not around, and you feelin down**_

_**Let the thought of me be (I be the reason you smile)**_

_**I don't wanna see you frown, like them kids watch a clown**_

_**I wanna bring you joy and be (I be the reason you smile)**_

_**Baby, you know my style, you know how I get down**_

_**I provide by any means to be (I be the reason you smile)**_

_**We done been through ups and downs, had drama for a while**_

**_I'm just happy I'm around to be (I be the reason you smile_)**

_**(G-Unit – Smile)**_

"Vai para a cama ruiva. É tarde." – Murmurou ele.

"Não terminei."

"Terminas amanhã."

"Tudo bem. Até amanha….Draco."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, vendo-a sair da sala, e disse antes de ela fechar a porta:

"Até amanhã ruivinha."

**Fim do 6º capitulo**

N/A: um capitulo onde o que reinou foi sem duvida alguma o ciúme….tanto de uma parte como de outra.

Mas pronto, eu espero que tenham gostado….mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: bem…o que dizer….digamos que hoje não estou com muita paxorra para escrever, e quando não sei o que escrever pior ainda. Mas é isso, eu acho que gostaste deste capítulo, e já sabes…comenta! Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: descansa, não terei ataques assassinos. Não te preocupes….garanto-te, não vou matar absolutamente ninguém. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….Jinhos!

**Soi:** é…muito Malfoy, pelo menos por enquanto. A Ginny não tem nada. Apenas esteve doente, algo normal. Eu moro na zona de Lisboa, um pouco afastada, mas pronto. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que isso te tenha feito feliz. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: tinhas deixado review….e eu tinha agradecido, mas este não vale nada, e apagou o meu agradecimento. Espero que tb tenhas gst deste sim eu sou portuguesa. E ainda bem que gostaste desta ideia, espero que continues a ler e a deixar teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** gostei da tua teoria em relação aos professores. Ainda bem que continuas a gostar dos capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste…..eu gostei…que dizer eu agora gosto de todos…mas adoro quando eles sentem ciúmes e fazem de conta que está tudo bem. Jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: será que ele vai ficar com a Ginny….eu não garanto nada….mas não quero assustar…..em relação á action….bem neste não houve….mas eu prometo assim um pouco para o próximo….JINHOS!

**Joana**: Eu espero que o desenrolar seja interessante e que continues a comentar. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: queres beijos. No próximo vai haver m pouco de action…desta vez também houve beijos, mas foram diferentes. Acho que ela não necessita de pedir a ele para fazer ciúmes ao Draco, ele faz sem querer, e sem ela pedir. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Miaka:** baixo? Não foi nada….foi Malfoy. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: espero ter actualizado rápido….e que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**Dea Malfoy**: aqui está o próximo capítulo. O último ainda demora, visto este ser o 6º e a fic ter 21. Mas pronto, ele há-de chegar. Espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**Bela Malfoy**: eu estou a continuar…e espero que continues a amar. E já agora que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: talvez tenha certos problemas com a professora de Herbologia, talvez não. Logo se verá. JINHOS!

**Mystica Black**: é, eu também queria um destes para mim. Espero a tua fic. JINHOS!

**Pois bem, acabaram os agradecimentos….mas eu espero pelos vossos comentários…..já sabem quero MUITOS!**

**JINHOS!**


	7. O jogo

**O jogo**

**Aviso: se os agradecimentos não estiverem todos a culpa não é minha, eu escrevo-os, mas o fanfiction "come-os". Lamento, mas ficam já a saber….obrigada por todos os comentários que recebi. Espero que gostem do capitulo…..**

Os dias foram passando e depressa a detenção de Ginny chegou ao fim.

"Hoje é o último dia de detenção." – Disse Draco sentado em cima da mesa, olhando a menina escrever.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Deves de estar feliz, já não me vais aturar mais."

Ela riu e olhou para ele.

"Na verdade, até não é tão mau eu te aturar." – Comentou ela levantando-se e metendo-se em frente dele.

"É….nem a ti Weasley."

"Ora, eu não sou má de aturar."

"Excepto quando tens os famosos ataques Weasley."

Mais uma vez ela riu, mas parou quando reparou no olhar penetrante dele.

"O que é?"

"Nada….apenas estava a tentar perceber o que viste no outro."

"Qual outro? – Perguntou ela sem entender."

"O teu namorado."

A ruiva arregalou os olhou. Namorado! Desde quando é que ela tinha namorado!

"E quem é ele? É que eu não sabia que tinha namorado."

"Ora, não mintas Weasley." – Disse ele irritado e aproximando-se dela. – "Eu vi o vosso beijo, no meio da biblioteca."

"O Jon! Oh….isso foi apenas um beijo."

"Apenas um beijo? Pensas que sou estúpido?"

"E então, nós também nos beijamos e nem por isso namoramos Malfoy."

Ele olhou para ela por momentos sem dizer nada. Ela estava certa, um beijo não significava nada. O deles não significou. Pois não!

"É….talvez tenhas razão. Mas….quem disse que o nosso foi apenas um beijo?"

Se o coração dela alguma vez tinha ficado tão acelerado, ela não se lembrava de tal feito.

"Não foi?"

"Eu lembro-me que foram três na verdade." – Murmurou ele, puxando-a pela mão para si.

Com a mão livre acariciou a face da ruiva, que se encontrava verdadeiramente vermelha, e ele achou-a deliciosamente adorável. Sentiu-a respirar mais rápido quando seus lábios se dirigiram para o pescoço alvo dela.  
Apertou-a na zona da cintura quando a sentiu tremer, impedindo-a de cair. Podia sentir o coração dela bater cada vez mais rápido.  
Ginny estava a adorar o toque suave dos lábios dele no seu pescoço. Não importava se aquilo era impensável e errado, ela apenas queria que ele continuasse.

Tremeu mais quando o sentiu chupar o pescoço, acabando por deixar uma marca avermelhada.

"Vão notar." – Comentou ela baixo quando ele olhou para ela.

"Que se dane. Não me importo."

Ela sorriu e ficou apenas a olhar para ele. Um Malfoy. Quem diria que Ginevra Weasley um dia estaria extasiada nos braços de um Malfoy.  
Sentiu o aperto dele aumentar, juntando mais os corpos.  
Aquilo assim já era tortura, o corpo dele junto ao seu, fazendo-a desejar por mais, querendo mais, pedindo mais.

"Não queres voltar a esquecer de fazer um trabalho de casa?" – Perguntou ele trincando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"Porque haveria de fazer isso?"

"Para eu te dar nova detenção."

Ela nada disse, apenas deixou que os lábios dele percorrerem seu pescoço. Ele beijava-a calmamente, e ela queria sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Era como se fosse uma necessidade.

"Draco." – Murmurou ela por entre suspiros baixos.

"Sim?" – Perguntou o loiro encostando a testa á dela.

"Amanhã….é o jogo….nós vamos jogar contra os Hunfflepuf. Vais ver?"

"Sou um professor, ruiva, sou quase obrigado a ir ver o jogo."

"Que bom." – Disse ela espantando-o.

"Bom? Porquê?"

"Não sei. Assim como também não sei porque tenho este desejo que tu me beijes."

"Posso concretizar esse desejo Ginevra." – Murmurou ele antes de levar os lábios aos dela.

Apenas os juntou delicadamente, quando alguém bateu á porta.  
Afastaram-se rapidamente e quando a porta se abriu, ambos viram entrar na sala a professora de Herbologia.

«Imbecil! Não podia vir mais tarde. Estúpida a mulher!» – pensou a ruiva irritada.

«O que esta faz aqui! Tinha que estragar tudo….anormal!» – pensou Draco, antes de perguntar:

"Sim Mary? O que desejas?"

"Eu apenas queria fazer uma pergunta, mas não sabia que estavas acompanhado."

"Faz a pergunta na mesma." – Disse o homem tentado não se exaltar.

"Bem é que amanhã é o jogo de Quidditch, e minha equipa vai defrontar os Gryffindores."

"Sim eu sei isso." – Disse ele impaciente.

"Queria saber se ias comigo ao jogo."

"Como é que é?" – Perguntou ele surpreendido.

"Se me fazes companhia no jogo."

O olhar de Draco pousou por míseros segundos na ruiva ao seu lado, e viu que ela estava prestes a saltar em cima da outra.

«Não haverá mal nenhum em irritá-la um pouco!» – pensou Draco.

"Mas é claro que te acompanho ao jogo Mary." – Respondeu ele, antes de ver a mulher caminhar até ele, dar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e sair da sala.

"É capaz de se tornar interessante." – Comentou ele de propósito, para ver a reacção da ruiva.

"Eu espero que sim. Espero que te divirtas muito….Malfoy." – disse ela olhando-o com raiva e saindo da sala em seguida.

«Muito ciumenta, esta ruiva!» – pensou ele divertido.

Ginny não entendia o ataque de ciúmes que tivera, mas não queria que ele fosse com a outra ao jogo.

«Como ele foi capaz! Primeiro beija-me, e depois sai com a outra! Estúpido, idiota, anormal, imbecil, convencido! E porque raios eu estou com ciúmes! Que idiotice!» – pensou ela irritada deitando-se na cama.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, caminhou vagarosamente até ao banheiro. Assim que viu seu reflexo no espelho, assustou-se. Estava com olheiras horríveis.

"E tudo culpa dos sonhos malucos com aquele loiro irritante." – Disse ela em voz alta.

"Com quem Gi?"

"Com ninguém Gabi, com ninguém." – Respondeu a ruiva sem olhar para a amiga.

"Eu ouvi….loiro irritante. Com quem andas a sonhar?"

"Ora Gabi, não te diz respeito." – Respondeu ela rudemente, saindo do banheiro.

«Como é possível que ele cause isto em mim! Como!»

Deveria de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas quem disse que ela tinha fome! Preferiu caminhar até ao campo, que ainda se encontrava vazio. Entrou nos vestiários, e meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro. Quem sabe um banho gelado a desligasse de tudo o que se passava!

Minutos depois ela vestia o uniforme, e começava a ouvir o barulho dos alunos nas bancadas. Viu sua equipa aparecer ao seu lado, e todos estavam animados.

"Nós vamos ganhar o jogo, tenho certeza!" – Disse Colin.

"Eu espero que sim."

"Nós TEMOS que ganhar o jogo Mel. Ouviram todos. Eu quero ganhar este jogo." – Disse a ruiva, mostrando-se irritada.

«Se isso acontecer vou conseguir tirar aquele sorriso perfeito da cara dela!»

"Sim Gi, nós vamos ganhar."

"Então vamos." – Disse a ruiva pegando na sua vassoura.

O barulho no estádio era ensurdecedor, e os olhos dela percorreram a bancada onde estavam os professores.

«Ali estão eles. E muito felizes, pelo que parece. Mas eu vou ganhar! Eu vou!» – pensou ela convencida desviando os olhos deles.

Draco olhou para o ponto ruivo em cima de si.

«Ela está fula. Espero que ganhe a porra do jogo!» – pensou ele encostando-se na cadeira e observando atentamente a ruiva.

Quando o jogo começou, Ginny sentiu-se mais livre, mas mesmo assim a gana de ganhar era imensa.

Olhou em volta procurando pela snitch desesperadamente.

«Se aquele idiota a pega primeiro, é o meu fim. A desgraçada da mulher, nunca mais se vai calar!»

Voou pelo estádio todo, e orgulhou-se do resto da sua equipa. Em 20 minutos tinham marcado 50 pontos, o que fazia com que eles estivessem a ganhar 50 a 10.

Draco pela primeira vez na vida estava interessado num jogo dos Gryffindores. Via como a ruiva procurava a snitch incansavelmente, e ela era uma óptima capitã, a equipa estava a jogar melhor.

«Despacha-te a encontrar a snitch ruiva.»

Longos minutos passaram e nenhum sinal da snitch. Ginevra já estava a desesperar, quando finalmente viu um ponto dourado no chão. Deu uma guinada na vassoura, e desceu a toda a velocidade.

Draco quase que se levantou quando viu a ruiva guinar, e descer a toda a velocidade.

«Ainda se espatifa toda….maluca!» – pensou ligeiramente desesperado.

Pôde ver que o outro também dera pela snitch, e ele estava mais perto do que Ginny.

"Oh não, não me vais ganhar." – Disse ela vendo o adversário aproximar-se. – "Mais rápido."

Nunca ela tinha voado aquela velocidade, era rápido demais, e o controlo da vassoura era pouco. Estava cada vez mais perto do chão, cada vez mais perto da snitch.

"Pára Ginevra." – Disse Draco vendo que ela não conseguiria parar mais.

Abriu a mão, e sentiu a pequena snitch ficar por entre os seus dedos.

«Consegui.» – Pensou vitoriosa.

Tentou a todo o custo parar a vassoura, mas era tarde demais, estava perto do chão, perto demais.

Acabou por ir contra o chão a toda a força, batendo com a cabeça numa pedra. Sentiu uma tontura enorme e viu tudo rodar. Segundos depois apagou totalmente.  
Draco levantou-se na altura em que a viu apanhar a snitch. Caminhou rapidamente até ao campo, e assim que lá chegou viu que ela sangrava da cabeça, por causa da queda escandalosa.

Pegou nela ao colo, e caminhou até á enfermaria. Sentia que era culpado, indirectamente, mas era.  
Sabia que ele fizera tudo aquilo por causa de Mary. Se ele nunca tivesse ido com ela ao jogo, a ruiva não se teria arriscado tanto.

_I guess we've had our fun_

_but it seems our fun is over now_

_And that's all right_

_It's all right_

_Time for me to move along_

_And after all is said and done_

_I'll be all right_

_It's all right_

_Tell me something that's sure to break my heart_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_And I know_

_I deserve to be alone_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_(Fénix TX – All My fault)_

«È muito estúpida esta ruivinha!» – pensou ele deitando-a na cama da Ala Hospitalar.

No instante seguinte Madame Pomfrey apareceu ao pé do loiro.

"Mas….o que se passou?"

"Ela espetou-se." – Respondeu ele simplesmente. – "Está ferida na cabeça." – Continuou ele.

A mulher aproximou-se da ruiva, que continuava desacordada, passou-lhe a mão no cabelo e sentiu o local húmido, por causa do sangue.

"Bem, não é muito grave. Vou dar-lhe uma poção que lhe curara tudo, mas em contrapartida essa poção dar-lhe-á sono e uma enorme dor de cabeça. Terei que acordar por voltas das 3 da manhã, que ela deve de acordar a essa hora, e dar-lhe a poção."

"Não se preocupe, eu próprio lhe trarei a poção. Pode ficar a dormir, ás três da manhã eu estarei aqui para lhe dar a poção. Na verdade, eu necessito de ter uma conversa muito seria com ela. Está certo?"

"Sim Senhor."

Draco virou costas e saiu da enfermaria em seguida.

«Será possível que o Malfoy tenha coração, e se preocupe com ela! Ou será que ele não está mesmo preocupado!» – pensou a mulher dando a poção á ruiva, que continuava desacordada.

(…)

A cabeça estoirava quando ela abriu os olhos. Olhou em força fazendo uma força enorme, e constatou que estava na ala hospitalar.

«O que aconteceu! Ah já sei, não controlei a vassoura e acabei caindo!»

Conseguiu sentar-se, depois de muito esforço, apesar de sentir a dor de cabeça ficar cada vez mais forte. Fechou os olhos por momentos e quando os abriu ouviu um barulho.

Encolheu-se nas cobertas, mas logo em seguida viu um lampejo loiro á sua frente.

«Impossível!»

"Acordada Weasley?"

"Não se vê que sim….Malfoy."

Ela reparou no sorriso dele, viu quando ele meteu algo em cima da mesa.

"Precisamos de conversar Ginevra."

"Agora não dá….estou com dor de cabeça."

O homem sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, e murmurou:

"Vamos falar…agora mesmo."

**Fim do 7º capitulo**

N/A: Bem, houve um pouco de action neste capítulo, o resto foi apenas ciúmes…da parte dela, desta vez.

Ah eu sei, este final foi MUITO mal, mas pronto….

**Lapetitechatelaine**: bem, agradeço o review….e espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Kika**: Ah, não estou com muita vontade de escrever agradecimentos….mas pronto….já sabes que quero que comentes… e pronto, eu acho que também gostaste deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Soi**: quanto tempo mais? Hum….não muito, eu prometo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e dos ciúmes dela. JINHOS!

**Mystica Black**: Não te preocupes com a professora de Herbologia…pelo menos não muito. Bem, eu acho que não demorei a actualizar….JINHOS!

**G.W.M**: eles são tontos mesmo, mas pronto, eu acho que o ciúme é bom (no caso deles) e fica-lhes bem, em especial quando são cabeças duras como eles. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, onde existiu um pouco de action D/G. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: os ciúmes são novamente o ponto forte deste capítulo. Mas houve um beijo, ou quase pois a Moore apareceu. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: e mais ciúmes. Espero k tb tenhas gst. JINHOS!

**Cris Malfoy**: bem, eu já escrevi a fic toda e acho que não tem melhor descrição do Jon. Mas resumindo, ele é bonito, muito bonito, querido e um verdadeiro amigo. É doce, preocupasse com os outros, e tem um corpo quase tão bom como o de Draco. É isso….JINHOS!

**Joana**: e eu espero que tenha sido melhor. Foi? JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Ah desta vez houve beijos. E claro, os ciúmes continuaram. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: claro que não…mas ficou tudo explicado em relação ao Jon. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: desta vez ela é que teve ciúmes, mas ele forçou-os. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: confusão? Sim, é provável. Espero que tenhas gostado dos ataques de ciúmes deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Hannah**: aqui esta o próximo capitulo. Eu vi sim, e respondi que sou portuguesa. Eu não sei o que se passa com este fanfiction, mas ele come alguns dos meus comentários. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é, o final do outro foi querido, este não foi tanto, mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: bem, houve um beijo não foi caliente, mas pronto. Eu espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Marta Santo Weasley Malfoy**: e eu espero que comentes, porque estou a adorar receber comentários teus. Obrigada por teres comentado, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem houve assim um pouco de action. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bem, obrigada pelos comentários, eles significam muito para mim, pois é sina que a fic até esta boa. Mas mesmo assim quero **


	8. O pedido

**Capitulo 8º **

_**O pedido**_

"Precisamos de conversar Ginevra."

"Agora não dá….estou com dor de cabeça."

O homem sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, e murmurou:

"Vamos falar…agora mesmo."

A ruiva encostou-se mais na almofada, de modo a afastar-se do loiro.

"Certo….mas vai ser difícil…dói-me muito a cabeça, e mal consigo estar de olhos abertos, quanto mais conversar."

"O que achas que faço aqui? Que fiquei a noite toda acordada só para falar contigo? Eu tive a fazer a tua poção. Agora toma-la." – Disse ela entregando-lhe o frasco que tinha pousado momentos antes na mesa.

Ela olhou para o liquido e fez uma cara feia, o que fez o loiro suspirar mais fundo.

"Bebe Weasley, agora."

"Isto deve de saber mal."

"Apenas bebe."

Ela torceu o nariz e levou o líquido á boca, mas logo em seguida surpreendeu-se.

"Isto…."

"Bebe ruiva, apenas bebe, falas no fim."

Ela sorriu e bebeu toda a poção bem depressa. Assim que terminou olhou para ele e viu que ele sorria.

"Não era tão mau assim! Pois não?"

"Não….sabia a morango."

"Ora ruiva, achas que eu gostava do sabor intragável das poções? É claro que não. Por isso consegui arranjar um ingrediente, que dá um gosto maravilhoso á poção, e não lhe retira o efeito curativo."

Ela nada disse, apenas olhou fixamente para ele.

«Ele teve acordado a preparar minha poção! Veio aqui de propósito para ma dar! E ainda lhe deu um sabor a morango maravilhoso! Meu Merlin, o que se passa aqui! Porque me sinto tão feliz com este gesto dele! Porque meu coração está acelerado! Eu estou louca, definitivamente louca.»

"Bem, mas eu não vim aqui para falar das minhas descobertas maravilhosas em relação a poções….vim aqui para te fazer uma pergunta. O que se passou no jogo Ginevra?"

"Nada." – Respondeu ela desviando o olhar dele.

Draco bufou, e levou a mão ao queixo da menina, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

"Sabes para mim, aquilo foi tudo menos nada."

"Eu apenas quis ganhar, pois…."

"Pois?"

"Pois queria mostrar aquela, aquela Maria mijona que a minha equipa é melhor do que a dela."

Draco riu com a resposta dela, havia sido engraçado o que ela chamara á mulher, nem ele próprio a apelidaria tão bem.

"Certo, foi isso….de certeza?"

"Sim."

"Explica-me lá, o que é mais importante, a vida? Ou a porcaria de um jogo?"

"Não morri pois não?"

"Faltou pouco. E o pior, foi que em deixaste a sentir culpado."

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Como assim?"

"Quando vi que não conseguirias controlar a vassoura, eu desci das bancadas, mas quando cheguei ao pé de ti, tu já estavas desmaiada, e eu senti-me pessimamente mal, como se fosse o culpado. Afinal tu estavas fula porque eu fiz companhia á Moore. Admite ruiva, que sentis-te ciúmes."

"Não senti."

"Sentiste sim." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela. – "Eu tenho certeza."

Ela virou a cara, ficando com o nariz dela a tocar no dele, e em seguida sussurrou:

"E se tivesse ficado, isso mudaria algo?"

"Talvez." – Disse ele simplesmente antes de beijar os lábios dela suavemente.

Era um toque suave, apenas lhe dava pequenos beijos nos lábios, e às vezes mordidas fracas. Só decidiu aprofundar o beijo quando sentiu a mão dela no seu pescoço, puxando-o.

Umas das mãos dele foi para trás das costas da menina, e ele acabou por fazer com que o corpo dela ficasse praticamente deitado na cama, e em seguida ele posicionou seu corpo por cima do dela.

"Eu senti." – Murmurou ela quando os lábios dele foram para o seu pescoço.

Pode ouvi-lo sorrir, antes de ele se afastar e a olhar nos olhos dizendo:

"Eu sabia. Mas não tens razões para isso."

"Não? Porquê?"

"Porque eu não sou teu, ruiva."

Ele poderia ter dado imensas respostas á pergunta dela, mas a que dera fora a ultima que ela queria ouvir.

"Pois não és, como eu não sou tua, e tu ficaste com ciúmes do beijo que o Jon me deu. Vamos, admite Draco. Tu ficaste com ciúmes do beijo! Tu foste ao jogo com a Moore para me fazeres ciúmes. Admite."

"Não há nada para admitir." – Disse ele levantando-se.

"Eu admiti. Admite tu também." – Falou ela levantando-se e metendo-se em frente dele.

Num gesto rápido, Draco pousou ambas as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a, e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador mas ao mesmo tempo furioso.

Quando se afastou viu que ela estava ligeiramente tonta.

"Vai para a cama Ginevra. Eu tenho que ir embora."

"Óptimo." – Disse ela com raiva deitando-se na cama.

"Até amanha."

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas se tapou e virou costas. Estava irritada com ele. Porque não admitia também! Porque não dizia logo que existia algo errado e extremamente impensável entre eles!

Draco saiu da ala hospitalar batendo a porta com força. Como ela se atrevera a despreza-lo! Ele que se tinha preocupado com ela! Era essa a paga que recebia! Desprezo!

Demorou a adormecer, não era capaz. Sentia-se ligeiramente culpada, afinal ele tinha-se preocupado com ela, e ela o que havia feito! Desprezou-o. Mas também, aquela resposta tinha sido muito rude.

«Até parece que ele não sente nada. Quer dizer, se calhar não sente. Pois provavelmente não sente mesmo, mas e eu? Sinto algo! Não sei….oh meu Merlin onde me fui meter!»

Enfiou a cara na almofada para abafar o grito que deu. Virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos com força, decidida a adormecer.

(….)

"Bom dia." – Disse a voz alegra de Gabi ao seu lado.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a amiga num lado da cama, e com Jon no outro.

"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou ela sentando-se e levando a mão á cabeça.

"Estás bem Gi?"

"Estou Jonathan, é só dor de cabeça." – Respondeu ela olhando para o semblante preocupado do amigo.

"Então quando sais?"

"Hoje á hora de almoço. Só não saio agora pois Madame Pomfrey quer-me fazer ainda uns testes. Mas já almoço no Salão com vocês."

"Óptimo." – Comentou a amiga felicíssima. – "Isso quer dizer que logo á noite estás livre."

Ginevra olhou para a amiga e fez uma cara esquisita. O que ela queria dizer com, "logo á noite estás livre!" para que é que ela necessitava de estar livre de noite! O que será que ia naquela cabeça maluca da Gabriela!

"Sim, estou livre. Mas porquê?"

"É que vai haver uma festa na discoteca em Hogsmeade, hoje á noite. E Dumbledore deixou os alunos do 6º e 7º ano irem."

"Ah. E então?"

"E então que eu e o Peter vamos."

"Boa Gabi. Não estas á espera que eu vá com vocês, pois não?"

"Não. Estou á espera que vás com outra pessoa." – Respondeu a morena olhando da ruiva, para o rapaz.

"Com quem?"

"Comigo." – Respondeu Jonathan.

"Ir contigo á discoteca?"

"Qual é o mal Gi?"

"Nenhum….é só que…."

Nesse momento aparece ao pé deles Draco. Olhou primeiramente para a ruiva, e em seguida para o rapaz que se encontrava sentado ao lado da menina.

"Então Gi, vens comigo á discoteca logo á noite?" – Perguntou Jon, não se importando com o facto de o professor estar ali.

Ginny viu o loiro deitar-lhe um olhar de raiva, e em seguida ele caminhou até á mesa, onde pousou mais um frasco.

«A poção para a dor de cabeça. E agora! Vou com o Jon ou não! Ora ele foi com a outra ao jogo….vou jogar o mesmo jogo que ele. Ele vai admitir que sente ciúmes do Jonathan!» – pensou a ruiva com um sorriso.

"Eu vou contigo sim Jonathan."

O rapaz sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva, o que fez Draco revirar os olhos.

"Certo Gi, vemo-nos á hora de almoço."

"Até lá Gabi."

"Adeusinho ruiva."

"Xau Jon."

Depois de todos saírem Draco caminhou até á cama dela e estendeu-lhe o frasco com a poção. Assim que a ruiva levou o liquido aos lábios cuspiu.

"É horrível." – Comentou ela, perante o sorriso vitorioso e sarcástico do homem.

"É, eu sei."

"E o sabor a morango?"

"Ora Weasley, achei que não merecerias tal coisa. Bebe tudo de uma vez." – Disse ele rudemente.

Depois de fazer um esforço enorme a ruiva conseguiu beber tudo, assim que o fez olhou para o loiro com imensa raiva.

"Tu és desprezível Malfoy."

"Obrigado pelo elogio Weasley."

"Se tu….se tu…."

"Se eu o quê?"

"Nada. Vai embora, vai."

"Vou sim, vou-te deixar com os teus pensamentos sobre a noite de hoje. Espero que gostes muito dela, eu também vou gostar, afinal Mary é uma óptima companhia."

Ginny olhou para o loiro abismada. Ele ia estar com a Moore! Como ele era falso! E ainda por cima dizia aquilo com uma naturalidade imensa.

«Babaca, idiota, cafageste! Eu odeio-te!»

"Estás a pensar em quê?"

"Em como te odeio."

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_(Three Days Grace – (I Hate) Everything about you)_

"Não te preocupes." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se do ouvido dela. – "Eu também te odeio."

Ginny gelou com o que ele disse. Sentiu as lágrimas quererem cair, mas não ia deixar. Ele ia ver com quem se tinha metido. Ele iria pagar por tudo.

Sentiu-o afastar-se e momentos depois ela voltava a estar sozinha na enfermaria.

Era quase hora de almoço quando a ruiva saiu da Ala Hospitalar, caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, quando olhou pela janela. Seu coração parou por instantes, ao ver a sua _adorada _professora de Herbologia a conversar animadamente com Draco Malfoy.

Viu que ele lhe disse algo, e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

«Ele convidou-a para a festa de hoje! Bem, ele vai ver, eu vou com o Jonathan e vou-me divertir imenso! Quem ri por ultimo Malfoy, ri melhor!» – pensou ela, afastando o olhar da janela e continuando a caminhar até ao salão.

Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e do moreno, e disse-lhe ao rapaz com um sorriso:

"Estou ansiosa pela noite de hoje, vai ser memorável."

**Fim do 8º capitulo**

**N/A: **o próximo capítulo é o meu favorito. Eu adoro-o, só vos posso dizer, a noite vai ser memorável, como ela disse.

Mas antes de mais os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: ah e tal….aqui estou eu de novo…o teste de biologia ainda não me saiu da cabeça, em especial os últimos exercícios, acho que a stora vai corta-los. Ah, lá se vai minha nota. Mas tudo bem, como disseste não é o fim do Mundo (pode ser o meu fim, mas tudo bem, não há problema nenhum! YEY!). Bem, não sei se te lembras do capítulo que vem a seguir, mas é o meu favorito, acho-o super querido. E é Pronto, é só….JINHOS!

**G.W.M**: tinha posto o frasco para a dor de cabeça dela, nada de especial. É, eu sou perversa, e não te vou dizer com quem aprendi. Bem este também teve, dois beijos, melhor que nada. Espero não ter demorado com o capitulo……JINHOS!

**Mystica Black**: claro que entregar tudo de bandeja não é legal, apesar de a conversa não ter sido muito interessante, mas pronto. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo. É, ele teve mesmo o que mereço, ela paga da mesma moeda, isso é certo. JINHOS!

**Hannah**: teve action, e novo capítulo. (no grupo de economizando palavras) Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é a mulher atrapalha sempre, mas não te rales muito. Tirou o sorriso, mas não por muito tempo, pois ele vai sair com ela. Que lindos! (ironia) …. Espero que tenhas gostado…garanto que o próximo é bom…JINHOS!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy**: a conversa não foi nada demais, digamos que teve um desfecho não muito agradável, eles não se entendem mesmo. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: Calma, ele não fez de propósito, ele não queria que ela se magoasse, ele ficou hiper mega preocupado com a ruiva. Pega leve com ele. Adorei a review enorme….quero mais assim  …..JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: eu não achei a conversa tão interessante assim, gosto mais da parte em que ela aceita ir com o Jon á discoteca, mas tudo bem. Espero que tenhas gostado na mesma….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: bem, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….Draco preocupado, Ginny fula. Draco possesso, Ciúmes a torto e a direito…..espero que tenhas gostado…..JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu não demorei para actualizar, e depois eu sou má, mas vocês já deviam de saber. Bem, a conversa não foi assim tão extraordinária, mas espero que tenhas gostado na mesma. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo….diz algo….JINHOS!

**Joana**: Pronto aqui esta a conversa, espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida. JINHOS!

**Lulú da Pomerânia**: espero quê tenhas sido cheio de emoção. Eu não acho assim muito, prefiro o próximo. Espero que voltes a comentar….JINHOS!

**Winly Rockbell**: é claro que vou continuar….e tu vais continuar a ler e comentar? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter**: a conversa não foi assim nada de mais, mas espero que tenhas gostado, e claro que comentes. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: bem, leste muitas fics de seguida confundir? Que bom, foi essa a intenção….queria que ficasse mais surpreendida, se dissesse a verdade não tinha piada. Espero mais capítulos teus….JINHOS!

**Ana Bya Potter**: bem actualizei e espero que continues a gostar da fic, e claro comenta ok! JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal, aqui esta mais um capitulo….espero que tenham gostado…..e já sabem quero comentários…muitos….acho que vocês vão gostar do próximo capitulo….e se querem ler toca a comentar…..**

**Ah já agora…tenho nova short, chama-se Destinos Trocados, se quiserem é só dar uma passadinha e comentar…não custa nada….**

**Já sabem…COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	9. Em Hogsmeade

**Capitulo 9º **

_**Em Hogsmeade**_

**N/A: Importante! O fanfiction proibiu os agradecimentos no final do capítulo, por isso eu meti todos os agradecimentos na minha biografia…é só carregarem em Rute Riddle.  
****Espero que gostem do capitulo….**

Ginevra encontrava-se em frente ao roupeiro tentando decidir que roupa usaria naquela noite. Suspirou por momentos, sem saber o que vestiria.

"Gabriela o que vais levar?"

"Algo prático. Porquê não sabes o que levar?"

"Nem por isso."

A morena aproximou-se da amiga e olhou para as roupas da ruiva. Durante alguns segundos não disse nada, até que pegou numas calças que eram justas na anca, mas alargavam em seguida.

"Leva estas tal este top sem costas preto. Em seguida levas o teu casaco preto que te fica pelos joelhos, e pronto não tens frio."

"Bem, se achas que está bom."

"Está óptimo."

"Tudo bem."

A ruiva pegou na roupa e em seguida começou a vestir-se. Assim que se olhou ao espelho viu que a amiga tinha razão, estava óptimo. Prático, moderno, simples e sexy.

Caminhou até ao tocador e começou a pentear seu cabelo, fez um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, e em seguida fez uma trança até á ponta.

Decidiu que naquela noite se pintaria um ponto. Fez um risco preto nos olhos, e pôs uma sombra prateada, em seguida pintou os lábios com um batom que tinha sabor a cereja.

"Pronto, já estou." – Disse ela dando uma última olhadela ao seu reflexo.

"Não disse que isso era perfeito." – Comentou Gabi quando apareceu ao pé dela.

A morena tinha uma saia verde escura, que lhe chegava aos joelhos. A camisola era também verde, com um decote redondo. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia-lhe pela costas.

"Bem, vamos embora?" – Perguntou Ginny caminhado até á porta.

"Vamos sim."

As duas amigas desceram as escadas, e encontraram logo Jonathan sentado numa poltrona.

Ele estava com uma camisola azul-escuro, e as calças de ganga também eram escuras.

"Olá. Estão prontas meninas?" – Perguntou ele oferecendo o braço á ruiva.

"Estou, só me falta ir encontrar com o meu namorado. Bem vemo-nos na discoteca. Até lá."

Depois da morena sair da sala comum Jon disse:

"Estás muito bonita Ginny."

"Obrigado. Vamos embora?"

"Sim."

Caminharam pelos corredores em silêncio, e em seguida entraram numa das carruagens que os levaria até Hogsmeade.

«Esta noite promete!» – pensou ela quando sentiu a carruagem começar a avançar.

Alguns minutos depois Ginny encontrava-se em frente da porta da discoteca, e pode ver que a segurança estava reforçada.

«Dumbledore não nos deixaria vir sem se precaver! E o facto dos professores também virem comprava isso.»

Entraram no estabelecimento, e Ginny teve a impressão de entrar num buraco sem saída. Estava dentro de uma casa enorme que apenas continha uma pista de dança, algumas mesas espalhadas pelos cantos, um bar ao fundo. O barulho era insuportável, e as luzes eram extremamente berrantes. Os alunos dançavam como loucos no meio da pista, e se Ginevra quisesse dizer algo a alguém, teria que gritar no ouvido dessa pessoa, pois se não era ouvida, afinal o som estava altíssimo.

«Qual é a piada disto!» – perguntou-se mentalmente antes de sentir a mão do amigo puxa-la para uma das mesas vazias.

"Queres beber o quê?" – Perguntou Jon ao ouvido dela.

«Beber! Como assim beber! Eu não bebo…apenas cervejas amanteigadas, e é de vez em quando!»

"Bebo o que beberes." – Respondeu ela, visto não saber que mais deveria de responder.

Viu o amigo dizer algo ao rapaz das bebidas, e em seguidas este foi embora. Minutos depois voltou a aparecer e trazia consigo um tabuleiro onde tinha dois copos.

Deu um á ruiva e outro ao rapaz. Em seguida voltou a ir embora.

"Isto é?"

"Tequilha."

"Ah claro….fiquei esclarecida." – Murmurou ela.

Assim que levou o copo á boca, viu que o sabor não era mau de todo, é claro que parecia que queimava na garganta, mas foi só nos primeiros goles, depois já ia bem para baixo.

"Vamos dançar!" – Convidou o rapaz, começando a se levantar.

A ruiva deu de ombros e também se levantou, caminhando com o amigo até ao centro da pista de dança.

Não se podia chamar aquilo dançar, pois a única coisa que faziam era abanar os corpos, mas a ruiva divertiu-se mais do que esperava.

"Já venho, vou buscar algo para bebermos." – Disse ele minutos depois.

"Eu fico aqui."

"Ok, eu também volto já."

A menina olhou em volta á procura da Gabriela, mas não a encontrou, em vez disso, viu Mary Moore a dançar animada com o Malfoy.

«Estão muito animados aqueles!» – pensou ela com raiva, e ao mesmo tempo com ciúmes.

Jonathan voltou para ao pé dela com dois copos na mão.

"Tequilha outra vez?"

"Não, Brandy."

Ginny mal ouviu a resposta dele, apenas se limitou a beber o liquido todo de uma vez.

Em seguida voltou a dançar com o amigo, e viu que havia um rapaz que passava pelo meio das pessoas com um tabuleiro e imensos copos de bebidas nela.  
Avançou até ele e pegou em dois copos. Bebeu-os de uma só vez, enquanto seus olhos pousavam no seu professor de poções, que agora oferecia também uma bebida á mulher.

"Gi é melhor não beberes tanto."

"Cala a boca Jonathan. Deixa-me beber o que quiser, tu não mandas em mim." - Gritou ela afastando-se do moreno, e indo buscar mais um copo de bebida.

Assim que pegou nele, sentiu alguém atrás de si.

"A beber Weasley."

"Cala a boca tu também Malfoy." – Disse ela ácida, bebendo toda a bebida daquele copo, sobre o olhar atento do loiro.

Em seguida virou-se de novo para o empregado da discoteca e tirou mais um copo, e voltou a beber.

"Certo, eu acho que já chega." – Disse Draco pegando na mão dela, e afastando-a das bebidas.

"Solta-me Draco." – Gritou a ruiva puxando sua mão da dele com força. – "Vai ter com a tua maravilhosa companhia."

Virou costas ao loiro e voltou para o centro da pista. Draco não tirou os olhos da ruiva, e cinco minutos depois a ruiva já tinha bebido mais 3 copos de Brandy.  
O homem sentiu alguém ao seu lado, e quando olhou para ver quem era deparou-se com Mary.

"Então Draco, disseste que só ias buscar bebidas, e no final estás aqui especado a olhar não sei para onde."

"É que….olha importas-te de ficar sozinha o resto da noite. Eu tenho que ir embora."

"Mas foste tu que me convidaste."

"Sim eu sei, mas tenho algo mais importante para fazer." – Disse ele saindo de ao pé da mulher e caminhando rapidamente até ao centro da pista.

"Vamos embora Ginevra." – Disse ele puxando-a pelo braço.

Não necessitou de muita força, afinal o estado dela de alcoolismo já ia avançado. Caminhou com ela até á porta, sem reparar que Mary Moore observou tudo o que Draco fez á ruiva, em especial o facto de aparentar estar preocupado.

"Não devias de ter bebido tanto." – Resmungou ele apoiando-a.

"Ora….estava a saber bem."

"Verás o quanto bem saberá amanhã de manhã."

"Porquê?"

"Porquês estarás de ressaca."

"Não porquê?"

"Porquê o quê?" – perguntou ele sem entender o que ela queria.

"Porque vieste com ela á discoteca?"

"Porque é que tu vieste com o Jonathan?"

"Para te provocar." – Respondeu ela desequilibrando-se, fazendo com que ele a segura-se pela cintura.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro até que ele disse:

"Conseguiste provocar-me ruiva. Por isso é que vim com a Moore, para te mostrar que não tinha ciúmes."

"E tens?"

Ele sorriu e levantou-a em seguida, metendo-a de frente para si. Ginevra para se apoiar passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

"Tenho." – Murmurou ele passando com os dedos no pescoço dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

"Eu sabia." – Disse ela antes de encostar seus lábios aos dele.

Draco passou as mãos pelas costas e puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo. O beijo era calmo, mas demonstrava necessidade.

Nem um nem outro sabiam ao certo o que se passava, mas era certo que aquilo era errado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bom.

Sentiu as mãos dela fazerem carinho no seu pescoço, e sorriu com os lábios encostados aos dela.

"Vamos para a escola. Ainda aparece alguém."

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, e Draco então começou a caminhar aparando o corpo da ruiva, que de vez em quando tombava.

Assim que entraram na carruagem, ele sentou-a e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ginny deitou a cabeça nas pernas dele, e deixou que ele brinca-se com algumas madeixas soltas do seu cabelo. Fez força para não adormecer, e conseguiu.

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts Draco disse:

"Vem comigo. Devo de ter uma poção para a bebedeira."

Ela riu do que ele disse, e o homem apenas abanou a cabeça puxando-a pela mão.

Nunca ela tinha visto os corredores e a sala de poções a rodar tanto. Assim que se sentou, sentiu-se cair para o lado, a sua sorte foi que caiu para o lado da mesa, e por isso ficou encostada a esta.

"Aqui está."

"Sabe mal?"

"Confia em mim." – Disse simplesmente entregando-lhe o frasco.

Ela bebeu todo o líquido, e quando terminou sorriu.

"Sabia bem."

"Sabes que não sei qual era o sabor."

"Era…"

"Não digas, deixa provar." – Murmurou ele passando com a mão na face dela antes de unir os lábios num beijo calmo e sereno.

"Chocolate."

"Sim, era mesmo esse o sabor." – Concordou ela puxando-o para mais um beijo.

"_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on_

_Breathless – The Coors"_

Quando se afastou da menina, viu que ela estava quase a dormir.

"É melhor ires dormir."

Ela concordou e levantou-se, mas sentiu tudo a rodar e não caiu porque ele a segurou.

"Certo! Como vais chegar até ao teu dormitório?"

"Posso sempre dormir contigo." – Respondeu ela agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu concordando e pegou-a ao colo, indo até ao quarto.

Deitou-a na cama e tapou-a com os lençóis.

"Boa noite." – Murmurou apenas dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e vendo-a fechar os olhos.

Ficou longos minutos a vê-la dormir, até que ele próprio caiu no sono, e adormeceu na poltrona.

Ginny acordou de madrugada, e olhou em volta tentando descobrir onde estava, e foi então que se lembrou do que se tinha passado.

Seus olhos pousaram em Draco, que dormia profundamente na poltrona. A ruiva levantou-se e puxou um dos lençóis da cama, tapando assim o corpo do homem.

Em seguida saiu do quarto, e bebeu um pouco de poção para a dor de cabeça, que para alegria dela sabia a morango.

Saiu da sala em seguida, caminhando até ao dormitório, sentindo a cabeça doer ligeiramente, efeito da bebida.

«Nunca mais volto a beber. Apesar de ter valido a pena….afinal ele admitiu os ciúmes.» – Pensou ela sorrindo. – «Eu não devia de gostar dele, mas gosto….o que posso fazer!»

**Fim do 9º capitulo**

**N/A2: espero que tenham gostado, e como já sabem carreguem no meu nome e ai estão os agradecimentos. Eu odeio o fanfiction, foi uma regra estúpida da parte deles, mas tudo bem…..COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	10. Discussao proibida

**Capitulo 10º **

_**Discussão proibida**_

Assim que abriu os olhos sentiu o olhar preocupado da amiga em si.

"Gi, estás bem. Eu e o Jon ficamos muito preocupados, tu ontem de noite desapareceste."

A ruiva sentou-se na cama, e passou com as mãos na face. Em seguida olhou para a amiga a sorrir e apenas disse:

"Estou óptima."

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ao banheiro, deixando a amiga a olhar meio preocupada meio embasbacada para ela.

Estava feliz. Não podia negar que ele conseguia irritá-la facilmente, mas também tinha que admitir que ele a fazia feliz com um simples sorriso.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e pode reparar como não deixava de sorrir, e como seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes. Inconscientemente começou a entoar uma música calma, e quando saiu do banheiro, minutos depois, ainda a entoava.

"Ginny, o que te aconteceu ontem? Estás feliz?"

"Não foi nada de especial, apenas……ah esquece Gabi, isto passa-me." – Respondeu sorrindo antes de sair do quarto.

Desceu as escadas que davam para a sala comum, e viu que esta estava quase vazia. Encolheu os ombros e em seguida saiu pelo retrato da dama – gorda.

Caminhou até ás masmorras, e entrou na sala de poções. Esta também estava vazia, mas a porta do quarto de Draco estava entreaberta. A ruiva caminhou até ela, e espreitou, mas não o viu em lado nenhum.

Entrou e ouviu o barulho da água a escorrer.

«Está a tomar banho!» – pensou sentando-se na cama dele.

Minutos depois ela viu a porta do banheiro abrir-se, e Draco apareceu apenas com a toalha enrolada á cintura.

Seu corpo ainda estava húmido, e seus cabelos caiam para a face. Quando a viu sorriu por momentos, e caminhou até ela.

"Bom dia Ginevra."

"Bom dia. Estás bem?"

"Sim, porquê não devia?"

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Passou com um dedo pelos músculos definidos dele, e respondeu:

"Aquela poltrona não deve de ser confortável."

"Não é muito." – Concordou ele antes de a beijar.

Havia melhor maneira de começar o dia, do que com um beijo arrebatador dele! Se havia, ela não sabia qual era, pois aquele beijo tinha-a deixado sem ar.

"Obrigado por me teres deixado dormir aqui." – Agradeceu ela depois. – "E por me teres tirado daquela discoteca, acho que se não o tivesses feito eu teria bebido até cair."

"Bem, também não beberias muito mais."

Ela riu voltando a beijá-lo.

"Porque foste embora de madrugada?"

"Porque acordei, e porque iriam achar estranho não dormir no meu dormitório. Mesmo assim tive que ouvir a Gabriela a perguntar-me onde estivera a noite passada. Sabes tão bem quanto eu, que ninguém deve de saber."

"Eu sei." – Murmurou apenas antes de beijar o pescoço dela, de uma maneira que fez com que as pernas dela tremessem todas.

"O que se passa connosco?" – Perguntou ela por entre suspiros.

"Não sei, nem quero saber, está tudo tão bom assim." – Respondeu, ouvindo-a sorrir em seguida.

Ele tinha razão. Porque é que haviam de tentar perceber o que se passava, se tudo corria bem estando assim! Não havia razões para terem de classificar aquilo que se passava.

_You don't know how you got here_

_You just know you want out_

_Believing in yourself_

_Almost as much as you doubt_

_You're a big smash_

_You wear it like a rash_

_Star_

_Oh no, don't be shy_

_There's a crowd to cry_

_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

_They want you to be Jesus_

_They'll go down on one knee_

_But they'll want their money back_

_If you're alive at thirty-three_

_And you're turning tricks_

_With your crucifix_

_You're a star_

_Of course you're not shy_

_You don't have to deny love_

_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

_(U2 – Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me)_

"Eu tenho que ir." – Disse ela afastando-se um pouco dele. – "Vou ter aulas agora."

"Vejo-te em poções, daqui a duas horas."

"Sim." – Garantiu ela beijando-o antes de sair do quarto.

Olhou para o relógio quando chegou ao hall. Era quase hora da aula de transfiguração, já não tinha tempo para ir tomar o pequeno – almoço, mas não fazia mal.

Caminhou em direcção á sala de transfiguração, e só teve que esperar uns minutos até a porta se abrir, e poder entrar na sala.  
Nunca uma aula lhe tinha corrido tão bem. É claro que a concentração não era muita, mas parecia que os feitiços saiam sempre bem.

"Muito bem Srt. Weasley. 10 Pontos para os Gryffindor pelo seu magnifico copo de cristal."

Sorriu feliz. Agora sim, tudo lhe corria bem.

"Boa Gi. Hoje na aula estava inspirada." – Comentou Colin.

"Algo do género." – Respondeu ela vagamente, enquanto caminhavam até ás masmorras.

Entrou na sala de poções, e sentou-se no lugar de sempre. Olhou para o professor, que estava a olhar fixo para um pergaminho em cima da mesa.

Minutos depois, todos os alunos estavam na sala, e o loiro fechou a porta, levantando-se e olhando para a turma.

"Muito bem, hoje vamos fazer uma poção nova. Uma poção do sono. Quem a beber, dorme de imediato. Espero que não se enganem nos ingredientes, pois senão em vez de temos uma poção que adormece, podemos ter uma poção que mata. Abram os livros na página 509. Agora!"

«Não vale a pena, ele continua o mesmo de sempre. Preponente e arrogante.» – Pensou a ruiva abrindo o livro.

Começou a preparar a poção, assim como dizia no livro, e não conseguia tirar o sorriso extremamente feliz dos lábios.

A meio da aula, ela sentiu Draco por trás de si, e por causa disso a faca escapou-lhe, e só não cortou os dedos, pois o loiro tirou a mão dela de cima da mesa, mesmo a tempo.

"Mais concluiu ele só movendo os lábios.

"Certo." – Disse a ruiva apenas, tirando sua mão da dele, devagar.

Voltou sua atenção á poção novamente, sorrindo ainda mais, se possível.

Rapidamente ela terminou a poção, por isso pôs uma certa quantidade do líquido num frasco, e caminhou até Draco, que se encontrava sentado na mesa dele.

"Terminei." – Disse simplesmente, metendo o frasco em cima da mesa dele.

O olhar cinza dele pousou no frasco e em seguida nela.

"Sério? Óptimo. Deixa ver como isto estás."

O homem levantou-se e pegou no frasco, olhou para o liquido com uma expressão divertida, e em seguida disse:

"Bem, eu diria que está boa. 5 Pontos para a tua equipa."

"Só!" – Resmungou ela baixo, mas Draco sorriu ao ouvi-la.

Ao pousar o frasco em cima da mesa, ele sussurrou:

"Queres que desconfiem, eu não costumo a favorecer os Gryffindores."

Ela rolou os olhos e bufou, afastando-se dele em seguida, e indo buscar os livros em seguida.

Fez de propósito para ser a última a sair, caminhou até ele.

"Vais ter o quê?"

"Herbologia." – Respondeu ela fazendo uma careta.

"Não gostas da disciplina?"

"Nem da disciplina, nem da professora."

Ele riu, antes de dizer:

"Ciumenta."

"Ora nada disso, afinal, foste tu que disseste que não tenho razões para isso, pois tu não és meu."

"É verdade. Mas e então?" – Perguntou ele capturando os lábios dela para um beijo longo e fervoroso.

"Até logo." – Murmurou ele como despedida assim que se afastaram.

"Logo? Quem disse que venho ter contigo?"

"Eu sei que vens ruivinha, eu sei que sim."

Ela sorriu antes de sair da sala.

Caminhou rapidamente até as estufas para ir ter Herbologia, não queria chegar atrasada á aula.  
Sentou-se ao lado de Colin e Gabi, e esperou que a professora dissesse o que tinham que fazer.  
Assim que a mulher apareceu, a ruiva sentiu o olhar dela pousar em si, e para seu choque a mulher olhava-a com raiva.

«Mas, o que se passará!» – perguntou-se a ruiva.

"Hoje iremos estudar as propriedades das megoras. Weasley, sabes me dizer a propriedade principal desta planta?"

«Saber! Como é que ela quer que eu sabia se ainda não as demos!"»

"Não, não sei."

"Eu mandei ler este capítulo para hoje. 20 Pontos a menos para os Gryffindores."

A ruiva viu que todos a olharam surpresos, e sentiu a raiva crescer em si, por isso disse:

"É injusto….20 pontos são pontos a mais."

"Injusto Weasley! Não me parece, afinal a professora sou eu…."

"Mas…."

"Menos 10 pontos….e se continuares assim creio que chegas aos 100."

Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior de raiva, mas não disse mais nada. Tentou controlar-se, e felizmente conseguiu, até ao final da aula.  
Estava pronta para sair da estufa quando a voz irritante de Mary disse:

"Weasley fica. Precisamos de conversar."

Ela virou-se com raiva para a professora e perguntou:

"O que me quer?"

"Calma….apenas te quero dizer que logo á noite vais cumprir detenção comigo."

"Detenção? Por causa do quê?"

"Ora Weasley, porque achas que é?"

"Por não saber a resposta á sua pergunta! É por isso? Que estupidez."

"Não, não é. Tu enfrentaste-me, e depois acho que podes perfeitamente cumprir detenção, pois estarei a fazer um bem para ti."

"Ah sim! Qual?"

"Proibir-te de quebrar outra regra da escola."

"Regra da escola? Que regra da escola é que eu já quebrei?"

"Relacionamento amoroso com um professor."

Ginny sentiu o ar faltar. Ela sabia. A detestável, sabia. Não, não podia ser.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Julgas que não vi. Eu vi, Draco ontem tirou-te da discoteca, e eu fui ver se necessitava de ajuda, afinal teu estado era crítico. Mas não precisava, afinal estava muito entretido com os teus lábios. E depois hoje de manha saíste da sala dele, nem quero imaginar o que fizeram durante a noite."

"Não aconteceu nada. Ele dormiu na poltrona, e eu sou lá fui para lhe agradecer a ajuda."

Tudo bem, não pedi explicações. Mas uma coisa é certa, é proibido um relacionamento professor aluna."

"Nós não temos nenhum relacionamento."

"Não! Interessante, os beijos de ontem pareceram-me bem profundos."

"Você está com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes! De uma pirralha como tu! Poupa-me Weasley."

"Se não estivesse, não estava lixada com os beijos que eu e Draco trocamos a noite passada."

"Cala a boca menina insolente. Logo virás cumprir detenção e terminou a conversa."

"Virei sim, pode ter a certeza." – Resmungou ela saindo da estufa fula.

Quem é que ela pensava que era para se intrometer na sua vida! Tudo bem, que era proibido um relacionamento professor aluna, e até um relacionamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Mas eles não tinham um relacionamento, apenas se beijaram umas quantas vezes. Isso não significava absolutamente nada.

«Pois não!» – perguntou-se ela confusa.

Talvez aquilo fosse mais do que ela queria admitir. As sensações que sentia quando ele lhe tocava, quando a beijava, ou apenas quando sorria, essas sensações não eram normais.

«Estarei apaixonada por ele! Não….não é possível! Ele é um Malfoy. Não posso, não devo e nem quero! Não estou apaixonada por ele, apenas gosto dos seus beijos, mais nada!»

**Fim do 10º capitulo**

**N/A:** Certo, eu sei que disse que o fanfiction tinha metido aquela regra estúpida sobre os agradecimentos no final da fic, mas eu desisto disso, vou agradecer aqui mesmo….  
Bem, mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, a detestável descobriu sobre eles, o que será que vai acontecer em seguida!  
Bem antes de mais, aqui vão s agradecimentos:

**Kika**. Ah e tal, sabes que cada vez mais eu ódio escrever agradecimentos, não sei, eu cada vez tenho mais dificuldade em escrever isto, é como se não tivesse mais nada a dizer, afinal os agradecimentos que te faço são todos idênticos (ok este é diferente). Bem, isto esta muito estúpido, vou mas é parar….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: bem a lambisgóia fez das suas, achas que eu não ia meter um pouco de sarilhos nesta fic? Achavas mesmo? Pensava que já me conhecias….bem espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Luh Black**: Espero que ainda tenhas cabelos, pois este capítulo foi de deixar os nervos em franja. Este e o outro….mas tudo bem, espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Joana**: capítulos maiores? Digamos que a inspiração nem sempre é o que desejamos….mas espero que continues a gostar dos capítulos, e da fic….JINHOS!

**Miaka**: bem as repostas estão lá, não deviam de ter aparecido pois ele demora a actualizar as coisas todas…é uma lentidão….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: bem, ela viu-os a beijarem-se….e vêm lá sarilhos…mas ao muitos eu prometo….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é ela vai tentar mesmo…quem sabe ela consegue….hi hi hi….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**ANiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: eu também não gosto nada de bebidas alcoólicas, mas mesmo assim adorei o capítulo, pois é importante, fez com que ele se "declarassem". Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo e que comentes…JINHOS!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: uma noite bem longa? Senhora pervertida…. Quem sabe daqui a pouco haja uma noite bem longa….espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Ruivinha Malfoy**: obrigada pelos elogios. Ainda bem que achaste fofo certas partes do capítulo anterior, espero que tenhas gostado deste. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é não se pode, mas eu não gosto dessa regra, e como sou revolucionária (eu sou uma santa na verdade) eu decidi ignorar a regra completamente. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: emoções? É talvez. Quem sabe……espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, acho que ainda odeias mais a Mary depois deste capítulo, mas pronto. Eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas foi querer, e depois esta aqui o capitulo….JINHOS!

**Ka**: eu continuei, espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: OBRIGADA! Aqui esta o capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado, e que continues a gostar da fic. JINHOS!

**Bárbara Jane Potter**: situações vividas por ti….hum! bem passando á frente, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

Bem pessoal, eu espero que tenham gostado, já sabem o que vos peço sempre **COMENTEM!** Ah se quiserem ler uma short com um final diferente do que eu costumo escrever eu tenho uma short nova chama-se:

_**I'll do anyhing for love**_

É isso……o próximo capitulo virá em breve…. JINHOS!


	11. Detenção exagerada

**11º Capitulo **

_**Detenção exagerada**_

Caminhou fula até á sala comum dos Gryffindores. Quem a outra pensava que era! Não era ninguém….ninguém.

Sentou-se na poltrona emburrada, e pegou num dos livros, e abriu-o tentando-o ler. Mas sua concentração não era nenhuma.

Fechou-o num estrondo o que chamou a atenção de Colin, que acabava de entrar na sala comum.

"Bem Gi, estás irritada."

"Sabes o que aconteceu? A Moore deu-me uma detenção."

"Mas porquê! Tu apenas não sabias as respostas, e ela tirou pontos da nossa equipa."

"Pois é porque ela está com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes Gi? Ciúmes do quê?"

"Ciúmes? Hã….não sei….esquece."

A ruiva levantou-se dando um beijo estalado na face do amigo e em seguida saiu pelo retrato da dama – gorda.

O moreno ficou a olhar para o retrato da dama gorda. Algo se passava com ela, algo que ele não sabia o que era. Mas algo que ele tinha a certeza de que lhe faria mal.

Ginevra caminhava sozinha pelos corredores. Não tinha aulas durante a tarde, poderia ir ter com ele.

«Não, não posso. Estarei a dar razão á Moore, estarei a dizer que gosto dele. Mas eu não gosto dele, eu tenho certeza. Não tenho! Tenho….é claro que sim. Seria uma estupidez da minha parte apaixonar-me por ele….uma Grande estupidez.»

A ruiva tinha os pensamentos baralhados. Abanou a cabeça para tentar afastá-los, e parou no mesmo instante. Olhou em volta e seu coração disparou, não tinha reparado para onde ia, e seus pés conduziram-na até….

"A Sala de poções."

Ficou parada durante alguns segundos, até que voltou a raciocinar. Iria embora, não iria entrar.  
Assim que deu um passo para trás a porta abriu-se e Ginny viu-se ser contemplada pelo olhar cinza de Draco. Olharam-se durante momentos, até que o homem se afastou da porta e fez sinal para ela entrar.

Não poderia resistir ao pedido dele, mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que devesse….ela não conseguia….a tentação era mais forte que ela…muito mais forte.  
Assim que entrou, ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás de si. Voltou-se para o loiro e viu-o aproximar-se devagar. Prendeu a respiração por momentos, quando sentiu as mãos dele pousarem na sua cintura.

"Vieste mais cedo do que pensava….não me resistes não é ruiva?"

"Não virei logo." – Murmurou ela.

"Não. Porquê?"

"Não posso."

Ele soltou-a, mal ouviu sua resposta. Afastou-se ligeiramente dela e perguntou:

"Porquê? Ah não digas…deixa-me adivinhar! Vais estar com o teu querido….Jonathan."

"Deixa de ter ciúmes Malfoy. Eu vou cumprir detenção com a tua maravilhosa companhia de jogos e discoteca."

"Com a Moore? Mas porquê?"

"Porque ela descobriu Draco….ela viu-nos aos beijos em Hogsmeade, e viu-me a sair daqui hoje de manhã. E ela tem razão….não podemos, não devemos de continuar com isto."

"Porquê?"

"Porque é contra as regras."

"Ora Weasley, tu não gostas de quebrar as regras? É divertido, sabias."

"Mas é errado."

"Ora, o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido." – Murmurou ele puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – "Eu não quero terminar com isto….seja lá o que isto for."

"Eu também não quero….mas…."

"Shiu Ginevra." – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido da ruiva fazendo-a tremer nos seus braços.

Trincou o lóbulo da orelha dela devagar, fazendo-a relaxar por momentos, antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço. Podia ouvir os suspiros prolongados dela conforme seus beijos eram mais fortes e se aproximavam cada vez mais dos seus lábios.

Parou assim que chegou á face dela.

"Não…"

"Não o quê ruiva? Não continuo….ou não paro?"

"Não pares."

Ele sorriu com os lábios junto aos dela antes de finalmente a beijar.

O que se passava? Nenhum deles sabia….mas ele tinha razão….o fruto proibido era o mais apetecido.

/-----

Ao jantar a ruiva só pensava em Draco. Os beijos dele, as mãos dele a acariciarem sua face, seu cabelo, sua barriga. Não era capaz de pensar noutra coisa…afinal eles ficaram horas fechados na sala, apenas a beijarem-se.  
Pela primeira vez na vida ela não se cansava dos beijos de um rapaz. Na verdade, quanto mais ele a beijava, mais ela queria. Quanto mais ele a tocava, mais ela desejava sentir suas mãos no seu corpo.

Ele era seu vício, seu pior e melhor vicio.

"Gi, o Colin disse-me que a Moore te deu uma detenção."

"Foi mesmo."

"Mas ele também disse que era por ela ter ciúmes. Mas afinal ciúmes do quê?"

"Nada Gabi. Esquece isso. Afinal eu tenho que ir mesmo."

A ruiva levantou-se, não reparando no par de olhos cinzas que a seguia. Mas Gabi reparou neles.

«Ela tem um caso com o Malfoy! Ai Gi, onde te foste meter!» – pensou a morena abanando a cabeça.

Assim que chegou á sala da professora de herbologia a ruiva parou, a mulher já esperava por ela.

"Weasley. Entra."

Caminhou até á mulher, que lhe indicou uma cadeira, onde a ruiva se sentou em seguida.

"Muito bem, tua detenção será simples. Vais escrever 100 cm num pergaminho, onde escreverás «Não voltarei a enfrentar um professor!»"

"Certo, eu faço-o. O pergaminho e a pena?"

"Aqui estão." – Disse a mulher dando á ruiva um enorme pergaminho e uma pena.

"Certo. E a tinta."

Mary riu nesse momentos antes de olhar sadicamente para a ruiva, e dizer:

"Não te preocupes. Escreve apenas."

Ginny olhou embasbacada para a pena, não conhecia nenhuma que escrevesse sozinha, mas tudo bem.  
Pousou o bico da pena no pergaminho e assim que escreveu a primeira letra sentiu um corte na palma da mão.

Foi com certo horror e incredibilidade que ela viu a mesma letra escrita na sua mão.

«A detenção como a da Umbridge!» – pensou ela amargamente.

"Já viste porque não é necessário tinta? A melhor tinta que pode existir é o nosso próprio sangue."

"Está a imitar a Umbridge."

"Sim, eu soube o ano passado pelo Potter desta detenção, e achei-a super adequada para ti, afinal agora vais pensar duas vezes antes de voltares a beijar o Draco."

"Eu não tenho tempo para pensar, pois ele deixa-me sem pensamento algum, mas claro está que você não sabe, afinal ele nunca a beijou, não é mesmo?"

"Passaram de 100 cm para 500. Agora trabalha." – Rugiu a mulher afastando-se da ruiva.

Se ela já odiara tanto alguém na vida, Ginny não se lembrava. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela ODIAVA aquela mulher, e era um ódio de morte.  
Fechou os olhos antes de voltar a escrever….iria ser uma longa detenção, aquela.  
Cada letra ardia mais que a outra, passado minutos a mão dela encontrava-se ensanguentada, e por isso o efeito passou para a outra. Tentou focar sua atenção noutra coisa enquanto escrevia, para não sentir tanto a dor, e apenas se lembrou dele. Era uma boa maneira de se anestesiar contra a dor. E o melhor, era que ela não tinha intenções de deixar de beijar o loiro.

«Se ela pensa que vai fazer com que eu deixe de o beijar, está muito enganada. Bruxa horrorosa!»

Algumas horas se passaram, e a ruiva já estava quase a terminar a detenção.

«Só mais 5 cm Ginny…força!» – pensou ela feliz, mesmo tendo suas mãos totalmente banhadas em sangue.

"Então Weasley, falta muito?"

"Só 5 cm."

Minutos depois Ginevra pousou a pena e levantou-se.

"Terminei."

"Não sais até eu confirmar." – Disse a mulher pegando no pergaminho.

Ginny estreitou os olhos e olhou irritada para a mulher á sua frente, mas não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu a cara de desalento da professora.

"Está terminado. Tua detenção acabou. Podes sair."

Ginny girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala. Enquanto caminhava olhava suas mãos absurdamente feridas.  
Só olhou para o caminho quando se sentiu embater em alguém.

"Draco." – Murmurou ela.

"Terminaste a detenção?"

"Sim." – Respondeu ela pondo as mãos atrás das costas.

"O que me escondes?"

"Eu! Ora Draco, nada."

Ele olhou-a desconfiado antes de lhe puxar os braços, forçando-a a mostrar-lhe as mãos. Assim que viu no estado em que elas estavam ele perguntou:

"O que aconteceu?"

"Foi a detenção."

"Detenção? Como assim detenção?"

"Escrevi 500 cm de pergaminho, onde disse «Não voltarei a enfrentar um professor». Mas em vez de escrever com tinta, sempre que escrevia uma letra, era o meu sangue que servia de tinta. Umbridge fez o mesmo com o Harry no vosso 5º ano.

"Sim eu soube. Achei imensa piada nessa altura, mas agora é diferente. Vem." – Disse ele puxando-a pelo pulso, e voltando para a sala da professora de herbologia.

"Draco, mas o que…."

"Cala-te e vem." – Disse ele entrando na sala sem bater.

"Draco…Weasley."

"Mas que raio de ideia foi a tua?" – Perguntou o homem expondo as mãos da ruiva em frente á mulher.

"O que tens a ver com as detenções que dou aos meus alunos?"

"Nada, mas quando tu dás uma detenção a uma aluna, só porque eu a preferi a ti, tenho muito a ver. Se eu sei que voltaste a fazer o mesmo, eu faço com que te arrependas."

"Eu direi ao director sobre vocês."

"Diz Moore. Diz-lhe. E eu juro que também conto alguns segredinhos teus a ele, e tu não ias gostar pois não."

Ginny viu a face da mulher mudar de cor, mas ficou sem entender. Quais eram os seus segredinhos, pois naquele momento Draco voltou a puxa-la, saindo da sala.

Caminharam em silencio até á sala dele, onde ele a sentou numa cadeira.  
Ginny viu-o caminhar até algumas poções, e em seguida ele deu-lhe um frasco.

"Bebe. Fechará as feridas num instante."

E ele tinha razão. Segundos depois de ter bebido todo o liquido, as mãos dela começaram a ficar sem feridas, e pouco depois já não havia vestígio de cortes, nem sangue.

"Quais eram os segredinhos dela?" – Perguntou a ruiva por fim, levantando-se e caminhado até ele.

"Queres mesmo falar sobre isso? Eu tinha uma ideia melhor."

"Áh sim? Qual?"

Ele em vez de responder, puxou-a pela cintura beijando-a com vontade.

O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais necessitado, e Ginny sentiu suas mãos puxarem-no pelo colarinho da camisa, fazendo-o aproximar-se cada vez mais.

Os beijos dele caminharam pelo pescoço da ruiva, enquanto que suas mãos começaram a desfazer o nó da gravata dela.

Ouvia-a gemer baixo ao seu ouvido, e não se conteve em desapertar os botões da camisa dela, atirando em seguida a peça de roupa para longe.

**Fim do 11º capitulo**

**N/A: antes de mais eu não vou fazer menção alguma aos segredinhos da Mary, pois nem pensei nisso, é algo irrelevante. Depois, ela não voltará a aparecer na historia, já teve o seu papel. E em seguida peço desculpa pela maneira como terminei o capitulo, eu sei foi muito mau da minha parte, mas pronto, vocês assim comentam para ler o próximo que se chamará: _Evitando o impossível_ **

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **bem deu para ver que ela não conseguiu separá-los. Eu não o ia fazer, acho que já disse que a fic terá muito pouco drama, na verdade quase nenhum. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Luh Black**: espero que continues a comentar, e pronto a Mary não aparecerá mais, a partir de agora será quase sempre Draco e Ginny. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy**: ela fez algo nada agradável na detenção, mas depois Draco tratou de tudo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: bem, se conseguisse te meter no lugar dela, eu metia-me a mim primeiro, afinal estou a precisar de um gajo, bom de preferência e loiro. Mas não consigo, então resta-me escrever. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: é o amor anda no ar, e não te preocupes com a Mary. JNHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: esperemos que hoje ganhe a taça de Portugal, era mais um dia de farra. Ainda me lembro de quando a Cláudia leu este capítulo e depois ficou a arder porque não conseguia ler a outro, visto estar com palavra passa, nunca atinha visto tão em pânico, mas foi divertido. Não me lembro se também ficaste em pânico por causa deste capítulo, mas ya….é provável que tenhas ficado a arder. Bem acho que é só….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que tenhas gostado deste, em especial do fora que ele deu á professora. E não te preocupes, a horrorosa não vai aparecer novamente. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: andas com uma mente muito má…que mortes dolorosas são essas! Não deves de ter esse espírito mórbido (eu sou sem duvida a pessoa indicada para falar sobre isto. Afinal nem penso em 1000 mortes por dia nem nada!). Bem espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: eu não sou cruel, sou super querida e amiga, e isso tudo. Ele não a matou, mas não faltou tanto assim. Eu actualizei e agora espero teu comentário. JINHOS!

**Mariana Malfoy**: bem, eu acho que fazer os downloads é bom, pois eu adoro todas as músicas que "aqui" estão. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos! Falando do outro comentário….não fomos nos que esperamos 18 anos para sermos campeões….lembras disso? Nem fomos nos que este ano tudo quisemos (taça UEFA, campeonato, taça de Portugal) e tudo perdemos….ora lamento, mas este ano foi o ano do Glorioso….SLB For EVER!

**Miaka**: ele ficou furioso mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Hannah**: eu não pensei muito nos anos dela, mas mais um ano que Draco é bom, para ai uns 19 quase 20 anos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: é, vaca mesmo. Ainda bem que gostas, espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: não, nunca tive nada com nenhum professor mas isso deve de ser pelo facto de os meus terem idade para ser meus pais, e serem HORRIVEIS! Portanto esta fora questão algo com um professor. É no banho, dá para pensar muita coisa 8mente poluída a minha) mas não….JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: belo prémio mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Isa**: espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Joana**: espero que continue óptimo. E que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu mando-te os outros todos se apareceres na net quando eu aqui estiver. Afinal eu também quero ler os capítulos que tu escreveste. Jinhos!

**Franinha Malfoy**: Draco e ela continuam no mesmo jeito, talvez mais próximos, quem sabe. JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: não aconteceu nada de mais, ele deu um fora na mulher e ficou com a Ginny. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bem já próximo capitulo virá o mais depressa possível…. JINHOS!**


	12. Evitando o impossivel

**12º Capitulo **

**Evitando o impossível**

Ginny acordou aconchegada a meio da noite, abriu os olhos e viu Draco a dormir ao seu lado. Gelou por instantes quando se lembrou do que tinha acontecido, mas logo a seguir sorriu.

«Não podia ter sido melhor! Mas e agora? Como vou encará-lo? Ele é meu professor!» – pensou ela baralhada.

Minutos depois decidiu que o melhor a fazer era levantar-se. Fez o mínimo de barulho possível, e em seguida apanhou sua roupa espalhada pelo chão do quarto, e a camisa e a gravata que estavam na sala de poções.

Olhou para a porta do quarto do loiro, e em seguida saiu da sala, deixando-o a dormir.

Assim que chegou ao seu dormitório, deitou-se na cama, relembrando tudo o que se passara na noite anterior.

_As mãos frias dele percorriam seu corpo despido, e ela ansiava cada toque. Sempre que os lábios deles se encontravam os beijos eram arrebatadores._

_Sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu, e sabia que em instantes eles estariam unidos como nunca haviam estado. Mas por incrível que parecesse, por errado que aquilo pudesse parecer ao olhar dos outros, era aquilo que ela queria, era o que mais desejava naquele momento. _

_E pôde afirmar que fazer amor com Draco Malfoy era maravilhoso. O corpo dele imponha um ritmo alucinante, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo. As mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que ela se contorcia de prazer nos braços dele._

_Não pode conter um gemido mais abafado quando o clímax chegou, e ele se deitou ao lado._

Sorriu. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se apreensiva. Aquela noite tinha sido maravilhosa, mas e agora!

O que iria ela fazer? Pior, o que iria ele fazer com ela? Deixá-la? Fazer de conta que nada daquilo havia acontecido?  
Ela tinha medo disso, não sabia como suportaria se ele a começasse a evitar….não agora que sabia estar apaixonada por ele.

Virou-se para o lado, e tapou-se com as cobertas. Não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer, apenas não queria. Felizmente naquela madrugada o sono viera rápido, pois ela sentia-se cansada.

/---

"Gi, vamos levanta-te." – Dizia a voz de Gabi ao seu ouvido. – "Vais chegar atrasada a poções. Já passa da hora de pequeno-almoço."

A ruiva resmunga algo antes de se destapar. Olha para a amiga e diz:

"Eu não vou….não me apetece."

"Como assim? Não te apetece? Tu vens á aula e é agora."

"Não, não vou. Vou ficar. Vai tu." – Resmungou ela tapando-se novamente.

Ouviu a morena bufar, e em seguida ela saiu do quarto, deixando a ruiva entregue aos seus pensamentos.

Ela queria muito ver Draco, mas como o iria encarar na aula! Ela não sabia! Estava com medo da reacção dele agora, agora que eles tinham ido além de beijos.

«Mas não poderei fugir dele para sempre. Apenas não poderei. Não sei o que fazer! Estou tão confusa!» – pensou ela enquanto tomava banho.

Gabriela não entendia o que se passava com Ginny, mas era algo, algo relacionado com Draco Malfoy, isso ela tinha a certeza.

Olhou para o professor que fazia a chamada.

"Ginevra Weasley?"

"Ela não vem." – Respondeu a morena.

O loiro desviou os olhos do livro e olhou para a morena. Por momentos Gabi pareceu ver algo como desilusão no olhar dele, mas passou rapidamente.

"E porque é que a Weasley não vem?"

"Não sei, ela disse que não vinha. Não me explicou bem."

O homem ficou parado por momentos, não entendia porque ela não tinha ido á aula.

«Saiu de manhã sem avisar e agora não vem á aula. Mas afinal o que ela tem naquela cabeça oca!»

Ela não sabia, mas não era hora de pensar naquilo, afinal ela dir-lhe-ia, não poderia fugir para sempre. Suspirou voltando novamente sua atenção para a chamada.

/---

"O Malfoy perguntou-me porque não foste á aula dele." – Disse a morena à hora de almoço, sentando-se ao lado de Ginevra.

"Sério! E o que lhe disseste?"

"Que não sabia."

"E ele?"

"Ele nada. Querias que ele fizesse algo, ou dissesse?"

"Não." – Respondeu a ruiva olhando para o prato.

«Ele preocupou-se! Será isso um bom sinal! Ou não será! Áh eu não sei. Não devia de ter dormido com ele….mas foi algo a que não resisti. E acho que não resistirei se voltar a haver chance! Mas que pensamentos são estes! Que sentimento ridículo este. Apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Onde já se viu uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy!»

Era a melhor tarde da ruiva, uma tarde sem aulas, apenas com treino de Quidditch. Mas naquela tarde seus pensamentos estavam muito longe, e o treino não correra como ela desejara.

«Ainda bem que a capitã sou eu. Se fosse outra pessoa a esta hora estava a levar um sermão!» – pensou ela enquanto caminhava até aos balneários.

Quando saiu debaixo do chuveiro ela olhou ao espelho e pode ver marcas avermelhadas no seu colo. Marcas dele, marcas da noite com ele.

Passou com o dedo nelas e não pode deixar de sorrir com as lembranças.

Minutos depois ela caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e ouviu a voz dele. Parou instantaneamente e começou a sentir o coração acelerado.

«Pronto já estou uma tola apaixonada!»

A voz de Draco estava cada vez mais próxima, e Ginny percebeu que ele conversava com a professora de transfiguração. Olhou em volta e aproximou-se de uma parede, caminhando rente a ela, de modo a ficar o mais longe possível deles.

Quando o viu á sua frente, ela parou de respirar, mas não de andar. Sentiu os olhos dele pousados nela por segundos, e por isso ela desviou os seus, olhando para o chão.  
Passou por ele com a cabeça baixa, e Draco não pode deixar de abanar a cabeça levemente, vendo como ela o evitava.

Assim que chegou ao seu dormitório ela deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima.

«Bem….isto não pode continuar, mais tarde ou mais cedo terei que enfrentá-lo. Mas espero que seja mais tarde! E se ele descobre a verdade! Se ele descobre que eu estou apaixonada! Ah nem quero pensar!»

_COs being without you is driving me crazy_

_Oh I just don't know what to do_

_Yes being without you is driving me crazy_

_COs all I want is you …._

_And I like it_

_If all the world's a stage and we are,_

_We're only just two crazy players_

_Please understand why I just can't go on without you anymore_

_There's no escaping me_

_I want you back, can't you see_

_I'm losing all control and cannot guarantee my sanity_

_COs being without you is driving me crazy_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Yes being without you is driving me crazy_

_COs all I want is you_

_(Phill Collins – Driving me crazy)_

Acabou por adormecer sem ao menos dar por isso, e só acordou na manhã seguinte com o chamar incessante da sua amiga.

"Vamos Gi! Hoje vais a poções. Não te vou deixar faltar novamente."

A ruiva sentou-se na cama e olhou decidida para a amiga. Sorriu passado por segundos antes de dizer:

"Descansa, eu hoje vou a poções."

Em seguida levantou-se e caminhou até ao banheiro. Olhou ao espelho e lembrou-se do sonho daquela noite.

Tinha um sonho estranho, mas um sonho que fizera com que ela sentisse saudades dele, um sonho que fizera com que ela inconscientemente decidisse ir a poções.

/---

Vê-la entrar pela porta naquela manhã fora um choque, uma surpresa para ele. Não esperava que ela voltasse, já tinha pensado que ela faltaria naquela sexta feira também, e só voltaria lá na segunda. Mas ela estava ali, sentada na mesa de sempre, conversando alegremente com a amiga, e fazendo o possível e o impossível para não o encarar.

A meio da aula ele fartou-se do facto de a ruiva não ter olhado para ele uma única vez, tinha que falar com ela, queria falar com ela, na verdade ele necessitava de falar com ela.

E sabia como o faria.

/---

Passar a aula toda sem olhar para ele era tortura, mas ela tinha que conseguir, não poderia olhar para ele, seria pior. Só ouvir a voz dele já a fazia arrepiar.

Concentrou-se na sua poção, e estava tão embrenhada nela que nem deu pelo facto de uma aluna dos Slytherin ir contra ela e fazê-la derrubar um ingrediente em demasiada quantidade.

"Olha o que fizeste Mcbeen." – Urrou a ruiva olhando para a outra com raiva.

"Calma Weasley, não é o fim do Mundo."

"Fizeste com que eu errasse na poção…."

"Até parece que iria sair algo de jeito dai."

"Ia mesmo sua anormal."

"O que me chamaste?" – Perguntou a outra fazendo com que todos olhassem para elas.

"Anormal."

Assim que Ginny repetiu ouviu a voz cortante de Draco dizer:

"Detenção….Weasley."

Ginevra olhou para ele e viu-o com um sorriso de satisfação na face.

"Detenção?"

"Ofensa a uma colega."

"Ela empurrou-me e fez com que eu estragasse a poção."

"Não interessa….não te ofendeu."

A ruiva não disse nada apenas olhou para a aluna, e viu que ela olhava para o loiro, e o homem fez um gesto com a cabeça, antes da aluna se afastar da ruiva.

«Foi de propósito. Ele fez de propósito. Fez com que eu me irritasse para me puder dar uma detenção. Ah não acredito, cai que nem uma patinha.»

"No final da aula vem falar comigo Weasley, para tratarmos dos pormenores da tua detenção."

«Estou frita. Não vou resistir. Eu tentei, tentei fugir, tentei escapar, mas não posso evitar o impossível.»

Mesmo assim a ruiva sorriu. Podia estar mais irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz. Ia estar com ele, novamente. Apenas com ele.

O tempo passou devagar, mas a aula acabou e a ruiva sentiu o coração cada vez mais apertado. Sentou-se na sua mesa e esperou que todos os outros saíssem da sala.

Assim que o ultimo aluno fechou a porta Draco aproximou-se dela, e sentou-se como ela, mas na mesa da frente.

"Então professor, qual será minha detenção?"

"Isso ainda não sei, mas estarás aqui hoje, depois de jantar."

"Certo." – Disse ela levantando-se.

Draco puxou-a pelo pulso de encontro ao seu corpo. Viu ela engolir e seco e sorriu perguntando:

"É normal fugires depois de fazeres amor com um homem?"

Sentiu-se corar como nunca na vida, e ele achou-a maravilhosamente bela.

"Não."

"Então porque quando acordei não estavas lá?"

"Fiquei com medo."

"Do quê?" – Perguntou ele espantado, mas mesmo assim aproximando seus lábios dos dela, sem os tocar.

"Não sei." – Murmurou ela olhando para os lábios dele.

"Não voltes a faze-lo." – Pediu o homem beijando-a finalmente.

Um beijo começara calmo, mas ficou mais intenso quando ele a puxou pela cintura e ela passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele.

Assim que se afastaram ela perguntou sorrindo:

"Tenho mesmo que vir cumprir detenção?"

"Prometo que será uma boa detenção." – Respondeu ele maliciosamente.

"Tudo em ti."

"A sério?" – Perguntou ele chocado.

"Sim. Porquê?"

Durante segundos o silêncio reinou, como se ele não soubesse o que responder, ou estivesse a ponderar a resposta.

"Por nada……apenas não esperava que dissesses isso."

"Mas…tens algum segredo obscuro?"

"Não." – Respondeu ele rapidamente, rapidamente de mais.

"Sério! Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir….vou ter aulas."

"Certo. Mas não sem antes me dares um beijo de despedida."

Ela sorriu e fez-lhe a vontade.

Quando saiu da sala e ruiva sentiu o pânico invadi-la.

«Será que ele não me esconde mesmo nada! O não dele foi muito rápido. Não sei……mas……ah….não sei!»

Abanou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos negativos e decidiu caminhar até á sala de aulas. Já ia chegar atrasada, e tudo por causa dele.

**Fim do 12º capitulo**

**N/A: **e aqui esta mais um capitulo…..e claro….eu espero que tenham gostado….bem antes de mais os agradecimentos:

**Luh Black**: Talvez tivesses pensado outra coisa quando eu disse que o titulo do capitulo seria evitando o impossível, mas espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim. E continua a comentar….JINHOS!

**PiuPotter:** o impossível que ela tentou evitar…e não era nada de mais…..mas espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim…..JINHOS!

**Ruivinha Malfoy**: a cena foi escrita sucintamente na memória dela. Mas pronto, foi o melhor que eu arranjei, pois acho que já não sei escrever NC. Espero que tenhas gostado JINHOS!

**Bellatrix Amarante**: bem, eu espero não ter demorado a postar….mas digamos que não consegui actualizar mais depressa….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** não te preocupes mesmo….ela nunca mais irá aparecer….e sim o amor anda no ar…definitivamente…JINHOS!

**Miaka**: o segredo dela, não faço ideia, pensa no que quiseres, como eu disse não irei fazer menção a isso. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Dessinha e Juh McGuiller** espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom, e sim a professora merecia…JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li:** até pode ter a ver com comensais os segredos….pensa no que quiseres. Não é importante. Eu parei naquele momento de propósito….LOL….espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy**: ainda bem que tas a gostar, isso é bom sinal….JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: espero que a curiosidade tenha terminado por causa do capitulo…e todas nos queríamos um Draco para nos….JINHOS!

**Joana**: espero não ter demorado….JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: teve um pouco de action, mas eu prometo mais nos próximos capítulos…..JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: a fic terá 21 capítulos no total……vai a meio mais ou menos. Eu tenho dó sim, mais ou menos….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Mariana Malfoy**: é…eu sou má….na verdade têm dito isso muitas vezes nos últimos dias….os segredinhos não são relevantes para nada….por isso….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero não ter torturado….e espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: então, sabias o que ia acontecer? É, eu sei que sim. Não é tão grande como a filha da profecia….terá apenas 21 capítulos no total….faltam mais nove….jinhos!

**Bara Jane Potter**: sim o acto concretizou-se. E o impossível era o facto de ela o querer evitar, e evitar o que sente e ser impossível isso acontecer…espero que tenhas gostado JINHOS!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy**: eu postei, e espero que tenhas gostado, assim como gostaste do outro…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: aqui tens mais, e espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: é…o teste foi lindo….bem passando á frente….é agora que vai começar aquilo que sabes….os indícios….isso e tal…JINHOS!

**Hannah:** eu posso terminar assim um capítulo facilmente, escrevendo fim do capítulo….mas eu sei, foi cruel da minha parte….mas é claro que ele prefere a Ginny. JINHOS!

**ISA**: ainda bem que adoras….espero que continues a gostar e a comentar….JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal eu quero que comentem….pois os vossos comentários têm ajudado a levantar o ego (e ele bem precisa) por isso comentem aqui….e naquela que faço em conjunto com a Kika (mais que uma janela) …. Afinal não custa nada, e é óptimo para as escritoras….em especial para mim….**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo…COMENTEM….**

**JINHOS!**


	13. Suspeitas

**13º Capitulo **

**Suspeitas**

Não podia negar, ela estava ansiosa pela detenção. Provavelmente seria a única aluna que alguma vez estivera ansiosa por uma detenção.

As aulas dela acabaram um pouco depois das 5 da tarde, e seu coração acelerava só de pensar que depois de jantar voltaria a estar com ele.

Caminhava pelos corredores sozinha, e dirigia-se para a torre dos Gryffindores, onde sabia que iria encontra Gabriela. Um grupo de alunos aproximou-se dela, e ela decidiu desviar-se deles, aproximando-se assim de uma janela.  
Olhou para a rua, e pôde ver a floresta negra. Parou por instantes vendo como o céu estava negro naquele final de dia. Seu olhar percorreu os campos de Hogwarts, e o lago….podia ver os alunos a passearem, aproveitando assim os últimos dias de sol.

Seu olhar parou quando avistou ao longe alguém dirigir-se para a floresta. Alguém com cabelo platinado, porte aristocrático, alguém com um andar elegante, alguém como Draco Malfoy.

«Mas…o que vai ele fazer ali! Porque ele vai para ali! Ele esconde-me algo, tenho a certeza disso, afinal pareceu-me aflito quando lhe perguntei se ele tinha algum segredo obscuro. O que se passara! Meu Merlin, tenho que descobrir!» – pensou ela meia confusa, meia decidida.

Continuou seu caminho até á sua sala comum, e assim que lá chegou sentou-se numa poltrona em frente de Gabi.

"Olá Ginny."

"Olá." – Cumprimentou com pouco entusiasmo.

"Então o que se passa contigo? Pensava que ficaras contente."

"Contente com o quê?"

A morena aproximou-se da ruiva e disse baixo:

"Por causa da detenção. Ora não me venhas com cantigas porque eu sei o que se passa."

"Então diz-me o que se passa se fazes favor. Pois eu não sei….não sei mesmo."

"Andas com ele?" – Questionou a morena murmurando.

"Não." – Respondeu ela sem mentir.

«Eu não posso dizer que ando com ele…pois não ando. Apenas nos beijamos, dormimos juntos, mas não andamos juntos, não temos relacionamento nenhum.»

"De certeza?"

"Sim Gabriela. Eu não ando com ninguém. Agora se me dás licença, tenho que ir fazer os trabalhos de latim. Até logo."

"Vemo-nos ao jantar?"

"Sim, sim."

Assim que se sentou na cama para fazer os trabalhos sentiu toda a confusão voltar.

Apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Amante de Draco Malfoy. E ele tinha ido para a floresta negra. Aquilo não era certo….nada certo.  
Fechou os olhos por momentos e em seguida concentrou-se no seu trabalho. Ficou feliz quando os acabou e viu que ainda faltavam uns minutos para o jantar.  
Saiu do quarto e não encontrou a amiga na sala comum.

«Deve de estar com o namorado.» – Supôs a ruiva saindo pelo retrato da dama – gorda.

Caminhava sem prestar atenção a quase nada, apenas parou em frente da janela de onde vira Draco e ficou a olhar para o horizonte.  
Vários minutos passaram até que ela o viu. Draco Malfoy estava a sair da floresta, e dirigia-se muito calmamente para o Castelo.

«Teve lá imenso tempo. Cá para mim ele….não ele não pode ser….seria mau demais.»

Já o homem tinha entrado no Castelo quando a ruiva decidiu continuar seu caminho até ao Salão Principal. Sentou-se ao lado de Colin que falava animadamente com uma menina do 5º ano. Viu que a menina sorria bobamente para ele e não pode deixar de ficar feliz pelo amigo, pois ela sabia que Colin tinha uma paixão secreta por ela.

Quando Gabi apareceu já a ruiva tinha praticamente jantado.  
Olhou para a morena e viu que ela estava irritada.

"O que foi Gabi?"

"Nada Gi."

"De certeza? Olha que não parece. Vá, diz lá o que se passou?"

"É que….ah não foi nada. Eu apenas….eu e o Peter zangamo-nos."

"Uma zanga séria?"

"Não. Mas deixou-me irritada."

"Ora não te preocupes. Vais ver, amanhã já estão outra vez bem….quer dizer, se não for hoje ainda. Vocês amam-se, isso é que interessa."

"Será que nos amamos mesmo?"

"Bem, eu sei que ele te ama."

"Eu também sei que ele me ama."

"Então pronto. Está tudo resolvido." – Concluiu a ruiva levantando-se. – "Agora desculpa-me mas tenho que ir, antes que dê um ataque ao Dra….Malfoy."

A morena olhou para ela e sorriu antes de dizer: "Até amanha!"

Ginevra saiu de ao pé da amiga e caminhou rapidamente até á sala de poções. Queria saber o que ele lhe escondia, iria enfrentá-lo. Ele não iria engana-la como o Carl tinha feito, não iria deixar-se enganar de novo.  
Bateu á porta e assim que ouviu a voz dele dizer "Entra" ela abriu a porta. Foi encontrá-lo sentado á secretaria, comendo uma sandes e olhando para um livro.

Draco fitou-a por momentos, antes de fechar o livro e se levantar.

"Olá."

"Oi." – Cumprimentou ela friamente sem se aproximar dele.

"O que se passa ruiva?"

"Tu mentiste-me Draco."

"Eu! Quando?"

"O que fizeste esta tarde?"

"Estive a trabalhar na poção que vocês farão na segunda. Porquê?"

A ruiva não respondeu por momentos. Desviou seu olhar do dele e encarou o chão por momentos. Quando voltou a olhá-lo seus olhos encontravam-se húmidos.

"Mentiroso. Tu és um mentiroso. Julgas que não te vi? Tu foste para a floresta negra. Agora Malfoy diz-me….o que tens a esconder?"

O homem encarou-a com raiva antes de perguntar:

"O que queres dizer com isso Weasley?"

"O que quero dizer! Ora eu explico. Tu és um Malfoy, e os Malfoy's não são conhecidos por lutarem no lado do bem….muito pelo contrário, teu pai é um comensal….teu pai obedece a Vol…Vold….Voldemort. E tu…tu estiveste horas na floresta negra, és um Malfoy. És um comensal, eu tenho certeza."

Ele aproximou-se dela rapidamente e agarrou-a pelos braços.

"Não me acuses de algo que eu não sou. Já viste meu corpo, encontraste a marca, ruiva? Encontraste?"

"Não, mas isso não significa nada."

"Porra Ginevra. Eu já te disse o que fiz. Estive a trabalhar no vosso trabalho de segunda. Pensei que acreditavas em mim!"

"Talvez não acredite mais. Afinal como podias estar a trabalhar na poção se eu te vi a ir para a floresta?"

Ele sorriu e largou-a. Caminhou até ao móvel dos ingredientes e disse:

"És teimosa." – No instante seguinte mostrou-lhe uma flor. – "Foi por isto que fui á floresta. Vocês precisam desta flor para a poção, e só há na floresta, eu fui lá buscar para vocês."

A ruiva piscou os olhos por momentos, encostou-se á mesa, e viu que ele a encarava divertido, e ela sentiu-se corar. Tinha-o acusado…tinha desconfiado dele….tudo sem razões.

"Desculpa." – Murmurou ela baixando os olhos.

Sentiu o loiro aproximar-se dela e envolve-la pela cintura.

"Eu desculpo com uma condição. Que me beijes."

Ouviu-a sorrir de encontro ao seu peito, antes de ela o encarar de novo, e o puxar pelo colarinho, juntando os lábios para um beijo sôfrego, arrebatador.  
Sentiu o homem fazer com que ela andasse para trás, e em seguida sentiu-se bater na mesa.

As mãos dele puxaram-na, sentando-a em cima da mesa, e ela puxou-o ainda para mais perto. Afastaram-se por causa da falta de ar, e Draco viu que ela se encontrava vermelha.  
Sorriu passando a mão na face dela, antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela.

Sentiu as mãos dela acariciarem seu cabelo, e começarem a descer, entrando dentro da camisa, e ele tremeu com o contacto, ela tinha uma pele quente, ao contrário dele, que estava quase sempre gelado.

"Qual é minha detenção?" – Perguntou ela arfando, sentindo os lábios dele de encontro aos seus novamente.

Quando ele se afastou sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem….falamos disso no quarto….pode ser?"

Ela trincou o lábio inferior, antes de enrolar as pernas á cintura dele, e sentir-se ser elevada.  
Instantes depois ele deitava em cima dos lençóis de seda, as mãos dele começaram a desabotoar os botões dela, e ela ansiava cada toque, cada vez mais.

"Promete-me só que não foges esta noite! Que quando acordar tu estás aqui. Amanhã é sábado, podes ficar…deves ficar…quero que fiques." – Pediu ele desfazendo-se da única peça existente no corpo dela.

"Eu prometo." – Murmurou a ruiva ao ouvido dele, antes de o sentir encaixar-se nela.

Se existia melhor sensação no Mundo, ela nunca tinha experimentando. Era tão maravilhosamente bom fazer amor com ele.

O olhar penetrante e cinza dele fitava-na, ela sentia-se bem com isso, queria ter certeza do que fazia, queria saber que ele gostava tanto como ela.  
E não podia negar, ele gostava de estar ali com ela. Nunca imaginou tal coisa, mas fazer amor com Ginevra Weasley era o melhor, melhor do que todas as outras, ela tinha algo que nenhuma tinha.

Seus sussurros, seus gemidos fracos, a maneira como ela se movia, tudo tinha ficado gravado na memória dele desde a primeira vez, e ele sabia que nunca esqueceria nada.  
Sabia como fazê-la tremer de prazer, sabia os pontos fracos dela. Era como se a conhecesse desde sempre, como se tivessem sido feitos para estarem unidos como naquele momento. Ele não sabia, só sabia que nunca se cansaria de fazer amor com a sua ruiva.

Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo estiveram unidos, mas quando ele se deitou ao lado dela, e a puxou para si, sentia-se feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo ligeiramente estafado.  
Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada dela, enquanto acariciava suas madeixas ruivas, e sorriu quando a ouviu dizer:

"Acho que nunca mais vou fugir de ti."

"Ainda bem…. Ainda bem."

Puxou as cobertas para cima de ambos, e em seguida sentiu-a ajeitar-se melhor nos seus braços, antes de ambos adormecerem.

/---

Quando acordou pode sentir o corpo dela ainda abraçado ao seu. Abriu os olhos devagar, e quando olhou para ela viu-a a dormir.  
Era tão bela naquele estado, seus cabelos ruivos caiam para a frente dos olhos, seu semblante estava sereno, e sua respiração calma.

Parecia um anjo.

«Um anjo ruivo….uma Weasley. Como pode isto ter acontecido! Gostar de ter uma Weasley nos braços. É ridículo….mas bom ao mesmo tempo. Quem diria que um dia eu iria gostar deste cabelos vermelhos como o fogo!»

Sentiu a menina mexer-se nos seus braços, e momentos depois ela abria os olhos encarando-o.

"Bom dia."

"Olá ruiva."

"Dormiste bem?"

"Optimamente." – Respondeu ele antes de sentir os lábios dela nos seus. – "E tu?"

"Também muito bem. És uma óptima almofada."

Ela riu perante a cara de choque dele. Mas calou-se quando o sentiu deitá-la na cama, e meter-se por cima dela

"Almofada? É isso que eu sou ruiva?"

"Bem….não só." – Respondeu ela sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo despido.

"Óptimo." – Murmurou antes de se levantar.

Ginny viu-o pegar num robe negro, que estava em cima da poltrona, e vesti-lo.

"Devo de ter aqui outro que podes usar." – Disse caminhando até ao armário.

Quando a ruiva vestiu o robe que ele lhe ofereceu viu que lhe ficava extremamente grande. Ambos riram, e Draco pegou na ruiva ao colo dizendo:

"Que tal irmos tomar um banho!"

"Óptima ideia, um banho juntos."

"Juntos não….juntíssimos."

Ela riu do que ele dissera e o homem apenas caminhou até ao banheiro.

Podia ser ridículo o que faziam, impensável, errado, mas era maravilhosamente bom.

**Fim do 13º capitulo**

**N/A: **bem, houve muita boa gente que pensava que Draco era Comensal…acho que ficou explicito que ele não é comensal….e ele não tem assim nenhum segredo mau, Ginny apenas está confusa, e depois ela vê historias onde não as há (como eu). Bem, antes de mais, aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**Kika Felton**: ai as ferias….ai os exames….ai o exame de matemática…eu acho que vou ter um esgotamento antes da hora….preciso de um gajo para ver se me distraio dos exames, visto só pensar nisso há dois dias…..juro que se passar a matemática e entrar na faculdade eu beijo o 1º gajo bom que vir….ok isto foi idiota da minha parte mas tudo bem….falando do capitulo….ah não sei o que falar….então é isso….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** bem, a detenção deu em coisa boa, acho que melhor impossível. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: e espero que continues a comentar minha fic sempre, comentários são bem vindos. Não tenho tempo para actualizar tantas vezes, mal tenho tempo para actualizar uma vez…. Talvez depois dos exames que irei fazer eu consiga actualizar mais depressa…até lá….não dá….Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Joana**: espero que continue óptimo. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: espero não ter demorado muito, mas é que não consigo actualizar mais vezes, ano super atarefada….a action não foi tanta assim, provavelmente esperavas mais, mas eu acho que foi boa mesmo assim. JINHOS!

**Miaka:** é isso mesmo, está super apavorada….bem eu também estaria…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: comensal? Não me parece…ele demonstrou ser de confiança neste capitulo….ele não tem marca….ele está em Hogwarts, não ele não é comensal. Ainda faltam 8 capítulos (sem contar com este9 para o final da fic. Espero que tenhas gostado. JNHOS!

**Luiza Potter**: sim, eu sou de Portugal (zona de Lisboa). Eles estão juntos, e espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…diz algo….JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: ainda bem que gostas tanto assim, fico feliz e saber. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: esconder? Não ele não esconde nada….nada grave…. Não ele não é comensal… (antes que penses) ….Bem espero que continues a gostar e isso….JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: talvez eles se tenham envolvido rápido demais, mas eu não sabia o que mais escrever para empatar. Oficializar? Bem, isso será uma coisa que talvez não aconteça nunca, afinal eles são professor e aluna. Mas quem sabe. Eu não ando a conseguir fazer NC, isto foi o melhor que saiu…espero que tenhas gostado JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: eu acho que não comentaste o capítulo anterior, por isso não agradeci, mas se o erro foi meu peço desculpa, mas em todo o caso desta vez eu não esqueci, nem tu. A detenção foi neste capitulo…e não foi nada de especial. Bem, a pergunta dela saiu…nunca te aconteceu perguntares isso na brincadeira a uma pessoa, eu faço isso muitas vezes. Não houve intenção alguma….espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: espero que não estejas no hospital….e claro que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: não precisas de te precisar psicologicamente….eu já disse que não irá haver drama….afinal é uma fic de Romance….descansa não acontecerá nada de mal….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: a mais perfeita? Não é verdade, há fics mais perfeitas que a minha, mas agradeço imenso o elogio. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: sim, ela é um pouco tímida, mas isso faz parte. Se ele gosta ou não…. Bem isso não direi…terás que esperar para ver….JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…e que comentes. JINHOS!

**ISA**: ele não esconde nada de mais, afinal ele não é comensal. E quem disse que ele esconde algo? Ele próprio disse que não esconde nada. Bem espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Hannah:** não, não segredos nenhuns….não há nada de mais, só paz e amor….em especial entre eles os dois. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Dessinha McGuiller**: espero não ter demorado a actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal eu não sei quando volto a actualizar….meus exames vão começar e eu ando a estudar muito para passar (deus queira que consiga) então não sei se nas próximas duas semanas terei algum tempo para aqui vir actualizar….mas prometo que vou tentar….e se não conseguir pensem que mais vale estar duas semanas sem actualizar, do que actualiza, chumbar nos exames e ficar sem net….ai é que era super mau. Espero que compreendam.**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	14. Pessoa especial

**14º Capitulo **

_**Pessoa especial**_

Dois meses, dois meses tinham passado. Meses esses com inúmeros encontros nocturnos, olhares dissimulados durante as aulas, beijos apaixonados. Meses maravilhosos, na opinião de ambos. E nenhum queria terminar com aquilo que existia.

"Ruiva que fazes?" – Perguntou ele abraçando-a na zona da cintura e encostando seu queixo ao ombro dela.

"Trabalho de transfiguração, e depois vou fazer o de latim, e por ultimo o que tu mandaste hoje."

Ouviu-o bufar e não pôde deixar de sorrir. As mãos dele adentraram na sua camisola e começaram a acariciar seu ventre.

"Não podes fazer isso noutra altura? É que sabes, não era minha intenção passar a noite toda a ver-te fazer trabalhos."

"Mas não posso deixar para depois, afinal são para entregar amanha.

Draco soltou a ruiva e deitou-se de barriga para cima na cama. Ela nem olhou para ele, continuou a fazer seu trabalho, e só o encarou quando o ouviu dizer:

"Não precisas de fazer o de poções."

"Ah pois está claro Draco, e depois que razão é que dás para o facto de não to entregar amanha?"

Ele sentou-se ao pé dela, e fixou-a por momentos, antes de capturar os lábios dela para um beijo. Em seguida disse:

"Dou-te uma detenção."

Ela riu voltando sua atenção para o trabalho. O homem ficou a olhar para ela por momentos, e perguntou:

"Então, o que achas da ideia?"

"Descabida. Eu vou fazer o trabalho, e pronto."

Ele abanou a cabeça e em seguida voltou a deitar-se na cama. Olhou para o tecto e meteu os braços atrás da cabeça. Viu-a a continuar a escrever, e bufou por isso.

Minutos se passaram, até que ela fechou um livro com força, fazendo com que ele abri-se os olhos e a pudessem encara-la.  
Viu a ruiva sentar-se ao seu lado, antes de ela se deitar em cima dele.

"Então, fizeste tudo?"

"Não fiz o de poções, não consigo, não contigo aqui deitado, á minha espera."

Ele riu rodando na cama, e deitando-a ficando por cima, em seguida perguntou:

"Pronta para levar uma detenção amanha?"

"Prontíssima." – Respondeu puxando-o para um beijo, enquanto sentia as mãos dele livrarem-se da sua camisa.

/---

"Certo Gi agora não vais sair sem me dizer onde te metes todas as noites." – Disse Gabi apanhando a amiga a entrar no quarto de manha cedo.

"Eu! O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Ora Ginny, tu desapareces todas as noites. Para onde vais? Ou melhor, vais ter com quem?"

"Ninguém de importante. E depois não posso? Tu também não vais ter com o Peter?"

"Vês como andas desligada de tudo, já nem ligas aos teus amigos."

"Como assim?"

"Eu e o Peter terminamos á quase dois meses."

"A ruiva olhou descrente para a amiga antes de se sentar na cama."

"Sério?"

"Sim, nós terminamos. Lembras-te de um dia te ter dito que nos tínhamos zangado, pois bem, terminamos no dia depois. Não dava mais."

"Oh amiga…eu….desculpa, mas não sabia."

"Eu sei que não. Andas ocupada demais com a tua vida."

"É que….é muito complicado."

"Diz-me só uma coisa. Tu de certeza que não andas com o Malfoy?"

"Eu já disse que não."

"Sabes eu não sou cega. Eu vejo como vocês se olham, como ele te trata, eu vejo essas coisas."

"Eu não ando com ele, nós não andamos, nós apenas….apenas….hã não sei bem o que temos ok!"

"Mas têm algo não é?"

"Sim….algo, alguma coisa, sei lá. Divertimo-nos juntos. Mas e tu? Como estás?"

"Bem, o Jon tem-me ajudado, ele apoiou-me desde sempre."

"E eu nem reparei. Oh amiga perdoa-me. Eu não queria."

"Não faz mal Gi."

A ruiva aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a dizendo:

"Prometo que agora estarei mais atenta ao que me rodeia."

"Só quero que me prometas que não sais magoada desta história com o Malfoy."

"É claro que não sai-o, afinal para sair magoada tinha que gostar dele."

"E não gostas?"

"Não." – Respondeu ela desviando o olhar do da Gabriela.

"De certeza? Sabes tu não és de te envolver com um homem se não gostares dele."

"Como sabes isso?"

"Foi o que aconteceu com o Jon. Tu não gostas dele, não te envolveste, mas com o Malfoy."

"Talvez eu goste dele….mas não estou apaixonada, ele apenas faz com que eu me ache diferente, especial."

"Cuidado, afinal tu mesma me disseste que o facto de ele ser um pão, não faz com que ele deixe de ser um Malfoy." – Murmurou a morena levantando-se e caminhado até ao banheiro, deixando a ruiva entregue aos seus pensamentos.

»Será que ela tem razão! Será que isto para ele não é mais do que um jogo! E então, não é o que é para mim! Eu não o amo, pois não?"» – abanou a cabeça saindo do quarto em seguida.

/---

Era a primeira vez que ele a via tão desconcentrada numa aula. A poção não lhe estava a correr bem, estava desligada de tudo, e ele não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê de ela estar assim.

«O que terá agora! Ia bem á bocado, porque esta tão….a leste!» – olhou fixamente para ela e viu-a bufar de irritação.

Sorriu, vendo-a tirar uma madeixa ruiva da frente dos olhos, e viu-a também humedecer os lábios, sabia que era o que fazia quando se queria concentrar mais. Mas naquele dia parecia não estar a dar resultado.

«Adoro quando ela faz aquilo com a língua. Na verdade adoro muita coisa nela. Isto não era suposto acontecer….não era não….gostar assim dela, vai contra tudo. É impensável, mas que se dane, eu gosto assim, ela gosta assim!»

No instante seguinte ele ouviu a campainha e viu todos se levantarem, todos menos ela, que apenas se sentou e enterrou a cara nas mãos.  
Depois de todos terem saído ele caminhou até ela e tocou-lhe no ombro perguntando:

"Então ruiva o que se passa?"

Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou-o. O silêncio reinou por instantes, e Draco estava á espera da resposta dela.

"Sabes, a minha melhor amiga terminou com o namorado á dois meses, e eu nem sequer dei por isso. Sabes porquê?"

"Não."

"Porque não faço mais nada senão pensar em ti….em nós."

"Ok, e então, vais-me culpar por ser irresistível, vai-me culpa por estares comigo."

"Não. Apenas quero saber uma coisa."

"O quê ruiva?"

"Isto para ti é um jogo?"

"Para ti é?"

"Não."

"Então porque achas que para mim é, hã Ginevra?

"Não sei, talvez por tu seres um Malfoy."

"Ruiva, eu posso ser um Malfoy, mas já paraste para pensar que posso ser diferente? Afinal envolvi-me com uma Weasley, e dou aulas em Hogwarts, acho que são provas suficientes."

Ela levantou-se e passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele apertando-o.

"Está tudo bem!" – Disse ele apertando-a pela cintura.

"Não quero voltar a sofrer Draco."

Ele afastou-a do seu corpo, de modo a olhá-la nos olhos e em seguida disse:

"Se tudo depender de mim eu nunca vou deixar que sofras."

"Juras?"

"Sim."

Ela sorriu voltando a abraçar-se a ele. O loiro apertou-a com força contra si e fechou os olhos.

«Acabei de prometer algo que não sei se conseguirei cumprir.»

"Sabes uma coisa?"

"O quê Draco?"

"Eu…eu gosto muito de ti."

Ela ficou em choque por momentos, não esperava que ele dissesse algo daquilo, mas logo em seguida sorriu e beijou-o com desejo, antes de dizer:

"Eu também gosto de ti."

/---

Draco corrigia alguns trabalhos de casa, enquanto esperava que ela aparecesse. Não devia de demorar, afinal estava quase na hora do recolher.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se e quando se virou esperou encontrar uma menina ruiva, mas quem viu fez com que ele bufasse de irritação.

"O que queres Moore?"

"Oh, Draco….nada de especial."

Ele viu a mulher aproximar-se dele e o loiro levantou-se. Ficou de frente para ela e disse:

"Sai daqui."

"Porque estás tão nervoso? Estás á espera da tua ruiva?"

"Não é da tua conta."

Ela aproximou-se mais um pouco e murmurou:

"Será que ela sabe quem tu és na verdade?"

Ele não respondeu o que fez com que a mulher sorrisse antes de dizer:

"Não sabe….então como será que ela ficaria se soubesse."

"Tu vais manter-te calada Moore."

"Depende….do que ganhar com isso."

"E que tal, mais uns anos de vida?"

"Hum….não me parece…." – Disse ela aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

"Sai daqui."

"Só depois de ter aquilo que mereço."

"E afinal o que raio é que tu mereces?"

"Um beijo, no mínimo."

"E depois vais embora, e nunca mais me chateias?"

"Sim."

Mal ouviu a resposta dela o homem puxou-a pelos braços, e beijou-a. Não era um beijo desejado, e muito menos quente ou apaixonado, mas tinha que ser dado, ele não a queria ali nunca mais, não queria que ela estragasse tudo com a sua ruiva.

Parou de a beijar quando ouviu alguém bater palmas. Olhou para a porta e seus olhos cruzaram-se com os castanhos de Ginny.

"Ginevra, não é o que pensas."

"Claro que não, claro que não Malfoy."

A mulher afastou-se do loiro e saiu da sala sorrindo. Em seguida Ginny fechou a porta e encarou o homem á sua frente.

"Explicação!"

"Hã….bem ela disse que só nos deixava em paz se eu a beijasse."

"E tu nem pensaste duas vezes antes de o fazer."

"Ora ruiva, querias o quê? Que ela fosse contar a toda a gente que eu ando com uma aluna?"

"Não….mas não era preciso teres beijado-a assim….tão…."

"Deixa-te de estupidez Weasley." – Disse ele aproximando-se dela e puxando-a pela cintura de encontro a si. – "Eu não a beijei como te beijo….tu sabe-lo bem."

Viu a ruiva engolir em seco, antes de ele pousar uma das suas na nuca dela e a puxar para um beijo necessitado.

Sentiu as mãos dela no seu pescoço, enquanto a lhe beijava o colo. Podia ouvir os suspiros cada vez mais profundos dela, e só parou de a beijar quando ela disse:

"Não quero que me deixes….nunca."

Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e murmurou:

"Não te vou deixar, sabes porquê? Tu és especial, muito especial."

No instante seguinte ele sentiu os lábios dela de encontro aos seus desta vez para um beijo calmo e delicado. Um beijo que fez com que ambos se arrepiassem, com que ambos desejassem que aquele momento durasse para sempre…. Um beijo que eles sabiam que nunca iriam esquecer.

**Fim do 14º capitulo**

**N/A: os agradecimentos estao no profile...devido a problemas com o meu Word nao consegui postar aki...JINHOS! **


	15. NA: agradecimentos

**Como nao sei o k se passa com o meu pc...eu n consegui meter os agradecimentos no profile..por isso ficou aki... **

**N/A: certo, tenho que pedir desculpas, afinal eu tinha dito que a Moore não voltava, mas é que não me lembrava mesmo do aparecimento neste capitulo….e como já escrevi os capítulos há algum tempo, eu esqueci. Mas bem, em todo o caso, ela não fez estragos, e garanto que nunca os fará. Aqui vão os agradecimentos:**

**Franinha Malfoy**: bem, eu tenho estudado como nunca na vida, mas ainda consigo arranjar tempo para ver ao computador e actualizar. É, para ele é confuso também, assim como para ela, mas o confuso é o certo nesta altura. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: eu também queria detenções assim, mas paciência, não conseguimos tudo o que queremos. Espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: não, ele não é comensal…eu garanto isso….eu tenho mesmo que passar nos exames….quero mesmo passar nos exames. Espero que comentes novamente, e que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** é, os exames são importantes mesmo. Bem, não penses no que ele é….o que for será dito na altura devida. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: (vou ver se fica tão bom como estava na 1ª vez). Bem o esgotamento está cada vez mais próximo, e por isso já sabes se eu não aparecer na escola para fazer um exame foi porque desmaiei a meio do caminho…mas não te preocupes se isso acontecer, no momento em que eu cair no chão vai aparecer um gajo bom, loiro e rico (que vai aparecer não sei bem de onde, mas não importa muito) e vai levantar-me e vai levar-me no seu grande carro azul metalizado (já estamos numa era muito desenvolvida para eles virem de cavalos brancos) e depois vai comigo até ao seu castelo – também conhecido por Hospital. E como se vai apaixonar perdidamente por mim, eu não vou precisar de fazer os exames, pois como já disse ele é rico, e por isso não precisarei de um curso, pois nunca terei de trabalhar. Bem, se o gajo não for bom nem nada, interessa que seja rico, porque depois eu arranho um jardineiro moreno com cara querida, assim como o da série dona de casa desesperadas (mas eu não serei dona de casa, porque terei milhentas criadas, e não estarei desesperada, porque terei muitos gajos aos meus pés) e não só um jardineiro, posso também ter um canalizador, e claro um motorista particular que conduzirá minha limusina rosa. Bem, eu não sei o que ando a fazer, mas pareço que estou mesmo necessitada de um gajo, porque minhas "fantasias" estão cada vez piores. Ai, ai. O que se há-de fazer? Internar-me! Estás louca….e depois quem é que te chateava, e quem é que te aturava….pois é….não posso ser internada…bem é isso….depois deste grande agradecimentos que de agradecimento não tem nada (já parecem as dedicatórias) eu vou pensar em escrever para outra que tenha comentado…afinal tu tiveste direito a milhentas linhas….e não sei bem porquê….talvez porque necessito de dizer baboseiras….é acho que é por isso….JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: ele ficou nervoso, porque não está habituado a que as pessoas confiem nele…e eu não disse que ele não tinha nenhum segredo…apenas não será MUITO preocupante….logo saberás o que é…não vou dizer….espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: bem actualizei, espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: bem, e bom saber que achas a fic perfeita…OBRIGADA! Espero que continues a gostar….JINHOS!

**Miaka:** quem sabe ele é da ordem….quem sabe….não direi nada, quando chegar a altura certa tu verás….JINHOS!

**Joana:** Obrigada pela força em relação aos exames….espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: se ela não quiser o Draco ele é meu…este Draco é meu….depois posso pensar em dividi-lo contigo….bem espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é, a amiga desconfia, quer dizer, ela tem a certeza…as descansa…eles não darão nas vistas….mais ninguém descobrirá. Espero que continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, tens razão, a relação deles não é muito definida….e também não é muito estável…e talvez nunca seja…mas não te assustes…JINHOS!

**Débora:** obrigada por gostares da fic…e eu continuo escrevendo….e tu continuas comentando? JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: é, eu sou portuguesa sim, moro na zona de Lisboa. Bem não demorei assim tanto….JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Espero que tenhas gostado deste…JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** é, vai continuar tudo bem com eles…pelo menos por enquanto ). JINHOS!

**Lele:** os sentimentos serão assumidos, o romance não garanto nada. E sim, eu sou portuguesa (moro na zona de Lisboa) espero que continues a gostar….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: bem, eu sou uma escritora cruel….não te esqueças disso…é um conselho. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Bem, não sei quando o próximo capitulo….mas espero que em breve…o mais breve que me for Por favor deixem-me feliz…e comentem muito….JINHOS!**


	16. Só nós dois

**15º Capitulo **

**Só nós dois**

Sentia-se extremamente aconchegada, e por isso não tinha intenção de abrir os olhos, estava ali tão bem, o calor dos cobertores, mas principalmente o calor do corpo dele deixavam-na com vontade de não se levantar nunca.

Sentiu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus e sorriu ouvindo-o dizer:

"Sei que já estás acordada ruivinha, podes abrir os olhos."

Assim que os fez encontrou os cinza dele a fixarem-na.

"Sabes que gosto de ficar sempre assim." – Murmurou ela enroscando-se mais no corpo dele.

"Eu sei, sou irresistível mesmo."

A ruiva não fez comentário nenhum, apenas passou com as mãos no abdómen dele, fazendo-o retrair os músculos.

"Quem diria que Draco Malfoy tem cócegas!"

"Ninguém diria, e ninguém vai dizer, é um segredo que só tu sabes."

"Tens mais segredos para eu saber?" – Perguntou ela encarando-o.

"Tenho….que costumo passar as noites com uma aluna."

"Ora isso já eu sei."

"È claro que sabes." – Sussurrou ele antes de a beijar.

"Ruiva, hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmeade."

"Eu sei."

Ele puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo e perguntou murmurando ao ouvido dela:

"E vais, ou ficas comigo o dia todo?"

"Conforme, o que faremos só nós os dois?"

"Tenho algo para te mostrar, acho que vais gostar."

Ela virou-se para ele e em seguida passou com as mãos na face dele, afastando os cabelos loiros da face dele. Sorriu antes de se sentir puxada pela nuca para um beijo arrebatador.

/---

"Tu e o Jon vão a Hogsmeade?" – Questionou a ruiva ao ver a amiga vestir-se.

"Vamos sim. E tu?"

"Eu vou ficar."

"Com ele?"

"Sim."

Gabriela sentou-se ao lado da amiga e olhou-a durante segundos fixamente.

"Tu gostas dele, não gostas?"

"Tu gostas do Jon, não gostas?"

"O Jon ama-te. Não posso gostar dele."

"Ele é meu professor, e um Malfoy, também não posso gostar dele."

"Será que nunca me vais responder directamente?"

"Quando eu própria souber a resposta, eu juro que te respondo." – Disse ela levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Não podia gostar dele, mas ela própria sabia que cada diz que passava, cada beijo que trocavam, cada carinho que ele lhe dava, fazia com que o afecto por ele aumentasse.

«Não devia, eu jurei nunca mais me apaixonar, não devia de estar tão dependente dele, é como…como se o amasse. Mas eu não posso amá-lo, isto nunca dará em nada, nós apenas nos damos bem. Não posso amá-lo.» – Pensava ela enquanto caminhava até ao Salão Principal.

A meio do almoço a coruja de Ron pousou em frente dela, e a ruiva olhou-a abismada.

«O que me irmão quererá!»

Mas ao contrário do que esperava a carta não era do irmão, mas sim de sua mãe.

_"Ginny querida_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo filha. Connosco está tudo óptimo, mas tenho algo a dizer-te. Eu sei que tínhamos combinado que virias passar o Natal a casa, mas infelizmente não vai dar._

_Eu e o pai vamos ter com o ter irmão ao Egipto, e achamos melhor tu ficares em Hogwarts, afinal ai estarás protegida, pois o facto de a guerra estar um pouco parada, não significa que tenha terminado, muito pelo contrário. Dumbledore diz que o quem nós sabemos vais utilizar a altura do Natal para atacar novamente._

_Lamento imenso, mas eu acho que é o mais apropriado._

_Beijinhos do pai e da mãe._

_Molly Weasley!"_

«Óptimo é a maneira que passo o Natal com Draco. Mas que pensamento foi este? Porque pensei logo nele! Devia de ter ficado chateada, por minha mãe não me levar com eles ao Egipto, e não feliz por poder passar o natal com ele! Ah…que coisa!»

Mas não podia negar mais, era tarde de mais, ele era muito importante para ela, muito especial na sua vida, não conseguia abdicar dele nem por um segundo.

«Não mais!» – pensou ela com um sorriso involuntário no rosto, quando se levantou da mesa.

/---

Draco encontrava-se encostado a um árvore na Orla da Floresta negra. Esperava pela ruiva, e desejava que ela desse com o caminho, afinal ele tinha explicado tudo direitinho.

Assim que a viu ele desencostou-se e caminhou até ela. Pousou as mãos na cintura dela e disse:

"Pensava que te tinhas perdido."

"Não."

Ela sorriu beijando-o em seguida antes de perguntar:

"Afinal onde vamos?"

"Passear." – Respondeu ele simplesmente, pegando na mão dela e entrando na floresta.

"Draco, estás certo disto?" – Questionou ela abraçando-se a ele.

O homem passou com o braço pela cintura dela, como que a protegendo de algo, e em seguida perguntou:

"Confias em mim, não confias?"

"Sim."

"Então fica descansada, não te acontecerá nada." – Murmurou ele com os lábios junto aos dela.

Continuaram a caminhar, agora em silêncio, e Ginny estava cada vez mais curiosa, onde iriam eles?

Pestanejou várias vezes, quando viu um lago cristalino á sua frente, era o lago mais belo que ela já alguma vira. A água era límpida e brilhante, como se fosse feita de brilhantes.

_dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_i can't keep pretending that i don't even know you_

_and at sweet night, you are my own_

_take my hand_

"É lindo."

"Encontrei isto quando vim á procura daquelas flores. Naquele dia em que me acusaste."

"Já entendi."

"Olha ali." – Disse ele apontando para o outro lado do lago.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ver o que era. 3 Unicórnios brancos, 3 maravilhosos unicórnios brancos.

"Sabes a floresta não é tão negra assim, se soubermos procurar bem, encontramos coisas que não se encontram noutros lugares." – Disse ele sentando-se.

A ruiva segui-lhe o exemplo, sentando-se entre as pernas dele, sem tirar os olhos da família de unicórnios.

"Se ficares sossegada eles aproximam-se de ti." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ela olhou o homem e sorriu antes de dizer:

"Não me arrependo de estar aqui contigo."

_we're leaving here tonight_

_there's no need to tell anyone_

_they'd only hold us down_

_so by the morning light_

_we'll be half way to anywhere_

_where love is more than just your name_

"Bom saber." – Disse ele beijando-a.

Ela levantou-se em seguida e aproximou-se mais do lago. Olhou para a água clara e pode ver inúmeros peixes a nadar livres. Eram peixes diferentes, peixes coloridos. Alguns enormes outros pequenos.

Minutos depois o unicórnio cria aproximou-se dela e a ruiva ficou parada por instantes.

"Levanta a mão para lhe tocar no dorso, se ele fugir não voltes a tentar, mas se ele não se mexer podes tocar."

Ela fez o que o loiro lhe disse, e não pode deixar de sorrir quando o unicórnio de sentou ao lado dela, de modo a ela poder tocar-lhe à vontade.

Draco observou tudo e não conseguiu resistir a sorrir. Aquela ruiva era diferente de todo o que ele já tivera. Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas ele gostava dela, gostava mais do que alguma vez gostara de alguém.

Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, de modo a poder beija-la. Viu a cria a levantar-se e a ir ter com os outros dois unicórnios. Em seguida os 3 animais olharam para eles e depois embrenharam-se na floresta.

Ginny aconchegou-se nos braços dele e disse:

"Adorei."

_i have dreamt of a place for you and i_

_no one knows who we are there_

_all i want is to give my life only to you_

_i've dreamt so long i cannot dream anymore_

_let's run away, i'll take you there_

"Mas ainda não terminou. Olha com atenção para o lago que vais ficar surpreendida." – Disse ele ao ouvido dela antes de beijar.

A menina aconchegou-se ainda mais nos braços dele e olhou atentamente para o lago. Minutos depois viu que inúmeros pirilampos apareceram na orla do lago, como que iluminando-o.

"É a altura do acasalamento dos pirilampos, e então eles fazem este dança."

"É linda." – Murmurou ela sem tirar os olhos das luzes cintilantes.

Nunca tinha gostado tanto de passar a tarde com alguém. Mas aquela tarde fora especial, Draco tornara-a especial, e não necessitou de muita coisa para tornar aquela tarde especial, e inesquecível.

Era quase hora de jantar quando Draco disse ao ouvido da ruiva:

"Temos que voltar para o Castelo. Já é tarde."

"Tens razão." – Concordou ela levantando-se.

Em seguida ele postou-se em frente dela e a ruiva sorriu abraçando-o.

"Foi uma tarde maravilhosa. Obrigada."

O homem passou os braços pela cintura dela e apertou-a contra si.

"Também adorei esta tarde." – Murmurou ele.

_we're leaving here tonight_

_there's no need to tell anyone_

_they'd only hold us down_

_so by the morning light_

_we'll be half way to anywhere_

_where love is more than just your name_

/---

"Pensava que te tinhas esquecido." – Disse ele mal ela entrou na sala.

"Claro que não. Apenas estive a conversar com o Jonathan."

"Claro." – Disse ele amuado.

"Ciúmes Draco?"

"Não."

"Ok…vou fingir que acredito."

"É bom que acredites, pois é verdade."

"E se não acreditar?" – Questionou ela entrando no quarto dele.

O homem encostou-a á parede, prensando-a com o seu corpo.

"Não sabes que posso ser muito perigoso. Posso fazer-te muita coisa má."

"Como por exemplo?"

"Fazer com que te apaixones por mim."

"E isso seria mau?" – Perguntou ela olhando-o.

"Não, nem um pouco mau."

Ela sorriu, pousando as mãos, uma de cada lado da face dele, e puxou-o para si beijando-o.

"É bom saber que não seria mau." – Murmurou ela, enquanto ele a deitava na cama.

"É? Porquê?" – Perguntou retirado a ultima peça do corpo dela, e sem se importar com a resposta.

"Porque eu estou apaixonada por ti."

_forget this life_

_come with me_

_don't look back you're safe now_

_unlock your heart_

_drop your guard_

_no one's left to stop you_

Ouviu sorrir de encontro ao seu ventre, antes de ele voltar a encara-la.

"Óptimo….não queria ser só eu a sentir isto." – Murmurou ele antes de ela o puxar para um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado.

_forget this life_

_come with me_

_don't look back you're safe now_

_unlock your heart_

_drop your guard_

_no one's left to stop you now_

_we're leaving here tonight_

_there's no need to tell anyone_

_they'd only hold us down_

_so by the morning light_

_we'll be half way to anywhere_

_where love is more than just your name_

_(Evanescence – Anywhere)_

**Fim do 15º capitulo**

**N/A: **mais um capitulo, e super romântico. Eles estão apaixonados e admitiram um ao outro! Gostaram?

**Rafinha M. Potter**: bem a Ginny não vai mais ficar, como disseste mesmo? Ah sim, relapsa. Mas ela tem seus motivos, afinal deve de ser ma de mais estar apaixonada por um professor que ainda por cima é um Malfoy, isto claro porque ela é uma Weasley. O segredo de Draco…hum eu direi….no capitulo 20. Ainda terás que esperar, mas já não é muito….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Hannah:** é, aquela mulher é horrível mesmo, mas eu acho que ela não aparecesse mais, eu acho. Mas descansa, ela nunca fará nada. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, JINHOS!

**Miaka**: a Moore vai deixar o casal em paz, e descansa, a partir de agora Ginny estará mais segura dos seus sentimentos, não perderá Draco por isso. Comensal? Capturar? Não, não me parece….e mesmo que fosse eu não dizia. Mas tem calma eu contarei tudo….JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: o que ele será se não é um comensal? Porque se preocupam com isso, curtam estes capítulos, quando o segredo se revelar logo verás. Tem calma. Bem, agora eles disseram que estão apaixonados, isso é bom, não é? JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: não Ginny não faria isso. Ela até é compreensiva, não é muito impulsiva, quer dizer, agora. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: eu também quero um Draco que me ache especial. Bem, quando irão saber o que ele é na verdade? No capitulo 20. Espero que tenhas gostado……JINHOS!

**Kika:** é capítulo mais fofo que o último não existe. É amiga, já só faltam dois exames….mas os de esta semana foram para esquecer, certo? e não, eu não fiz a maior viagem da minha vida no agradecimento passado, pois tu irias internar-me só soubesse da maior viagem d minha vida, porque aquilo cara amiga não é nada comparado com o que imagino. Sim, também não me importava de ter um gajo moreno e mau – só tua mãe para dizer uma coisa destas, mas ya a minha riu-se quando lhe contei. E não, eu não quero o meu fofo (blergh), também conhecido por estúpido, idiota, imbecil, o mais propriamente J.P para nada. Prefiro ser esquecida por todos a ter ele como visita, esteja eu onde estiver. E sim, eu vi as donas de casa desesperadas. Ah, também queria um gajo com aqueles músculos (jardineiro ou "canalizador") – abes que segundo uma revista americana o canalizador é o homem mais sexy do Mundo – no momento – porque todas as mulheres só falam dele. Mas eu prefiro o jardineiro, é mais fofo. Bem isto também já esta enorme e ainda tenho muito que escrever…portanto….JINHOS!

**Safira – StaR:** - OBRIGADA! Por todos os comentários que mandas-te, por gostares da fic. Muito obrigada. Espero que continues a gostar….JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li:** bem, as vezes o é uma porcaria mesmo, mas valeu pelo mail, ou diria comentário? E é claro que fui boazinha, Draco apenas beijou a outra para ela se ir embora, na verdade ele odeia. Eu sou uma pessoa muito boa…mas prepara-te para os novos capítulos….JINHOS!

**Lele:** bem, eles amam-se sim. Agora capitulo Pós – Hogwarts, não garanto. E não, eu não garanto o romance….mas logo verás porquê….eu adoro assustar as pessoas. Lamento se demorei, mas espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** bem como eu não quero perder teus comentários eu vou inventar muita coisa que é para a menina ficar com um agradecimento grande. o que Draco fez? Bem ele não fez nada, ainda….talvez venha a fazer, ou talvez não, pois ele ama a ruivinha, ou será que não ama? Está com dúvidas? Confusa? Bem, eu prometo que isso desaparecera assim que leres os últimos dois capítulos….até lá tudo estará guardado no segredo dos deuses…quer dizer, mais ou menos. Gostava de saber se já viste o trailer do harry Potter e o cálice de fogo (isto é para o agradecimento ficar grande)? Gostaste? Eu gostei, e acho que este filme será melhor que o anterior, pelo menos assim espero. Só é pena o Tom não aparecer no trailer….bem, acho que já tens um agradecimento apresentável ao menos…. Contente? Espero que sim….agora Review grande….JINHOS!

**Joana**: o que ele esconde? Ora eu não vou dizer….terás que esperar. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo romântico. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** mas a Moore não fez nada. O que ele anda a esconder? Oh céus não se preocupem com isso, tudo será revelado na altura devida. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, eu acho que deves de ter gostado deste capítulo, foi romântico e ele meio que se declararam. Ao menos disseram que estão apaixonados um pelo outro, o que já é muito bom. O que ele esconde eu não posso contar…é segredo. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: o que ele esconde dela é algo que….bem…que apenas saberás no capítulo 20 porque eu não posso dizer…mas eu acho que vocês iram perceber ainda antes de ele contar….acho eu….JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: agora assumiram que estão apaixonados….muito apaixonados, garanto eu. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Maluh**: actualizei, espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: o segredo….bem eu não direi nada (Jesus já disse isto mil vezes) afinal não teria piada se contasse. Tens que ter calma, tudo será explicado, ele irá dizer no capítulo 20. Já não falta muito…..este é o 15º capitulo….tem calma. JINHOS!

**Mariana – fan – sister**: eu também queria detenções destas, ao menos eram proveitosas, para não dizer outras coisas. O segredo dele será revelado apenas na altura devida. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Bem….espero que tenham gostado do capitulo…..e já sabem COMENTEM! Querem fazer esta escritora…que esta a passar por uma fase difícil….feliz não querem? Então COMENTEM…..EU NECESSITO DE COMENTARIOS! E depois pessoal não custa nada…..**

**Já agora leiam minha short…..nova…..Graças a um retrato…..e comentem também….**

**JINHOS!**


	17. O Natal

**16º Capitulo **

_**O natal**_

"Bom dia." – Disse a ruiva vendo a amiga a acordar.

"Bom dia. Que fazes aqui?"

"Ora dormia claro está."

"Uau, não é habitual…ultimamente."

"Eu sei, mas é que ontem Draco teve que dar uma detenção a um aluno do 5º ano, por isso dormi aqui."

"Ah…está explicado. Fazes-me um favor? Ajudas-me a arrumar as coisas."

"Vais passar o Natal a casa?"

"Sim. Tu não?"

"Não, minha mãe mandou-me uma carta a dizer que ia ter com o meu irmão ao Egipto, e que para todos os efeitos era melhor eu ficar em Hogwarts."

"Ah, e então ficas com quem? Eu e Jon vamos para casa!"

"Bem, ele não deve de ir."

"Olha que não, os professores podem ir, sabes?"

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Ora…ele deve de ficar…eu acho. Tenho que lhe perguntar."

"É bom mesmo, visto amanha nós irmos embora. Se ele for para casa, ficaras duas semanas sozinha."

"É." – Concluiu a ruiva desanimada.

---/---

"Bom dia ruivinha." – Cumprimentou o homem mal viu Ginny entrar no quarto.

A menina sentou-se na cama e ficou a olha-lo a arrumar as coisas. Ele parou de fazer o que fazia e encarou-a.

"O que foi?"

"Vais passar o Natal a casa?"

"Vou." – Respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Ah, ok."

"Mas porquê essa cara? São apenas duas semanas, quando voltares já estarei cá á tua espera."

"Mas é esse o problema. Eu não vou voltar."

"O QUÊ!"

"Eu vou ficar cá….sozinha."

"Ah que susto, por momentos pensei que fosses mesmo embora."

"Não seu bobo." – Disse ela deitando-se na cama dele de barriga para cima.

O loiro deitou-se ao lado dela, e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

"Eu tenho que ir…a sério. Tenho umas coisas a resolver."

"Eu vou ficar sozinha."

"Se soubesse que ficavas talvez tivesse dado um jeito de ficar, também."

"Talvez?"

"Não sei se poderia ficar, tenta perceber, são assuntos importantes."

"Em casa?"

"Sim."

"Ás vezes gostava de saber o que tanto escondes Draco Malfoy!" – Disse ela encarando o tecto.

"Não escondo nada….nada."

"Porque será que algo me diz que estás a mentir?" – Perguntou ela ácida, sentando-se na cama e encarando-o desafiadoramente.

"Estás enganada Ginevra, eu não te escondo nada."

"Não sei Draco…as vezes eu digo algo e tu ficas pensativo, ou mudas de assunto. E agora vais a casa para tratar de uns assuntos. Não percebo."

"Um dia…um dia perceberás." – Murmurou ele abraçando-a.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Já….mas ainda agora chegaste?"

"É que prometi a Gabi que a ajudava, e que ficava com ela hoje, visto ela também ir embora."

"Eu também vou."

"Mas eu não sabia ok! Prometi-lhe a ela, e não a ti. Mas descansa, quando voltares eu estarei á tua espera. Bom natal." – Disse ela saindo do quarto.

O loiro ficou a olhar para a porta durante segundos até enterrar a cara nas mãos.

«Que estúpido, nunca pensei que ela passasse cá o Natal. Mas tenho mesmo que ir, não posso faltar a este compromisso!»

---/---

Na manhã seguinte acordou ligeiramente irritada, mas tentou ao máximo não demonstrar.

"Bem Gi, nós vamos embora." – Disse Jon olhando para a amiga.

"É….espero que se divirtam."

"Tens a certeza de que não queres ir passar o Natal a minha casa?" - Perguntou o rapaz, puxando a ruiva para um abraço.

"Tenho Jonathan, eu fico por aqui."

"Ok, tu é que sabes minha querida."

Ela sorriu antes de se despedir da amiga.

"Bom Natal Gi!"

"Vemo-nos no dia 3 de Janeiro."

"É….adeus." – despediu-se o moreno dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da ruiva.

Depois de todas as carruagens terem desaparecido ao longe, Ginevra suspirou.

«Vão ser umas longas ferias! E nem me despedi dele, mas que se dane.» – Pensou ela caminhando até á sala comum.

---/---

«Bem já que estou sozinha, vou aproveitar o facto de a biblioteca estar praticamente vazia, para ver algumas coisas novas de poções!» – pensou ela caminhando até á biblioteca.

Há muito tempo que ela não ficava durante horas a ler os livros de poções avançadas que haviam na biblioteca, na realidade, desde que começou a se envolver com Draco que ela nunca mais passar serões na biblioteca, já tinha saudades.

---/---

Véspera de Natal. A ruiva acordou tarde e assim que olhou para a rua viu que nevava. Levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até á janela.

Abriu-a de par em par e sentiu o vento frio bater-lhe na cara, o que a fez arrepiar-se.

«Um pedido de Natal! Quando era pequena fazia sempre um….que pedido farei este ano!»

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

«Só se for que ele nunca me faça sofrer! Não quero sofrer novamente!» – pensou ela sentindo os olhos húmidos.

Tinha chegado a uma altura que não podia imaginar se ele a magoasse também. Já bastava o ex – namorado a ter abandonado, não queria que ele fizesse mesmo.

«Não quero….não agora….eu gosto dele…muito!»

Fechou a janela em seguida por sentir cada vez mais frio. Decidiu tomar um banho demorado….e quente de preferência.

Quando entrou no Salão viu que este estava praticamente vazio. Também pudera só ela e um aluno do 2º ano é que tinham ficado em Hogwarts.

Parecia que os pais tinham querido que os filhos fossem para casa, talvez para tentarem passar mais tempo com eles, podiam não conseguir no futuro.

A ruiva sentiu-se arrepiar por causa do pensamento. Afinal pensar na guerra não era algo agradável, e muito menos envolvida com um Malfoy.

Depois de comer, caminhou pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos de Hogwarts. Caminhou tanto que começou a ficar cansada, mas como já não nevava ela decidiu ir dar uma volta pelos jardins.

O chão estava branco e não verde, e o vento era cortante. Mas mesmo assim ela sentiu-se feliz ao caminhar pela neve naquele dia. Sempre gostara de caminhar pela neve.

Sentou-se ao pé do lago, e logo em seguida se lembrou da tarde passada com Draco na floresta.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

_You baby_

Pela primeira vez parou para pensar o que seus pais achariam daquilo tudo. Ela, a caçula adora dos Weasleys, apaixonada por um professor, e ainda por cima esse professor era Draco Malfoy.

«Seria um choque para todos eles. No mínimo.»

Olhou fixamente para o lago e sorriu. Não sabia bem porquê, mas estava feliz. Talvez por estar apaixonada.

«Talvez por ser um estúpida apaixonada por um homem extremamente arrogante!»

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

_You..._

Fechou os olhos por instantes, lembrando-se do primeiro beijo com ele. Tinha sido um beijo inesperado, muito inesperado.

"Um beijo pelos teus pensamentos." – Murmurou uma voz ao ouvido dela fazendo-a saltar de susto.

Olhou para trás e encontrou Draco a sorrir.

"Draco! O que…o que fazes aqui? Não devias de estar em casa?"

"Bem…que recepção calorosa. Já agora onde estão as pedras? Só faltou isso." – Disse ele sentando-se emburrado.

"Desculpa, mas não te esperava." – Sussurrou ela beijando-o ao de leve. – "Então o que fazes aqui?"

"Vim ter contigo. Fiz o que tinha a fazer em casa e pensei: «tenho uma linda ruivinha á minha espera, não faço nada aqui!» e pronto, aqui estou."

Ela riu antes de o apertar pelo pescoço.

"Ainda bem que vieste, tinha saudades."

"Foi pouco tempo."

"Quase uma semana."

"É, eu sei." – Concordou ele beijando-a.

"É melhor entrar-mos, antes que alguém nos veja."

"Tens razão ruiva. Vamos." – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão, e começando a caminhar para o castelo.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Acordar na manha de Natal abraçada a Draco Malfoy era o melhor presente que a ruiva podia pedir.

"Bom dia minha ruivinha….e feliz Natal."

"Feliz Natal Draco." – Disse ela sentando-se e olhando abismada para os pés da cama. – Isto é?

"Prendas de Natal…tuas prendas de Natal."

Ela sorriu e vestiu o robe dele, caminhou até aos presentes e começou a abri-los sobre o olhar atento de Draco.

"O que é isso?" – Questionou ele, vendo-a desembrulhar uma camisola rosa com um G enorme bordado.

"Camisola Weasley. Minha mãe faz um a todos os anos."

"Ah claro, como não pensei nisso antes."

O loiro continuou a vê-la a abrir os presentes e nada disse. Reparou como ela olhou feliz para um deles, antes de a ouvir dizer:

"São sempre os meus favoritos."

"São o quê?"

"Chocolates." – Respondeu a ruiva mostrando-lhe a embalagem.

"Uau, são rascas. Quem tos deu?"

"O Jonathan."

Draco encostou-se na cama e olhou a menina atentamente, até ela se sentir fulminada pelo olhar dele.

"O que foi?"

"Ficaste feliz com a caixa de bombons do teu _amado Jonathan!" _– comentou ele acidamente, enquanto se levantava e vestia um robe.

"Ora, eu gosto deste chocolates, e ele é o único que mos oferece. Não necessitas de ficar assim."

"Assim como?" – Questionou ele abrindo o roupeiro e procurando algo.

"Assim, assim."

"Muito explicita ruiva." – Disse ele caminhando até ela com dois embrulhos na mão.

"O que é isso?"

"Ora é Natal, é suposto as pessoas oferecerem prendas." – Respondeu ele sorrindo sarcasticamente, e oferecendo-lhe uma das caixas. – "Abre, e prova. Depois diz-me qual preferes."

Ginny olhou para o embrulho, antes de o abrir. Surpreendeu-se profundamente ao ver que era uma caixa de chocolates suíços. Abriu-a rapidamente e levou um dos inúmeros bombons á boca.

"Hum….é óptimo."

"Qual é o melhor?"

"Este."

"Sabia que iria oferecer-te o melhor. Afinal eu sou o melhor, só ofereço o melhor."

"Tua modéstia surpreende-me."

"É, eu sei."

Ele riu puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a com vontade.

"Pega…também é para ti." – Murmurou em seguida.

Ela sorriu pegando no outro embrulho. Assim que o abriu viu uma linda corrente de ouro branco, que tinha uma medalha com um anjo.

"É magnífica. Mas não devias de o ter feito."

"Eu ofereço o que quero á minha ruivinha." – Disse ele pondo a corrente no pescoço dela.

"Não te comprei na…."

Mas não terminou de acabar a frase, pois ele voltou a colar seus lábios aos dela.

Aquele seria um dos seus melhores natais, tanto para um como para outro. Com ou sem prendas, pois o que eles poderiam pedir, já tinham, um ao outro.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More that you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you.._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_(Mariah Carey – All I Want for Christmas is you)_

**Fim do 16º capitulo**

N/A: bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Certo eu demorei a actualiza, tinha prometido actualizar na quinta-feira, mas é que fui ao cinema e ontem passei a tarde toda a ler um livro…e nem liguei o computador. Mas aqui está mais um capitulo….romântico.

**ISA:** espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: exames! Bem, vou ter que repetir dois…..já estou mesmo a ver, para o ano continuamos na mesma escolinha….ah e tal…que seca! E eu não te quero matar….quero matar-me é a mim mesma….por quase dos sonhos belíssimos que ando a ter….que treta….bem é isso….a inspiração não é muita e a vontade de escrever é menos ainda…portanto…JINHOS!

Joana: eu também acho este romântico, o que achas? JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: é quem não ama Draco Malfoy? Talvez Hermione Granger….bem…posso garantir que ele não tem nenhum filho de uma trouxa, quanto mais sete….e nem tem uma trouxa….nem eu aguentava tal coisa…..JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: é eles demoraram a admitir seus sentimentos, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: é…unicórnios! Também achei que ficava super fofo. Espero que tenhas gostado deste também….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: postei mais, e romântico também. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: sim, ele está….pelo menos é o que ele diz (adoro deixar duvidas no ar). Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem não prometo um agradecimento muito grande, não estou com muita paciência hoje, mas vou tentar. As perguntas, já não me lembro quais eram, mas sei que eram para te deixar com dúvidas. E sim, eu sou má….mas ninguém acredita…mas acho que mais tarde ou mais cedo todas vão achar isso de mim. He he he. Espero que também tenhas achado este capitulo (como dizes? Ah sim….) FOFO! É isso….nao esqueças de comentar…..JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: uau, fico feliz por saber que amas a fic…ainda bem. No início eu tinha medo que não gostassem da ideia, sei lá. Mas ainda bem que gostas…..JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: não, ele não é casado. Cruzes vocês têm cá cada ideia…..espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Miaka**: será que eles não têm como fugir? Será que eles estão mesmo apaixonados? Pois, só o tempo o dirá. JINHOS!

**Bela Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….e que estejas doida para ler o próximo. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: a má fase veio para ficar….mas adiante. Eu não sei porque estão tão entusiasmados por eles terem dito que estavam apaixonados. A paixão não é para sempre….mas não ligues ao que eu disse….eu adoro que fiquem com duvidas….mas eu acho que vais gostar do final….ou não! Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…..JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: é declaração incomun, mas nele tudo é incomum. Eu não quero matar ninguém. E sim vais ter que esperar…mas esta quase. JINHOS!

**Lele**: eu não garanto nada…..é eu adoro assustar as pessoas….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: eu sei que demorei a actualizar, mas pronto aqui está. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** bem a sugestão não foi má, mas é que a fica já está terminada há muito tempo por isso, não vou poder fazer….mas de vez em quando os pensamentos dele aparecem. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: eu sei o que isso é…as provas….e a universidade…eu também estou assim, mas enfim. Espero que continues a gostar. E que tenhas sorte na escola…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: O segredo não irá atrapalhar….muito…..espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Nina Black Lupin**: eu já actualizei, e espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Certo pessoal não sei quando o próximo capítulo virá….mas o mais rápido que puder…e se tiver paciência para vir para o computador…não ando com muita ultimamente. **

**Mas já **


	18. Hogsmeade

**17º Capitulo**

_**Hogsmeade**_

Rodou na cama e abriu os olhos, encontrando o corpo de Draco ao seu lado. Ergueu-se um pouco, a modo de vê-lo dormir descansado.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Estavam em Fevereiro, e tudo entre eles corria cada vez melhor. E Ginny não queria que terminasse tão cedo, na verdade não queria que terminasse nunca.

Passou com uma das mãos na face dele, afastando as madeixas loiras da zona das palparas dele. No instante seguinte ela viu o olhar cinza dele pregado no seu.

"-Bom dia." – Cumprimentou ele sonolento.

"- Bom dia Draco." – Disse ela deitando a cabeça no peito despido dele.

O homem pousou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela, e começou a acariciá-lo.

"- Já sabes que nos encontramos ao pé da cabana dos gritos." – Murmurou ele.

"- Já me tinha esquecido que hoje é a visita a Hogsmeade."

Ele riu abraçando-a com mais força. Não queria que ela saísse dali tão cedo. Não queria que ela saísse dali nunca….mas….quem disse que ele conseguia tudo o que queria!

"- Vamos levantar-nos?" – Questionou ela, fazendo com que ele parasse com os pensamentos que estava a ter.

"- Claro." – Concordou, sentando-se na cama e em seguida puxar a ruiva para si, levantando-se com ela nos braços caminhando até ao banheiro.

---/---

"- Estás pronta Gabi?" – Questionou a ruiva assim que acabou de prender o cabelo.

"- Prontíssima."

"- Óptimo, então vamos embora. Ainda perdemos a carruagem."

A morena sorriu e em seguida ambas saíram do quarto. A viagem até á vila foi super agradável, as duas amigas foram numa carruagem sozinhas e por isso puderam conversar sem interrupções.

"- Sabes, eu já não sinto nada pelo Peter!"

"- Sério! Isso é maravilhoso."

"- Gi? O que é que sentes pelo Malfoy?"

"- Eu gosto muito dele, mas….não sei."

"- E o Carl? Já não sentes nada por ele?"

"- Bem, eu e ele namoramos durante imenso tempo, e ele foi o único rapaz que amei, não sei se já não sinto mesmo nada por ele. Mas o Draco, ele faz-me sentir algo diferente. Algo que nem pelo Carl eu sentia. Não sei o que é. Talvez eu não amasse assim tanto o Carl, como pensava, e talvez ame mesmo o Draco. Ou talvez não seja amor o que sinto por ele. Não sei."

"- Ah."

"- E tu? Como sabes que já não sentes nada pelo Peter?"

"- Porque sei…porque…."

- Gostas de outro, não é?

"- Acho que sim. Acho que gosto á mais tempo, mas nunca quis ver, acho que foi mais por isso que a minha relação com o Peter se foi degradando aos poucos…. Talvez por pensar noutra pessoa sempre que ele me beijava."

"- E essa pessoa é?"

"- Alguém por quem não devia de estar apaixonada."

"- Porquê?"

"- Porque ele te ama."

"- O QUÊ! Oh….o Jonathan."

"- É…o Jon." – Concordou a morena encostando-se á cadeira.

"- Porque não lhe dizes? Sei lá…talvez ele se apercebesse de ti mesmo."

"- Não me parece. Olha chegamos, vamos?"

"- Sim, vamos lá."

Ginevra foi a primeira a sair da carruagem, e viu que a vila estava cheia de gente. Sorriu pensando em como todos naquele momento estavam felizes.

Assim que a amiga saiu da carruagem elas caminharam até ao centro da vila.

"- Onde vamos primeiro?"

"- Que tal comprar uns doces?" – Propôs a ruiva.

"- Vamos logo."

Ginny rui, seguindo a amiga. Gabriela andou mais depressa que ela e quando a ruiva entrou na loja dos doces, já não via a amiga.

«Bem, paciência, logo a encontrarei. Vamos lá comprar doces!»

Minutos depois Ginevra saia da loja com alguns sacos de doces na mão.

Caminhou um pouco, na tentativa de se afastar da multidão. Assim que se afastou, olhou em volta procurando a amiga, mas não a via em lugar nenhum.

«Ainda não deve de ter saído! Demora sempre muito tempo quando é para compara doces!» – pensou ela sorrindo.

"- Olá Ginevra." – Disse uma voz grossa atrás dela, que fez com que os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiassem.

Ela conhecia aquela voz. Mas não podia ser, apenas não podia. Mas tinha a certeza que era, não se enganaria nunca, tanto tempo a ouvir aquela voz. Uma voz que lhe prometera tanta coisa, uma voz que a fizera feliz, uma voz que não esqueceria.

Suspirou fundo antes de se voltar calmamente, e lá estava ele.

Os mesmos cabelos escuros, os mesmos olhos castanhos – claros, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma voz, tudo igual.

"- Carl." – Murmurou ela.

"- Não nos víamos há muito tempo, hã Ginny?"

"- Desde a tua formatura."

"- Sim, eu lembro-me."

"- Eu também."

O olhar do rapaz percorreu o corpo da ruiva, e Ginny sentiu uma fúria enorme por isso. Não queria que ele a olhasse, não mais, tinha nojo do olhar dele.

"- E então como estás?" – Perguntou ele.

"- Bem."

"- Namorando, suponho?"

"- Algo do género, mas não te diz respeito."

"- Eu soube."

"- Soubeste o quê Carl?"

"- Nada." – Respondeu ele em seguida.

Ginevra olhou atentamente para o ex - namorado, e soube que ele mentia. Algo lhe dizia que ele lhe mentia. Ele sabia de algo.

«Será possível saber de Draco! Não, mas que estupidez, como ele poderia saber!»

"- E tu? Namoras Carl?"

"- Não….sabes não amo ninguém, ou melhor quem eu amo, não me quer."

"- Por amor de Deus, se me amasses não terias isso no braço." – Disse ela apontando para o braço dele.

"- Como sabes que a tenho? Ainda não a viste?"

"- Suponho."

"- Supões mal. Eu não a tenho, assim como alguns também não têm. Para não levantar suspeitas."

"- Todas as pessoas sabem o que és."

"- Provas Ginevra. Hoje são necessárias provas para tudo, e sobre mim não têm provas. Sabes uma coisa, eu se fosse a ti teria cuidado!"

"- Porquê?"

"- Porque nem tudo é o que parece." – Murmurou ele puxando-a pela cintura.

"- Solta-me idiota."

"- Shi Ginevra."

No momento seguinte ele tinha os lábios colados aos dela. Passavam levemente sobre os dela, e Ginny tentou afastar-se. Mas Carl puxou-a mais, aprofundando o beijo.

Ginevra sentiu algo, algo que desejava sentir. Algo que lhe dissipou todas as duvidas, agora ela sabia que o amava só a ele.

Quando o moreno se afastou Ginny ergueu a mão e deu um tapa na cara dele.

"- Para a próxima certificar-me-ei que não será só isto que recebes." – Disse ácida antes de se afastar dele.

Caminhou pelas ruas da vila pensando no que tinha acontecido.

«O beijo….o beijo. Agora sei que o amo…eu amo Draco Malfoy. Como é possível isto ter acontecido! Como é possível não sentir nada com um beijo de Carl e sentir tudo com um de Draco! Como é possível eu amar Draco Malfoy! Estou louca….só pode!»

Assim que virou uma esquina, voltou a vê-lo. Mas desta vez ele não a vira, assim como a pessoa que estava com ele não a vira.

Escondeu-se de modo a tentar ouvir a conversa.

"- Sabes com quem estive?"

"- Não Carl…diz-me."

"- Ginevra Weasley."

"- E?"

"- Beijei-a."

"- Tu o quê?"

"- Ciúmes…. Malfoy."

"- Não voltes a tocar nela….ela não é mais tua namorada. Ela é minha…apenas minha."

"- Tua, quê? Não sabia que namoravam."

"- Nunca a pedi em namoro, gosto da relação que temos. Não podia ser melhor, eu gosto dela. E tu não vais voltar a tocar-lhe."

O moreno riu e abanou a cabeça. Olhou para o loiro á sua frente e disse:

"- Ela já sofreu por minha causa, queres que volte a sofrer por tua?"

"- Eu não a farei sofrer."

"- Sabes tão bem como eu que isso é impossível."

"- Eu não sou como tu Carl."

"- Não, mas ela….ah tu é que sabes Malfoy. Eu vou-me embora. Fica bem."

Ginny ouviu um barulho de aparatação, e antes que Draco desse pela presença dela, a ruiva correu dali para fora.

«Ele conhece o Carl. Como! E que conversa foi aquela! Como é que Carl sabe de mim e de Draco! O que Draco me esconde! Eu não sei…estou confusa! O que faço!»

No instante seguinte sentiu umas mãos agarrarem-na pelos ombros. Olhou para cima e encontrou Jon a olhar para ela.

"- Está tudo bem Gi?"

A ruiva nem pensou duas vezes antes de o abraçar. Sentia-se fragilizada naquele momento. Tinham sido imensas emoções para tão pouco tempo.

Quando se afastou dele viu que os narizes estavam muito próximos.

"- Estás bem?"

"- Sim Jonathan….eu apenas…."

Viu o amigo engolir em seco e viu-o aproximar-se. Não teve tempo de reagir, no instante seguinte sentiu-se ser beijada por ele.

Queria acabar com aquilo, mas não tinha força. Por isso deixou o moreno beijá-la, sem retribuir.

Jon percebeu que a ruiva estava estática e por isso afastou-se.

"- Desculpa." – Murmurou ele vendo que pela face dela escorriam lágrimas silenciosas.

A ruiva afastou-se e olhou em volta, encontrando o olhar cinza de Draco fixo nela. Desviou o olhar no mesmo segundo e olhou para o amigo uma última vez, antes de correr de volta para as carruagens.

_'Cause you have turned my world around_

_Since you came along, no_

_After this love was found it seems like we can't go on._

_Deep in my heart_

_I know there's only you_

_And right from the start I always knew_

_I never let go_

_'Cause love you so_

_Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life._

_(Briney Spears – Deep in My heart)_

Assim que chegou a Hogwarts sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Saltou de susto e ficou estática ao ver Draco a trás dela.

"- Precisamos de falar." – Disse ele friamente puxando-a pela mão, e caminhando até á sala de poções.

Não trocaram uma única palavra até ao homem fechar a porta com força. Olhou para ela e disse:

"- Interessante como te vejo sempre a beijar o teu amiguinho Greenlef."

"- Interessante como tu e o meu ex são muito amigos. Tão amigos que ele até sabe do nosso envolvimento. Óh pensas que eu não ouvi a merda da vossa conversa."

"- Nós tornamo-nos conhecidos o ano passado."

"- Porquê? Ambos tinham a mesma ambição era?"

"- Não….eu não sou ele…ouviste Weasley."

"- Eu sei….eu sei Malfoy. Ou pelo menos pensava saber. Talvez sejas pior que ele."

"- Não faças comparações. Afinal eu sou apenas amigo dele, enquanto tu me andas a trair."

"- Trair! Como eu te posso trair? Tu não és meu, lembras-te? Assim como eu não sou tua."

"- Tu sabes que eu sou teu…podemos não namorar, mas eu não ando com mais ninguém. Tu ao contrário de mim…."

"- Foi só um beijo…e foi ele que começou."

"- E também não te afastaste dele."

"- Nem retribui."

"- Não é suficiente Weasley."

"- Assim como a tua explicação não foi suficiente para mim."

Olharam um para o outro durante segundos, sem dizerem nada. Até que a ruiva baixou os olhos e disse:

"- Parece que meu destino é amar quem me faz sofrer."

Draco olhou para ela chocado.

«Ela ama-me. E eu? Amo-a!»

"- Vou embora."

"- Não vás."

"- Tenho que ir. Tenho que pensar. Não podemos continuar assim. Adeus Malfoy."

No instante seguinte o loiro encontrava-se sozinho na sala.

«Parece que meu destino é não conseguir o que quero!» – pensou ele enquanto derrubava todo o conteúdo que tinha em cima da mesa com o braço, por causa da fúria.

**Fim do 17º capitulo**

N/A: e a fic entra na recta final, este capitulo é de extrema importância, e acho que explicou muita coisa, ou então não. Eu sei que eles se chatearam, mas não acham que estava a ser tudo fácil demais, e romântico demais? Eu acho, portanto aqui está um capítulo com uma zanga….e agora o que será que vai acontecer? Bem antes de mais, aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**Franinha Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, apesar de tudo. O que Draco tinha que resolver no Natal? Assuntos importantes. Espero não ter demorado tanto assim. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: Draco surpreendeu-a no natal sim, e deste capítulo gostaste? Não foi lá muito romântico. JINHOS!

**Joana: **o segredo de Draco está quase, quase a ser revelado daqui a três capítulos apenas, descansa está quase. Bem o capítulo não é muito romântico, mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: ah os sonhos, tu não irias queres saber com quem é…não, não….é muito mau até para mim ter-me que lembrar deles, o que vale é que passaram, mas agora vieram os pesadelos (os outros também eram pesadelos, apesar de românticos) onde me querem matar e isso….mas enfim. Eu gosto deste capítulo, acho que a partir de aqui dá para tirar uma ideia do maravilhoso final que a fic vai ter. Não concordas? Bem é isso….JINHOS!

**Mariana – fan – sister**: é os capítulos não são muitos grandes, mas a inspiração não dava para muito mais. Enfim….este capítulo não foi assim muito romântico, mas espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Miaka:** sim, ele esconde algo de Ginny, e ainda não percebeste o porquê de tanto segredo? Deve de ser algo realmente assustador não? Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: ainda bem que teu português esta melhor, eu também muito quando comecei a escrever fics, agora escrever é algo essencial. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo passado, agora falta saber se gostaste deste! JINHOS!

**Beatriz Brito**: quando não entenderes algo é só perguntar que eu tento explicar. Mas ainda bem que estás a gostar, e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: e eu lá a ia deixar sozinha? Não, tinha que guardar o "drama" para este capítulo. Bem, espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kirina – li:** bem, parece que a felicidade acabou, pelo menos por este capítulo, e queres um conselho? Vai-te preparando psicologicamente, o final está quase a chegar…e com ele a maravilhosa surpresa. Oh eu amo o final desta fic, é divinal! JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: espero que continues a gostar. E então o 6º livro está quase a sair, vais o comprar em inglês? Eu não, sou em português, daqui a 3 ou 4 meses. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: é, presentes óptimos, em especial os chocolates. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Aliny Malfoy**: bem, publiquei mais, e agora será que podes comentar mais? Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Bela Malfoy**: e então estás doidinha para ler o próximo? Ou ficaste fula com este capítulo? JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: é, ela não comprou, afinal ela estava zangada com ele. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, apesar de não ser lá muito romântico. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, este capitulo não deve de estar encantador, afinal eles zangaram-se. Espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**PiuPotter**: bem eu postei. E este capitulo? Gostaste? Espero que sim. JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: eu não vou demorar prometo, ou assim o espero…e também estamos a chegar lá…está quase. Espero que tenhas gostado mesmo não sendo romântico e mesmo eles se terem zangado. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: chocolate é sem duvida uma das melhores coisas do Mundo, acho que a 2ª, visto a 1ª ser um gajo bom e loiro (para mim claro). Bem o romance terminou, pelo menos neste capítulo. E sim eu adoro gostar deixar as pessoas curiosas. JINHOS!

**Lele:** é triste esse final…mas quem sabe….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. JINHOS!

**Luh Black**: não arranques cabelos, isso é mau. Espero que continues a gostar da fic, apesar deste capítulo ter sido assim um pouco dramático. Mas tudo se há-de arranjar. JINHOS!

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy:** eu fiquei feliz com o teu review….é bom saber que o que eu escrevo chama a atenção. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: bem, tu surpreendeste-me. Reviews onde não tinhas comentado só para me desejar os parabéns. Nunca ninguém me desejou tantos parabéns seguidos. E sim, eu sei que tu não querias que fosse ele, que fosse outra pessoa, mas é assim que está…é assim que vai ficar….eu acho melhor ser ele…deixa mais suspense. JINHOS!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy: **espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M**: não posso responder a essa pergunta….mas garanto-te um final divinal, eu adoro o fim desta fic. JINHOS!

Bem, eu sei que demorei, e peço desculpa, mas espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado. E já sabem COMENTEM! JINHOS!


	19. Sempre detenção

**Capitulo 18**

_**Sempre detenção**_

Duas semanas tinham passado, duas semanas de pura tortura para um e para outro. Ginny não encarava o loiro nas aulas, e sabia que ele mal a olhava, pois Gabi dizia-lhe.

Tentava a todo o custo não pensar nele, mas era impossível. Tinha saudades do beijo dele, do toque dele, tinha saudades dele.

«Não devia de me ter envolvido com ele. Se não tivesse, nada disto se estava a passar. Áh…porque não amo alguém como o Jonathan! Seria mais fácil!» – pensou ela tristemente durante a aula de poções.

Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos por instantes. O cheiro dele estava perto, e ela sentia-se entorpecida por isso.

Quantas noites ela não pensou em se levantar da sua cama e ir ter com ele. Falar com ele, dizer que não queria saber como ele conhecia o Carl, dizer que só o queria a ele. Não importava o resto.

«Mas não posso. Apenas não posso.»

_I'm reaching out to touch you_

_In the middle of the night_

_And I don't know if I've been sleeping_

_But I hold my pillow tight_

_Are you real or are you my imagination playin games?_

_I can set you free_

_You'll always be my eternal flame_

Assim que terminou a poção, sentou-se na cadeira. Olhou em volta e viu que ainda ninguém tinha terminado. Suspirou novamente antes de enterrar a cara nas mãos.

Draco olhou para a ruiva por instantes. Como desejava voltar a beijá-la, a tocá-la, voltar a tê-la nos seus braços.

Viu que ela tinha terminado a poção.

«Não ma veio entregar. Não me quer encarar!»

Afastou o olhar dela antes que alguém desconfiasse. Ou seria para não se massacrar mais! Vê-la e não a tocar era tortura.

Tanto um como outro suspiraram quando tocou. A ruiva passou rapidamente pela mesa dele, deixando a poção, e saiu mais rápido ainda da sala.

"- Gabriela, espera." – Disse Draco pegando no pulso da morena.

"- O que queres?" – Questionou ela quando todos saíram da sala.

"- Saber como Ginevra tem andado."

"- Como achas? É difícil fazer com que ela coma. Mais difícil ainda fazer com que ela durma noites inteiras. E impossível vê-la sorrir. Eu não sei o que se passou, o que lhe fizeste para ela estar assim, nem sei como ela te pode amar tanto."

O homem baixou os olhos por momentos antes de voltar a encarar a morena.

"- Eu tenho que falar com ela."

"- Não me parece que ela venha falar contigo."

"- Tu vais ajudar-me então."

"- Eu!"

"- Sim tu. És a melhor amiga dela, ela confia em ti. E eu….eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa."

"- O quê?"

"- Vou dizer a ela, não a ti."

"- Então não te ajudarei."

O homem bufou irritado, mas por fim encolheu os ombros. Era melhor dizer-lhe, assim poderia voltar a falar com ela.

_Your dreamy eyes_

_They just wont say good-bye_

_Well it must be my fate cause I just cant escape_

_And the passion never dies_

_Oh, dreamy eyes_

_No matter how I cry_

_I just can't reach you dreamy eyes_

---/---

"- Oi Gi!"

"- Oi Gabriela."

- Bem, que carinha é essa? O que se passou?

"- Vou ter que cumprir detenção hoje de noite. Não estava a prestar atenção na aula de latim, e o professor deu-me uma detenção."

"- Hoje?"

"- Sim."

«Raios. Lá se vai o plano com o Malfoy!» – pensou a morena olhando para o livro.

Em seguida olhou para a amiga e viu que apesar de ela olhar para o livro de transfiguração seus olhos não focavam nada em especial. O pensamento dela devia de estar bem longe.

«Tenho mesmo que fazer algo. Apenas não sei o quê! E será que ele merece que eu faça algo por ele! Bem….se o que ele me disse é verdade, talvez ele não seja bem o que eu pensava! Vou ajudá-lo!»

"- Ginny eu tenho que ir."

"- Vais onde?"

"- Tenho que ir ter com uma pessoa. Vemo-nos depois do jantar?"

"- Tudo bem."

Viu a Gabi sair da biblioteca, e mais uma vez seus pensamentos se viraram para ele. Como podia estar sempre a pensar nele! Não podia continuar assim. Tinha que reagir, tinha que partir para outra.

«Mas é impossível. Eu não consigo!» – pensou derrotada por fim.

_You're a vision of tomorrow_

_And a ghost from yesterday_

_And I'll be trying not to let you_

_Take my breath away_

_You're a summer breeze_

_That comes and goes_

_But somehow lingers on_

_Tell me how can I forget you_

_If you're never really gone_

Quando saiu da biblioteca era quase hora de jantar. Caminhou sozinha até ao salão, sempre pensando nele. Assim que se sentou seu olhar percorreu a mesa dos professores.

«Ele não sempre!» – pensou voltando sua atenção para o parto.

No instante seguinte Gabi sentava-se ao pé dela, sorridente.

"- Bem o que te aconteceu Gabriela?"

"- A mim nada, mas fiz algo que me fez sentir bem."

Ginevra olhou para ela meio espantada meio chocada.

"- Nada de mal Ginny, nada de mal. Muito pelo contrario. Mudando de assunto, onde vais cumprir detenção?"

"- Na sala de troféus. Vou limpá-lo."

"- Áh óptimo."

"- Só se for para ti."

A morena apenas riu, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse ainda mais chocada. O que se passava com a doida da sua amiga? Ela não sabia.

Abanou a cabeça antes de se levantar e dizer:

"- Vou embora…volto tarde."

"- Merlin queira que voltes mesmo tarde."

"- O que quiseste dizer com isso?"

"- Vai embora Ginny, e por favor não ajas sem pensar e sem ouvir."

"- O quê?"

"- Vai, apenas vai."

Ginevra piscou os olhos algumas vezes, antes de concluir que a amiga estava ligeiramente doida.

Caminhou vagarosamente até á sala dos troféus, onde foi encontrar Filch.

"- È para limpar tubinho. Só sairás quando tudo estiver limpo." – Disse o zelador, antes de fechar a porta.

A ruiva olhou em volta e sorriu. As detenções com Draco eram mais agradáveis, ou pelo menos haviam sido.

Deu de ombros antes de decidir começar a limpar.

Alguns minutos tinham passado, até ela ouvir um ligeiro barulho mas no instante em que se ia virar sentiu umas mãos na sua cintura.

"- Deixa-me falar, depois dizes tudo o que quiseres." – Murmurou a voz dele ao seu ouvido.

A ruiva tremeu nos braços dele, e engoliu em seco, mas nada disse.

«Então era a isto que a Gabi se referia.»

Sentiu o aperto dele aumentar, e agradeceu por isso. Queria ter a certeza de que aquilo era verdade, mas acima de tudo, queria sentir o corpo dele de encontro ao seu.

"- Eu fui um idiota em agir como agi naquele dia. Mas quando vi o teu amigo a te beijar. Nem imaginas, foi a primeira vez que senti algo parecido. Eu fiquei cheio de ciúmes. Nunca me tinha acontecido, e por isso fiquei irritado e confuso, afinal um Malfoy não deve de sentir ciúmes, mas eu senti."

"- Draco eu…."

"- Deixa-me terminar."

_What do I have to do_

_To get that close to you_

_And your your dreamy eyes_

_Oh, I try so hard to release you_

_I just keep seeing through dreamy eyes_

_(Christina Aguilera – Dreamy eyes)_

"- Eu gosto de ti ruiva, gosto mais do que devia, gosto mais do que alguma vez imaginei gostar de alguém. Tenho saudades tuas Ginevra."

Ginny rodou, ficado de frente para ele, mas não se desfez do abraço. Olhou-o durante minutos sem dizer absolutamente nada, até que sua mão tocou a face dele.

"- Eu também gosto de ti. E não quero saber nada….não quero saber como conheces o Carl, não quero entender as indirectas dele, apenas quero esquecer aquele dia. Quero esquecer nossa zanga, quero voltar a estar contigo como estava."

Ele sorriu apertando-a mais contra o seu corpo. No momento seguinte sentiu os braços dela passarem pelo seu pescoço, ouviu a voz dela junto aos seus lábios a dizer:

"- Eu te amo."

No momento seguinte tomou os lábios dela num beijo desejado e ansiado. Puxou-a o mais possível para si, sem nunca tirar os lábios dos dela.

Não queria parar, não queria afastar-se dela. Não queria perdê-la, nunca. Ele gostava dela de um maneira diferente, gostava dela de uma maneira que o assustava, pois sabia que não seria capaz de a deixar, nunca.

"- Tenho que terminar a detenção." – Murmurou ela.

"- Não, não tens. Eu falei com o Filch, e disse que supervisionava tua detenção. Por isso quando quisermos ir podemos ir."

"- Como sabias que estava aqui?"

"- Tinha pedido á tua amiga para te levar á minha sala hoje, mas ela depois veio-me dizer que tinhas que cumprir detenção, então eu disse para ela me dizer quando e onde era. Ela disse-me, mal tu sais-te do salão, e então vim para aqui."

Ela riu antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

---/---

Entrou no quarto dele sentindo as mãos geladas dele a percorrer suas costas. Puxava-o pelo colarinho e só parou de andar quando sentiu suas pernas baterem na cama.

Deitou-se na cama puxando o loiro que terminava de lhe tirar a camisa.

O homem olhou atentamente para a ruiva por baixo de si, antes de sorrir e começar a beijar o colo despido dela. Cada beijo fazia com que a ruiva suspirasse, e ansiasse por mais.

As mãos dela abriam os botões da camisa cinza dele, e depressa esta voou pelo quarto. Sentia as mãos dele percorrerem seus seios, e ela fechou os olhos por isso, no instante em que ele a beijava novamente.

Procurou desesperada pelo botão das calças dele, e o loiro ajudou-a a livrar-se da peça de roupa. Sentou-se nas pernas dela em seguida e começou a abrir o fecho da saia dela, fazendo com que ela trincasse o lábio inferior de ansiedade.

"- És tão linda." – Murmurou ele passando com as mãos pelo corpo agora despido dela.

Deitou seu corpo por cima dela, e deixou que ela se livrasse da única peça de roupa existente, que impedia o contacto total dos corpos.

Passou com as mãos pela face dela, antes de a beijar profundamente.

Ginny tornou o beijo mais profundo no momento em que sentiu o loiro fazer parte de si.

Draco tinha as mãos na cintura dela, e acariciava sua barriga, seus seios, seu colo, enquanto se movimentava rapidamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse aos seus ouvidos.

E foi entre suspiros e gemidos mútuos que eles chegaram ao clímax.

Draco deitou-se ao lado, e em seguida puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça no seu peito.

Sentiu-a aconchegar-se o mais possível, e em seguida ouviu-a sorrir. Olhou-a por momentos antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa e vê-la adormecer.

"- Também te amo." – Murmurou ele meio sonolento.

**Fim do 18º capitulo**

**N/A: eu sei demorei, mas tenho razão para tal, primeiro tive que estudar para dois exames e depois estive a ler o Harry Potter and the Half – Blood Prince. Então estou desculpada por esta demora certo?**

**Bem vamos lá os agradecimentos:**

**Kika Felton: **bem amiga não estou com inspiração para agradecimentos, mas como assim gostas do Carl? Ele é nojento….mas enfim, e sim eu também quero um gajo….bem é e tal…amanhã vemo-nos. Jinhos

**KatieRadcliffe:** o amor voltou, eu disse que iria tudo voltar ao normal. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**PiuPotter:** sim eles estão juntos, por agora, mas estão. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Joana:** o segredo de Draco será revelado, não falta muito. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Beatriz Brito: **a relação de Draco com Carl será explicada também nos próximos capítulos, eu prometo. Apercebesse significa quando um pessoa se apercebe de algo, ou seja, vê algo estranho ou assim. Espero que tenhas entendido! JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: eu sei que demorei, mas já expliquei porque. Pode estar tudo um pouco confuso, mas tudo se irá perceber depois. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M:** como Draco e Carl se conhecem será explicado, eu prometo. O segredo de Draco está quase a ser revelado tem calma. Bem eles estão acertados de novo, e ainda bem que não vais parar de ler minhas fics. JINHOS!

**Miaka:** Draco trabalhar para o Ordem? Não sei, qual seria a lógica sendo um professor de Poções? Mas enfim. Desculpa não ter-te respondido por mail mas o meu tempo não tem sido muito…lamento. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: nada é perfeito, mas eles tão juntos de novo. É a fic está mesmo, mesmo na recta final. Espero que tenhas gostado! Jinhos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é algo estranho mesmo. Olha li o livro todo, é LINDO! É Harry e Ginny não é o meu forte, muito pelo contrário, mas enfim. O livro ta fantástico na mesma. Mas agora estou preocupada. O que irá acontecer com Draco? JINHOS!

**Bela Malfoy**: sim eles fizeram as pazes. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: amigos não, apenas conhecidos. Espero que este capitulo também tenhas ficado bom e que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: apreensiva! Porquê? Bem eles fizeram as pazes. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: é uma briga faz mesmo bem, e sim eles estão juntos, novamente. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: é eu vou aprontar algo sim….garanto-te. Este final vai ser o mais fixe de todas as minhas fics, vais ficar surpreendida. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: a história de Draco conhecer Carl será explicada mais para a frente. Portanto é só esperar. JINHOS!

**Lele**: chorar? Não entendo porquê? E sim o desentendimento durou pouco. É Carl é muito folgado. É está quase a terminar, faltam apenas mais 3 capítulos. JINHOS!

**Mariana – Fan – Sister**: eu actualizei, demorei mas actualizei. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Aliny Malfoy**: ele foi compreensivo, viste ele foi super querido neste capítulo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. JINHOS!

**Isaa:** é claro que te deixo curiosa, a intenção é mesmo essa. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy**: este capitulo foi mais feliz não foi? JINHOS!

**O próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível….mas já sabem….que quero e necessito de REVIEWS!**

**COMENTEM! JINHOS!**


	20. Exames

**Capitulo 19º **

_**Exames**_

_Come on, yeah_

"- Queres ajuda ruiva?" – Perguntou Draco sentando-se na cama ao lado dela.

"- Bem, sim."

"- Qual é teu primeiro exame?"

"- Latim, e já depois de amanhã."

"- Mas estás preocupada porquê? Os exames são fáceis, e tu és óptima em latim."

"- Mas quero tirar boas notas." – Respondeu ela encarando-o.

O loiro passou a mão pela face dela, antes de lhe tirar o livro das pernas.

"- Bem, então vamos lá começar, não quero que a minha ruivinha tire más notas."

Ginevra riu. Estavam quase no final do ano, faltava menos de um mês, e ela e Draco estavam bem juntos.

Sorriu vendo o loiro olhar para as páginas do livro com cara de chocado.

"- Não tiveste latim?"

"- Não, não escolhi essa disciplina. Preferi o estudo das runas antigas."

"- Ah…o mesmo que a Hermione." – Comentou ela baixinho.

O homem ergueu os olhos e encarou a menina sorridente á sua frente.

"- Tu comparaste-me a essa….essa….essa filha de Muggles?"

"- È…parece que sim."

Ele pousou o livro na cama, antes de puxar a ruiva para si.

"- Sabes que não o devias ter feito." – Murmurou ele.

"- Não?"

"- Não!" – Disse antes de começar a fazer cócegas na barriga dela.

"- Draco…pára!" – Pedia ela com lágrimas nos olhos. – "Por favor…. Pára…tenho…tenho que estudar."

"- Então promete que não voltas a comparar-me á sangue ruim."

"- Eu…eu prometo tudo o que quiseres."

No instante seguinte ele parou, e a menina afastou-se um pouco dele.

"- Pronto vamos continuar Draco?"

Ele riu puxando-a pelo pescoço e beijando-a.

"- Vamos." – Disse em seguida.

_You are my knight in armor_

_The hero of my heart_

_When you smile at me I see_

_A true world go up_

_The river is getting deep, believe it_

_You're all these arms of mine wanna hold_

_All wrapped up with a river_

_Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold_

---/---

Suspirou fundo várias vezes. Olhou para a amiga que torcia as mãos ao seu lado.

"- Não estás nervosa?" – Perguntou a morena.

"- Tem calma."

"- Calma? Daqui a 10 minutos vou ter meu primeiro exame, e queres que esteja calma?"

"- Ele disse-me que exame de runas antigas é fácil."

"- Isso é para ele que foi o 2º melhor aluno do ano passado, quer dizer, foi 1º em poções, runas antigas e adivinhação."

"- Como sabes isso tudo?"

"- Primeiro ele gabou-se no final do ano, depois os professores dizem-no imensas vezes, e bem…tu não te calas com isso." – Respondeu a morena levando um bocado de pão á boca. – "Não consigo comer isto, tenho o estômago embrulhado."

"- Eu também não consigo comer mais nada. Vou mas é para a sala do exame de latim. Vemo-nos ao almoço?"

"- Claro."

A ruiva deu um sorriso á amiga antes de se levantar. Caminhou calmamente até á sala, sentindo seu coração aos pulos.

«Não tenho razão para estar assim. Draco tem razão, vai correr bem, afinal sou a melhor aluna de Latim, e estudei imenso, sabia tudo o que ele me perguntou. Vai correr bem!» – pensou encostada á parede.

Poucos minutos depois os professores que iam fazer o exame entraram na sala, e Ginny sentiu o coração cada vez mais acelerado. Entrou na sala agradecendo por não ter comido nada, pois se tivesse ingerido algo aquela altura já estava a vomitar, de tão nervosa que estava.

Sentou-se na mesa que lhe indicaram. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e tentou, em vão, deixar de tremer.

Assim que viu o exame sentiu todo o nervosismo deixá-la.

«Eu sei isto, e isto, e mais isto. Eu sei tudo. É….vai mesmo correr bem!»

Longos minutos depois, ela pousou a pena. Tinha terminado e estava radiante, o exame até tinha sido fácil. Olhou em volta e viu alguns dos seus colegas ainda a responderem ás últimas perguntas.

Quando saiu da sala ia felicíssima.

«Um já está e correu lindamente.» – Pensava ela caminhando pelos corredores.

"- Hei Ginny." – Disse uma voz ao lado dela.

"- Olá Jonathan. Então como te correu o exame de runas?"

"-Optimamente. E a ti, como correu o de latim?"

"- Melhor impossível." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"- Fico feliz por isso."

"- E á Gabi como lhe correu, sabes?"

"- Ela disse-me que tina corrido bem. Foi até ao dormitório."

"- Ah tudo bem, encontrou-a depois. Eu queria mesmo falar era contigo."

"- Ah sim? Sobre o quê?"

"- Nada demais, apenas queria saber como tens andado. Visto este ano estamos um pouco mais afastados."

"- Eu estou óptimo."

"- Sei que tens andado com a Gabi."

"- É. Desde que ela e o Peter terminaram que nós os dois nos tornamos óptimos amigos."

"- Apenas isso?" – Questionou a ruiva encarando o amigo.

"- Como assim "Apenas isso?""

"- Só a consideras boa amiga?"

"- Ginevra Weasley…o que estas a insinuar?"

"- Ora Jonathan. Pensas que sou cega? Não sou. E tenho visto a maneira como olhas para ela em certas alturas. Admite…gostas dela."

"- Não posso admitir isso Gi….eu não tenho certeza. Sabes, eu gosto imenso dela, mas também gosto imenso de ti. Por isso não sei o que te dizer."

"- Ah ok. Bem agora tenho que ir ter com uma pessoa. Até logo." – Disse ela despedindo-se do amigo com um beijo na bochecha.

Entrou na sala de poções sorrateiramente e procurou por Draco.

«Não está na sala, talvez esteja no quarto!»

Caminhou até ao dormitório dele e encontrou-o vazio. Caminhou até meio do quarto e suspirou.

«Onde ele estará!» – perguntou-se.

No instante seguinte os braços dele enrolavam-se na cintura dela, e os lábios do homem beijaram o pescoço alvo da menina, que tremeu.

"- Então o exame? Correu bem ruiva?"

"- Sim." – Respondeu ela inclinando a cabeça, e fechando os olhos.

Draco sorriu de encontro ao pescoço dela e murmurou:

"- Eu disse que ia correr bem."

_So listen up, it's you I trust_

_I feel magic every time that we touch_

_I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_

_(Hey of love)_

"- Onde é que te tinhas enfiado?"

"- Banheiro." – Respondeu ele apertando-a mais contra o seu corpo.

Virou-a para si em seguida e passou a mão na face dela. Encostou as testas e deliciou-se a ouvir a respiração um pouco alterada dela.

Beijou a ponta do nariz da ruiva fazendo-a rir.

"- És tão parvinho." – Disse a menina.

"- A sério? Mas tu gostas assim."

"- É, eu gosto." – Concordou ela passando com a mão nos cabelos loiros dele, e puxando-a pela nuca para si, acabando por beijá-lo.

_Just like Juliette belonged to Romeo_

_You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go_

_In the heat of the night_

_So right you taste my sweetness on your lips_

_I'll make it better than you ever dreamed_

_And the rest of your life will be just like this_

O loiro pegou nela ao colo e caminhou até á cama, sentou-se, sentando a ruiva nas suas pernas.

"- Qual é o teu exame de amanha?" – Perguntou ele.

"- Transfiguração."

"- Então temos que rever essa matéria. Lembro-me de ter odiado o exame de transfiguração." – Disse ele.

Ginevra riu abraçando-o e fazendo força para ele se deitar a cama.

Passou com a mão na face dele por minutos, sempre em silêncio, e Draco apenas a encarava. Tremeu no momento em que ela acariciou seu pescoço.

Ouviu-a rir e por isso perguntou:

"- Qual é a piada?"

"- Tu tremeres quando te toco no pescoço."

"- Não tremo, apenas me arrepio."

Ela pousou os lábios nos dele devagar, apenas acariciando-os. Sentia as mãos dele segurarem-na forte na zona da cintura.

O homem rodou posicionando-a por baixo de si. Quando parou de a beijar ele apoiou os cotovelos na cama, ao lado da cabeça dela e sorriu.

"- O que foi? Porque sorris?"

"- Nada de mais." – Respondeu antes a voltar a beijar.

Mas ele sabia que não era por nada de mais. Na verdade ele sorria por tudo. Por tudo o que lhe havia acontecido naquele ano, por a ter ali, por saber que ela o amava, e especialmente por a amar.

"- Não quero que o fim do ano chegue."

"- Porque não Draco?"

"- Porque não vamos mais estar aqui."

"- Poderemos estar noutro lado." – Concluiu ela maliciosamente.

Ele olhou-a por momentos sem dizer absolutamente nada, até que murmurou:

"- Tens razão. Estaremos noutro lado….juntos."

_(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust_

_I feel magic every time that we touch_

_(Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_

_So listen up, it's you I trust_

_I feel magic every time that we touch_

_(Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_

Depressa os dias passaram, e rapidamente chegou o dia do último exame.

"- Hoje é o último exame." – Disse ela encostando a cabeça no peito do loiro.

"- O de poções."

"- É. Esperemos que corra bem como todos os outros."

"- Porque não havia de correr ruiva? Tu és a melhor aluna de poções. Sabes tanto ou até um pouco mais que eu. É claro que vai correr bem."

Ela riu levantando-se da cama em seguida.

"- Tenho que me arranjar. O exame é daqui a um pouco mais de uma hora."

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça vendo-a caminhar até ao banheiro.

Ficou sentado na cama olhando para a porta fechada da casa de banho.

O final do ano estava a chegar, e nunca ele havia desejou que o tempo parasse. Não queria que o fim do ano lectivo chegasse, não queria perdê-la. Mas sabia que seria impossível, sabia que não a poderia ter fora daquelas paredes, por mais que ele quisesse. Por mais que ele a amasse, ele nunca a poderia ter.

_Declaration of love (love)_

_Declaration of love (heh)_

_Declaration of love (oh)_

_Declaration of love (no no no no)_

_Declaration of love (to you baby)_

_Declaration of love (oh)_

_In the heat of the night_

_So right you taste my sweetness on your lips_

_I'll make it better than you ever dreamed_

_And the rest of your life will be just like this_

---/---

"- Terminei tudo." – Disse ela sorridente entrando na sala de poções, e correndo até ele.

Pendurou-se no pescoço do homem que ficou estático por momentos, antes de a abraçar.

"- E sabes que mais? Os examinadores disseram que eu era a melhor aluna que eles tinham examinado em poções, de há 20 anos para cá. Eu estou tão feliz. Terminei os exames e devo de ter notas fantásticas."

Ele sorriu perante a alegria dela. Pousou-a no chão em seguida e puxou-a para si beijando-a.

"- Teremos que comemorar então." – Disse ele com um sorriso de malícia.

"- Sr. Draco Malfoy, será que não podia dizer outra coisa?"

"- Eu te amo."

_(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust_

_I feel magic every time that we touch baby, baby_

_I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando assimilar o que ele dissera. Sentiu o coração bater rapidamente no peito. Ele havia dito que a amava. Ele amava-a. Ele havia dito o que ela mais desejava ouvir.

"- Eu também te amo."

"-Ginevra….ouve o que te vou dizer." – Murmurou ele pegando nas mãos dela. – "Aconteça o que acontecer. Saibas o que souberes. Não te esqueças que eu te amo. Amo-te muito…."

"- Porque me estás a dizer isso?"

Ele abraçou-a com força e passou com os dedos nos cabelos ruivos dela.

"- O final do ano está a chegar. E….algumas coisas se vão revelar."

"- Não me importa o que vier a souber. Apenas me importa o que sei agora. E sei que me amas. Não o vou esquecer……nunca."

_So listen up, it's you I trust_

_I feel magic every time that we touch_

_I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_

---/---

Ele sabia que seria a última noite. A ultima noite que faria parte dela. A ultima noite em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte seria a formatura dela, e apesar de tudo o que ela lhe havia dito ele não acreditava que ela não se importasse com o que iria acontecer.

Mas ele não pensava nisso agora. Apenas queria saber que ela estava ali, nos seus braços, como tantas outras vezes. Mas aquela vez era diferente, tão diferente para ele. Podia ser a ultima, podia não ser.

Passava as mãos na face dela, e sabia que não esqueceria nenhum pormenor daquele belo rosto. Não esqueceria nenhum toque, nenhum suspiro nenhum gemido daquela noite.

Seria inesquecível para ambos, mas especialmente para ele.

Aconchegou-a no seu corpo, podia ouvi-la respirar baixinho.

Ficou longos minutos a velar o sono dela, até que ele próprio adormeceu.

Apenas pedia para que aquele sonho não terminasse……não terminasse nunca.

_So listen up, it's you I trust_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_I swear to you baby_

_So listen up, it's you I trust_

_(Ooh) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_(Celine Dion - Declaration Of Love)_

**Fim do 19º capitulo**

**N/A: **eu adoro este capitulo….acho-o muito querido. Bem pessoal só faltam mais dois capítulos para o final….e no próximo vou revelar o tão desejado segredo de Draco….é já no próximo….mas antes de mais…. Os agradecimentos.

**Kika Felton**: e está a chegar o final está tããããããõ próximo! Sim já reparei k curtes gajos maus, mas não é necessário gajos TAO maus. Ah, sinto-me feliz voltei a ter vontade de escrever num fic….digamos que na segunda escrevi 3 capitulo, na terça um, na quarta um, e hoje dois….sinto-me entusiasmada com essa fic….espero que estejas a gostas mesmo, porque eu estou. Bem é esta fic ok? JINHOS

**KatieRadcliffe:** é voltou ao normal, e este capitulo também foi romântico, não foi! JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, eles entenderam-se. E declararam-se neste capítulo, gostaste? Jinhos!

**Estrelinha W.M:** acho que não demorei a actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Mariana – fan – sister**: hp6 é H/G, e eu n gst de H/G, mas enfim. Bem espero que tenhas gst do capítulo, visto ser D/G. JINHOS!

**Miaka:** oh que Draco contou á amiga e que contou a ela é que gostava dela, nada de mais, apenas o que lhe dissera. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: é, eles estão juntos, e este capítulo também foi bom? Espero que sim. JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter:** é a fic está a terminar…só mais dois capitulo…só mais dois. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é Gabi é uma amigona mesmo. E sim, está a terminar, só mais dois capítulos. JINHOS!

**Joana:** é, eu acho que tudo parou mesmo…eu parei, a Kika parou. Enquanto não o lemos não descansamos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: como ele conhece o Carl? Vai ser dito…tudo vai ser dito…o próximo capitulo revela tudo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Bela Malfoy**: espero que este capítulo tb tenha ficado bom. JINHOS!

**PiuPotter:** não, não tem mais intrometido, nem intrometida. Que mal poderia eu fazer faltando apenas dois capítulos para o fim? Eles estão juntos não é? JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: eles não vão brigar o tempo todo, deu para entender que estão super bem juntos. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li:** como te disse, o final vai-te surpreender. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Beatriz Brito:** nas minhas fics será sempre D/G, não te preocupes. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo

**Pessoal COMENTEM! Eu estou ansiosa para terminar esta fic, por isso toca a comentar….querem saber qual é o segredo de Draco? Então comentem….se comentarem muito eu actualizo ainda no fim-de-semana. Portanto COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	21. A formatura

**Capitulo 20º**

_**A formatura**_

Acordou sentindo a mão dele sobre o seu ventre. Rodou um pouco a cabeça de maneira a encará-lo. Adorava vê-lo a dormir e por isso ficou a observá-lo durante longos minutos, até o homem abrir os olhos.

"- Bom dia dorminhoco."

Draco nada disse, apenas a puxou para si, e em seguida encostou a cabeça ao colo dela. Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas não adormeceu.

"- Não pensas em te levantar hoje?" – Perguntou ela.

"- Não." – Respondeu o homem baixo. – "Não podemos ficar aqui?"

"- Bem….o dia todo não."

"- Mas podemos ficar a manha toda? Não podemos?"

"- Isso, podemos." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem o corpo dele, e os lábios se colarem aos seus.

---/---

"- Então Gi, pronta?"

"- Ainda não. Estou a acabar de arranjar o cabelo." – Respondeu ela.

Momentos depois olhou para o espelho e gostou imenso do seu reflexo.

"- Espero que ele também goste." – Murmurou.

"- Tenho a certeza que vai gostar." – Disse a voz de Gabriela por trás de si.

A ruiva sorriu olhando para a amiga. A morena estava linda. Usava um vestido azul-escuro, sem alças, justo ao corpo, alargando ligeiramente a partir da cintura. O longo cabelo dela estava apanhado num trança perfeita.

"- Estás linda Gabi."

"- Tu também."

Ginny apenas sorriu antes de caminhar até fora do dormitório.

"- Vamos embora?"

Gabi acenou afirmativamente antes de a seguir.

Caminharam as duas até ao salão, passando por alguns colegas.

"- Já pensaste, é a ultima vez que vamos entrar no Salão principal." – Comentou a morena.

"- È mesmo. E estou nervosa."

"- Tem calma." – Disse Gabi antes de entrar no Salão.

Olharam em volta e depararam-se com o salão maravilhosamente enfeitado. Havia uma enorme pista de dança no meio, e á roda desta existiam inúmeras mesas redondas.

A ruiva passou com os olhos por todas as mesas, até que encontrou quem queria.

Caminhou sorridente até sua família, e a primeira pessoa que a abraçou foi sua mãe.

"- Minha filha. Estou tão orgulhosa." – Disse Molly antes de a ruiva se afastar um pouco.

"- Olá a todos." – Disse olhando para todos os seus irmãos, para o pai, para Hermione e Harry.

"- Então maninha conta lá como foi ter o Malfoy como professor?" – Pediu Ron.

A ruiva olhou para ele e em seguida procurou Draco com o olhar. Ele estava lindo. Vestia ma camisa cinza, e uma calça negra. Sua gravata era negra. E olhava atentamente para ela.

"- Foi….horroroso." – disse ela sorrindo.

"- Então porquê esse sorriso Gi?" – Questionou Hermione.

"- Nada de especial." – Respondeu ela dando de ombros.

"- Bem vamos sentar-nos. E conversar mais calmamente." – Disse Arthur abraçando a filha por trás.

Draco olhava para a porta do salão. Sentia seu coração mais acelerado que o costume. Sua cabeça andava a mil a hora, e ele não sabia o que iria fazer.

E foi quando a viu entrar pela porta. E estava linda.

O vestido vermelho sangue dela, era perfeito. Apertava atrás do pescoço, e era traçado nas costas, fazendo um decote arredondado.

O corpete era justo e tinha alguns bordados em forma de flor, também vermelho. Da cintura para baixo ele alargava, e rodava ligeiramente em baixo.

Não foi capaz de tirar os olhos dela. Era assim que ele se lembraria dela para sempre. Era assim que ele iria recordar Ginevra Weasley. Nunca esqueceria aquela imagem, ela acompanhá-lo-ia durante anos, massacrando-o.

---/---

Estava a ser um jantar magnífico e Ginny estava a divertir-se imenso.

"- Gininha, querida que tal dares-me a honra desta dança?" – Perguntou Fred ajoelhando-se descaradamente em frente da irmã.

Ginevra riu, antes de se levantar e caminhar de braço com o irmão até ao meio da pista.

Não era uma tarefa fácil dançar com Fred Weasley, afinal ele imponha um ritmo louco nas suas danças, e Ginny mal conseguia dançar de tanto rir.

Mas pior era dançar com George, e ela pode comprova-lo em seguida, quando o gémeo a tirou das mãos de Fred e a puxou para si.

"- Agora é minha vez." – Disse ele ao irmão.

"- Tudo bem George. Diverte-te."

"- Então princesa o que dizes, quem é o melhor? Eu ou Fred?"

"- Oh….difícil de escolher, vocês são muito….peculiares a dançar." – Respondeu ela rindo.

"- Será que eu também posso dançar com a minha mana?"

"- Claro Ronald." – Respondeu George, atirando a irmã para os braços do irmão mais novo.

"- Então Ron, como vai a Luna? Não tenho falado com ela desde que mudou de escola."

"- Bem. Ela adora a escola, adora França."

"- E vosso namoro vai bem, suponho."

"- Vai óptimo. "

A ruiva sorriu antes de sentir seu irmão mais velho tirá-la dos braços de Ron.

"- Parece que terás que dançar com todos hoje." – Murmurou o ruivo a ela.

"- Não me importa."

---/---

Longos minutos depois ela voltou a sentar-se na mesa. Estava exausta. Tinha dançado com todos os irmãos, com seu pai, e com Harry. Queria mesmo não se levantar mais daquela cadeira confortável.

"- E de namoros Gi? Como vamos?"

"- Não vamos. Não namoro. E tu e o Harry, Hermione?"

"- Vamos bem."

"- Óptimo." – Disse ela vagamente procurando por Draco.

Procurou-o por todo o salão, mas não o viu.

Sabia que estava apreensiva, sabia que algo iria acontecer. Mas nunca imaginou que fosse o que se seguira.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, e viu todos olharem para um ponto atrás dela em choque.

Sabia que era ele. Mas o que ele fazia ali?

Virou-se calmamente encarando o olhar dele.

"- Posso dançar contigo?"

Sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de todos, e também a dele. Parecia preocupado, mas desejoso.

"- Claro….Draco."

Caminhou de braço dado com ele até ao centro da pista, fazendo com que muitas pessoas parassem de fazer o que faziam apenas para os observar.

Sentiu a mão dele puxá-la de encontro ao seu corpo e a ruiva encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

O cansaço que sentira minutos antes tinha desaparecido. Não queria parar de dançar com ele por nada.

A respiração calma dele, o cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha, o toque suave das mãos geladas dele nas suas costas. Era tudo tão maravilhoso, tão marcante, mas principalmente marcante, e ela nunca esqueceria nada, nenhum pormenor daquela dança.

"- Desejei dançar contigo a noite toda." – Murmurou ela, fazendo-o sorrir, e apertá-la mais contra si.

Quando a musica parou, ela afastou-se dele a custo e sorriu antes de voltar para o seu lugar.

"- O que foi aquilo?"

"- Uma dança Ronald."

"- Com o Malfoy?"

"- Qual é o mal Harry? Ele foi meu professor, tive que conviver muito tempo com ele."

"- Isso não significa que…."

Mas Ron não terminou de dizer o que queria, pois Draco apareceu ao pé dela.

"- Anda comigo ruiva." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela.

"- Tu não vais a lado nenhum com a minha irmã." – Disse Ron.

Draco suspirou profundamente, antes de encarar o ruivo. Olhou-o por instantes antes de voltar a olhar para Ginevra.

"- Ginevra, vem comigo. É urgente. Eu tenho umas coisas para te contar."

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele estava preocupado, e ela sabia que ele lhe iria dizer algo que iria mudar muita coisa.

"- Eu vou Draco. Eu volto já." – Disse para a família e amigos, afastando-se da mesa de mão dada com o loiro.

Caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores vazios. Cada passo que davam era pesado, especialmente para Draco, que a queria o mais longe possível do Salão, mas que sabia que caminhava para a destruição de tudo o que tinha construído com ela.

Entraram numa sala vazia, e ele fechou a porta.

Não se conteve e prensou a ruiva com o seu corpo contra a porta.

Tinha que a beijar, podia ser a ultima vez. E ele não iria perder a oportunidade.

Sentia as mãos dela no seu pescoço, puxando-o, fazendo-o aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais.

Quando se afastaram o loiro olhou nos olhos dela e suspirou.

"- O que me querias dizer?"

"- eu…." – Fechou os olhos por instantes, e murmurou: "- Eu sou um comensal."

Ginny sentiu o ar falhar por momentos. Como assim ele era um comensal! Ele não podia ser! Ele não tinha marca.

"- Mentes."

"- Não."

"- Eu perguntei-te se eras um. Tu disseste que não. Tu disseste que não mentias naquela altura."

"- Bem….tecnicamente não sou, visto não ter sido iniciado. Assim como Carl, o teu ex – e é por isso que o conheço – também não foi. Eu não tenho a marca, como ele também não tem. Mas nós trabalhamos para Voldemort."

"- Mentiste-me. Porquê?"

"- Porque….porque te queria comigo. Não percebes, eu vim para Hogwarts a mando de Voldemort, vim para encontrar uma maneira de ele entrar aqui. Mas…mas nada correu como queria, pois eu apaixonei-me por ti. E….lembraste quando me acusaste de ser comensal? Por me teres visto na floresta?"

"- Sim."

"- Bem, eu estive na floresta porque alguns comensais estavam lá. Estive a dar-lhe algumas indicações sobre o que eles haviam de fazer, mas em especial recebi indicações sobre o que eu havia de fazer. Mas assim que tu me confrontaste, assim que vi que podia te perder, eu decidi que iria…iria ficar contigo."

"- Tu mentiste-me, tu és um comensal." – Murmurou ela virando a face.

Draco pousou a mão na face dela, e forçou-a a encará-lo.

"- Lembraste do que me disseste?"

"_Não me importa o que vier a souber. Apenas me importa o que sei agora. E sei que me amas. Não o vou esquecer……nunca."_

"- Lembro, mas….tu és um capanga dele."

"- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu não teria escolhido este caminho. Mas eu não te conhecia, eu não te amava, se eu pudesse."

"- Tu desistirias de Voldemort por mim?" – Perguntou ela.

"- Sem hesitar."

"- Ainda estás a tempo. Não tens a marca, ninguém sabe a verdade, eu não diria a ninguém. Luta do nosso lado Draco." – Pediu ela.

Ao longe ambos ouviram gritos.

"- O que é isto?"

"- Voldemort está a atacar Hogwarts. Sempre foi este seu plano."

"- Está na hora Draco…ele…ou eu?"

**Fim do 20º capitulo**

**N/A: certo não me matem. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse que ele não era comensal, e não menti, ele não é…..ele apenas trabalha para Voldemort. Mas está disposto a sacrificar tudo por amor a ela, não é lindo?**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado do tão "famoso" segredo de Draco…eu disse que não era nada demais….e sei que muitas adivinharam…ou mais ou menos…..bem antes de mais, os agradecimentos:**

**Kika Felton: **gajos maus, mas também não TÃO maus como o Carl, mas como ainda ontem me disseste gostos não se discutem. É final perfeito mesmo, adoro o próximo capítulo. Eu sei, eu sei, tu também. Bem comenta e tal….talvez eu hoje escreva na nova….talvez…JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** espero que tenhas gostado do segredo de Draco, eu sei que não é nada demais, mas enfim. JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: é, esta a acabar mesmo só mais um capítulo. Bem o segredo não era assim TAO grande, mas espero que tenhas gostado na mesma. O próximo capitulo virá rápido, ou assim espero. JINHOS!

**Beatriz Brito: **é, deu pena ver Draco daquela maneira, mas então, o que achaste do segredo dele? E bem, eles estão juntos…portanto….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M:** bem, não é que o segredo fosse grande, mas ela podia não querer ficar com ele. Mas ela quis….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: e eu espero que tenhas gostado de saber qual é o segredo dele….era algo previsível, mas enfim. Comenta ok? JINHOS!

**Nina Black Lupin**: bem, já sabes qual é o segredo dele….não era tão terrível assim, era? Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: o capítulo não foi assustador, não há razão para medo. Bem, ela fica com ele….quer dizer, se ele a escolher….achas que ele a vai escolher? JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: é, espero que não deixes de ler minhas fics. O futuro da fic? Hum…..entendo….mas não direi nada, terás que esperar pelo ultimo e derradeiro capitulo…onde ainda tudo poderá acontecer. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e bem, as coisas estão resolvidas não é? O que poderá correr mal? Espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida com o segredo dele. O próximo capitulo é o ultimo….mas espero que tenhas gostado deste…JINHOS!

**Miaka:** trágico? Achas? Ela finalmente sabe o que ele lhe escondia, mas ele está disposto a mudar….poderá o final ser trágico? Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Joana:** deus queria que a agonia tenha passado. O que achaste do tão desejado segredo de Draco? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: vês, actualizei bem depressa….agora quero review…. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**FenixTonks:** como eu consigo escrever tão bem? Ora eu não escrevo tão bem assim! É, ele era comensal, quer dizer, mais ou menos, nunca fora iniciado nem nada, mas trabalhava para Voldemort…..Ah eles não podem ficar juntos? Achas que não? Bem….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto**: bem vinda ao mundo das fics Harry Potter, e ainda bem que escolheste este casal, é o melhor, o mais perfeito, eu acho. Ainda bem que gostas da minha fic….fico feliz com isso. Bem, o segredo não era de especial, mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado, assim como espero que tuas ideias estivessem certas…..continua a comentar ok? JINHOS!

**Pessoal, eu estou muito tentada a actualizar bem depressa…..lá para terça – feira, mas para isso vocês TÊM QUE COMENTAR!**

**Comentem……o próximo capitulo é o ultimo, e neste capitulo eu revelei o segredo de Draco….e actualizei depressa…..COMENTEM afinal eu acho que mereço?**

**Bem….JINHOS!**


	22. Caminhos

**Caminhos**

Ao longe ambos ouviram gritos.

"- O que é isto?"

"- Voldemort está a atacar Hogwarts. Sempre foi este seu plano."

"- Está na hora Draco…ele…ou eu?"

O homem olhou para ela sorrindo e murmurou:

"- Tu."

No instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados aos dela num beijo arrebatador. A ruiva passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sentiu o beijo ficar cada vez mais intenso e por momentos soube-lhe a ultimo.

"- Jura que ficas aqui. Não vais atrás de mim."

"- O quê?"

"- Não quero que corras perigo. Fica nesta sala, eles não te procurarão. Jura ruiva!" – Pediu ele encarando-a.

"- Eu fico."

Ele sorriu antes de beijar suavemente os lábios dele e dizer:

"- Até já."

No momento seguinte ele saia da sala.

Ginevra sentou-se numa mesa e pousou os dedos nos lábios.

«Ele trabalhava para Voldemort. Como não percebi? Houve tantos indícios!» – pensou ela.

_- Prometo que será uma boa detenção. – Respondeu ele maliciosamente._

_- Tudo em ti._

_- A sério? – Perguntou ele chocado._

_- Sim. Porquê?_

_Durante segundos o silêncio reinou, como se ele não soubesse o que responder, ou estivesse a ponderar a resposta._

_- Por nada……apenas não esperava que dissesses isso._

_- Mas…tens algum segredo obscuro?_

_- Não. – Respondeu ele rapidamente, rapidamente de mais._

_---/---_

_Seu olhar parou quando avistou ao longe alguém dirigir-se para a floresta. Alguém com cabelo platinado, porte aristocrático, alguém com um andar elegante, alguém como Draco Malfoy._

"_Mas…o que vai ele fazer ali! Porque ele vai para ali! Ele esconde-me algo, tenho a certeza disso, afinal pareceu-me aflito quando lhe perguntei se ele tinha algum segredo obscuro. O que se passara! Meu Merlin, tenho que descobrir!" – pensou ela meia confusa, meia decidida._

_---/---_

_- Ah que susto, por momentos pensei que fosses mesmo embora._

_- Não seu bobo. – Disse ela deitando-se na cama dele de barriga para cima._

_O loiro deitou-se ao lado dela, e apoiou a cabeça na mão._

_- Eu tenho que ir…a sério. Tenho umas coisas a resolver._

_- Eu vou ficar sozinha._

_- Se soubesse que ficavas talvez tivesse dado um jeito de ficar, também._

_- Talvez?_

_- Não sei se poderia ficar, tenta perceber, são assuntos importantes._

_- Em casa?_

_- Sim._

_- Ás vezes gostava de saber o que tanto escondes Draco Malfoy! – Disse ela encarando o tecto._

_- Não escondo nada….nada._

_- Porque será que algo me diz que estás a mentir? – Perguntou ela ácida, sentando-se na cama e encarando-o desafiadoramente._

_- Estás enganada Ginevra, eu não te escondo nada._

_- Não sei Draco…as vezes eu digo algo e tu ficas pensativo, ou mudas de assunto. E agora vais a casa para tratar de uns assuntos. Não percebo._

_- Um dia…um dia perceberás. – Murmurou ele abraçando-a._

_---/---_

_- E então como estás? – Perguntou ele._

_- Bem._

_- Namorando, suponho?_

_- Algo do género, mas não te diz respeito._

_- Eu soube._

_- Soubeste o quê Carl?_

_- Nada. – Respondeu ele em seguida._

_Ginevra olhou atentamente para o ex - namorado, e soube que ele mentia. Algo lhe dizia que ele lhe mentia. Ele sabia de algo._

"_Será possível saber de Draco! Não, mas que estupidez, como ele poderia saber!"_

_- E tu? Namoras Carl?_

_- Não….sabes não amo ninguém, ou melhor quem eu amo, não me quer._

_- Por amor de Deus, se me amasses não terias isso no braço. – Disse ela apontando para o braço dele._

_- Como sabes que a tenho? Ainda não a viste?_

_- Suponho._

_- Supões mal. Eu não a tenho, assim como alguns também não têm. Para não levantar suspeitas._

_---/---_

_- Sabes com quem estive?_

_- Não Carl…diz-me?_

_- Ginevra Weasley._

_- E?_

_- Beijei-a._

_- Tu o quê?_

_- Ciúmes…. Malfoy._

_- Não voltes a tocar nela….ela não é mais tua namorada. Ela é minha…apenas minha._

_- Tua, quê? Não sabia que namoravam._

_- Nunca a pedi em namoro, gosto da relação que temos. Não podia ser melhor, eu gosto dela. E tu não vais voltar a tocar-lhe._

_O moreno riu e abanou a cabeça. Olhou para o loiro á sua frente e disse:_

_- Ela já sofreu por minha causa, queres que volte a sofrer por tua?_

_- Eu não a farei sofrer._

_- Sabes tão bem como eu que isso é impossível._

_- Eu não sou como tu Carl._

_- Não, mas ela….ah tu é que sabes Malfoy. Eu vou-me embora. Fica bem._

_---/---_

_- Não quero que o fim do ano chegue._

_- Porque não Draco?_

_- Porque não vamos mais estar aqui._

_---/---_

_-Ginevra….ouve o que te vou dizer. – Murmurou ele pegando nas mãos dela. – Aconteça o que acontecer. Saibas o que souberes. Não te esqueças que eu te amo. Amo-te muito…._

_- Porque me estás a dizer isso?_

_Ele abraçou-a com força e passou com os dedos nos cabelos ruivos dela._

_- O final do ano está a chegar. E….algumas coisas se vão revelar._

_- Não me importa o que vier a souber. Apenas me importa o que sei agora. E sei que me amas. Não o vou esquecer……nunca._

Tinham sido tantos indícios. Como era possível ela não percebido o que ele era!

«Talvez porque o ame….demais! Mas não interessa o que ele era, apenas o que ele é. E ele está do nosso lado…por mim.»

Estava tão embrenhada que nem deu pelo passar do tempo, apenas reagiu quando sentiu um forte abanão. Correu para a porta e abriu-a.

Sabia que tinha prometido que ficaria ali, mas algo se tinha passado.

E se sua família estivesse mal? Se seus amigos estivessem em apuros? Se Draco estivesse em maus lençóis?

Correu até ao Salão, e o que viu deixou-a estática.

Inúmeros alunos estavam machucados. Harry e Dumbledore encontravam-se no meio do salão, e ao pé dele havia uma enorme marca negra. Ao lado de Harry estava Draco, de pé e com alguns cortes superficiais. Ele apontava a varinha a Lucius, e a mais três comensais.

Ginny sentiu o coração pular de alegria no peito. Voldemort estava morto, Draco tinha ajudado-os, e sua família….

Procurou pelos Weasleys, e encontrou-os. Ron estava ao lado de Draco, e seus pais e os restantes irmãos, ao pé de Harry e Hermione, felizmente todos bem, apesar de alguns cortes e arranhões.

"- GINNY!"

Ela virou-se e viu Jonathan correr até ela, antes de a abraçar.

"- VENCEMOS!" – Disse o rapaz com alegria ao ouvido dela.

"- É verdade Jon. Nós ganhamos." – Concordou ela sorrindo.

Não tinha sido o combate mais fácil da vida dele, mas e então? A recompensa era boa. Toda a fortuna para si, seu nome não seria ligado a Voldemort, estava livre, para fazer o que quisesse.

Olhou em roda do Salão, e parou seu olhar na porta ao ouvir alguém gritar: GINNY!

Viu o moreno agarrar-se á ruiva, e no instante seguinte eles segredavam algo ao ouvido um do outro.

"- Eles são perfeitos um para o outro, não concordas Mi?" – Perguntou Ron á amiga.

Draco tomou atenção aos gestos da ruiva e do amigo, assim como á reposta da filha de Muggles.

"- Ela diz que não gosta dele, mas tenho a certeza que ela o ama."

Viu Ginevra afastar-se do amigo e em seguida sorrir largamente antes de o apertar pelo pescoço com força. Estreitou os olhos e desviou-os em seguida.

"- Vou embora."

"- Sr. Malfoy." – Disse Dumbledore. " – Obrigado pela sua ajuda."

"- De nada." – Disse ele antes de sair do Salão, por uma das portas laterais.

* * *

Entrou em casa sem perceber nada. Não o tinha visto mais, não sabia onde ele estava, nada de nada.

Suspirou uma vez olhando em redor. Estava em casa de novo, e daquela vez já não ia sair mais, tinha terminado a Hogwarts e agora não precisava mais de ir para a escola.

Caminhou até ao quarto, e assim que abriu a porta viu uma carta em cima da cama. Caminhou até ela. Pegou-a lentamente e reconheceu imediatamente a letra certa e direita dele.

«È de Draco….ele escreveu-me!» – pensou ela feliz.

Abriu a carta e sentiu seu coração afundar, logo com a primeira palavra.

**Weasley**

**Sabes uma coisa, tenho mesmo que te agradecer, por mais que me custe tenho que o fazer, afinal se não fosses tu hoje eu não estaria aqui, em França.  
****Já alguma vez cá vieste? Oh que pergunta idiota a minha, claro que não, afinal és uma Weasley, uma pobre e nojenta Weasley.  
****E sim, é por tua causa que eu aqui estou. Olha só.  
****Fui ensinar em Hogwarts a mando de Voldemort, e envolvi-me contigo. Foi muito divertido, muito mesmo, em especial durante a noite. ****Em seguida quando Voldemort atacou Hogwarts eu sabia que ele iria perder, e eu não queria cair juntamente com ele, então usei-te.  
****Contei-te a verdade, e sabia que não ias entregar-me. Combati do vosso lado, não por ti, mas por mim, tudo o que fiz foi por mim.  
****Pensavas que te amo mesmo? Não Weasley eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca, mas nunca vou-te amar.  
****Mas e então, o que te interessa isso! Sempre tens o Jonathan Greenlef.  
****Acho que não há mais nada a te dizer….apenas esquece tudo o que se passou entre nós, tudo o que te disse, pois não passaram de mentiras.**

**Até nunca Weasley**

**Draco Malfoy"**

Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela face, silenciosamente. Soluçou algumas vezes antes de dobrar a carta e mete-la no meio de um livro.

Caminhou até á casa de banho e ligou a água da banheira. Momentos depois sentia a água fria escorrer pelas suas costas.

Não podia acreditar que se tinha enganado tanto.

Enrolou-se na toalha e olhou-se ao espelho. Seu corpo tinha ainda ligeiras marcas, em especial no colo, marcas feitas por ele, marcas que ela tapava de dia com um feitiço, mas que por causa do banho ficaram á vista.

Sentiu as lágrimas quererem voltar a cair, mas fechou os olhos antes disso acontecer.

_Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,  
Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die, _

Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive.

_(Glorya Gaynor – I will survive)_

Saiu da casa de banho e caminhou até á cama deixando-se cair.

Fechou os olhos e inevitavelmente a face dele apareceu na sua mente.

«Eu odeio-te Draco Malfoy!»

**Fim**

**N/A: eu disse que era o melhor final de todos. Eles ficaram separados….eu amo este final…..bem não fiquem tão raivosos comigo….eu desde o inicio que sabia que eles iriam ficar separados….afinal eles são o fruto proibido….é impossível ficarem juntos, e depois eu queria um final surpreendente, acho que consegui!…Bem, antes de mais os agradecimentos:**

**Kika Felton: **e aqui está teu final favorito de todos….eu e tu adoramos este final não é? É perfeito…perfeito demais na verdade. Ainda me lembro kd te disse (numa aula de Kimica, aula de turnos, em k fazíamos mtas coisas) e tu me disseste: "És tão má!" ….. é talvez eu seja, mas tinha que ser assim. Tinha mesmo. Bem é tudo o que quiseres….afinal não há muitos finais como estes em fics escritas por mim. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem, ele escolheu a ruiva, mas foi porque sairia vencedor assim, o amor não era tão forte assim, ele não foi tão sincero assim. Eu sei que me deves de estar a odiar, mas a vida é feita destas coisas, desilusões, nem tudo pode correr bem. Espero que mesmo tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: poderia dar para voltar atrás, se ele quisesse, mas ele não quis. Quer dizer ele usou a ruiva, usou-a todo o tempo. Não era o que esperavas pois não? Bem…espero que comentes ao menos. JINHOS!

**Nina Black Lupin**: eu actualizei bem depressa…..e ainda achas que a fic está boa? Mesmo depois deste final…..JINHOS!

**Nina:** lamento, mas não posso dizer que sim, pois ela não ficou com ele, ou melhor ele não ficou com ela. JINHOS!

**Beatriz Brito**: espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado, e que comentes ok? JINHOS!

**Isa:** não demorei a actualizar, mas se calhar era melhor ter demorado não era? Este é o meu final preferido, um final onde eles ficam separados. Espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: O Draco escolheu ela, mas não por muito tempo. O orgulho Malfoy falou mais alto, e ele deixou-a. Espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: bem, não sei se achaste este capitulo tão lindo assim, eu gosto, eu adoro o capitulo, é diferente e dramático. Espero que mesmo assim tu comentes. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy:** não sei como Ron não pulou no pescoço de Draco. Talvez porque a ruiva tenha deixado claro que ia dançar e depois falar com Draco. Não deves de deixar de postar fics, Draco no livro pode ter levado um destino, não inesperado, mas mesmo assim ele é perfeito. Assim como este Draco da minha fic, que não deixa de ser parcialmente perfeito, mesmo tendo-a deixado. Espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M**: actualizei depressa, e agora eu peço, comenta por favor! JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: não, eu não quero que ninguém tenha um enfarte, espero que isso não tenha ocorrido. E sim eu sou má…deu para realçar isso com este final perfeito. Bem é por favor! JINHOS!

**Aliny Malfoy**: casar e ter muitos filhos? Não me parece. E bem, nada deu certo…..mas mesmo assim espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miaka:** bem, actualizei na segunda, Domingo não deu porque não estive em casa…..estive a ver um lindo e perfeito gatinho loiro. Bem, será que ele provou que a ama? Não deixes de ler minhas fics, virá uma MUITO em breve…..breve mesmo…talvez ainda esta semana, e acho que vais gostar. JINHOS!

**Joana:** e este capitulo também esta lindo? Luta em si não houve, mas enfim. Comenta! JINHOS!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: não, eu não estou louca, não muito pelo menos. E não vou deixar de escrever D/G, pelo menos não neste momento. Espero que comentes, mesmo tendo sido um final assim….JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: ele escolheu a Ginny, dava-lhe jeito na verdade. Bem é isso….espero que tenhas gostado…..e espero que comentes…..JINHOS!

**Bela Malfoy**: actualizei ainda antes do que pensava, vocês comentaram e eu actualizei. Bem é isso…..espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Liccaweasleymalfoy**: obrigada pelos parabéns, e bem não sei se o final te agradou, mas espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Certo pessoal tenho algo a dizer. Esta fic terminou, mas em breve virá outra….na verdade muito em breve…. e será diferente desta…é Pós – Hogwarts…..não posso dizer muito…..apenas….acho que irão gostar…..chamar-se-á Começar de Novo…….**

**Espero que comentem…afinal gostava de saber vossa opinião sobre este final…..eu acho que era o melhor…afinal ele é um Malfoy e eles fazem tudo para atingir seus fins…..e Draco….ele fez……**

**Reviews ok pessoal? Nem que seja para dizer que não gostaram, o que suponho que serão muitos. Bem é isso….**

**Até á próxima fic (em principio virá esta semana ainda)**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
